


Morgana's Lost Company

by Musical_Skater



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Universe, Douxie and Jim being friends and I love it, F/M, I will die with this ship ngl, Knight of Camelot Jim, No Beta We Die Like Draal, Read at your own risks, Remake of my own AU, Same with Douxie and Claire, THESE ARE MY BABIES I SWEAR TO GOD, Wizards Spoilers, jlaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 87,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Skater/pseuds/Musical_Skater
Summary: James was a street dweller saved by a helpful magic wielder that he felt as if he owned his life to. When he believes he fails to fulfill his promise to protect and accompany them, he takes an opportunity to save a new time frame from a war brewing. Can he and an old friend from his original time save the world? Only time could tell and that's their major enemy.*Remake of my Original Knight Of Merlin Story because more cannon is available to me now*
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Much more to come - Relationship, Toby Domzalski & Darci Scott
Comments: 93
Kudos: 162





	1. Your Obedient Servant

**Author's Note:**

> SO! This is a remake of my Original Knight of Merling story. I want to do this a bit differently already since there is so much more we know now. LIKE HOLY SHIT! I HAVE SO MUCH MORE I CAN DO WITH THIS NOW! Like Douxie and Jim dynamics as well as knowing exactly where Merlin and they lived during the time period. Also how LONG AGO THIS SHIT ACTUALLY WAS! Like I feel stupid only saying it was 300 years ago instead of 900. Like God oh mighty.
> 
> SO HERE WE ARE! A new version of my story with maybe a new name. I have no idea yet.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> I have no beta reader on this one because I wanted this out as fucking possible and I tried my best to edit it myself so sorry if its a little messy.

"After the child! Don't let him give you the slip!" I turned my head behind me as I dashed as fast as my small legs could take me. Jumping over a blacksmith trying to pick up one of his latest creations that he had dropped. I had caused the older man to tumble as I was forcing my way through the streets, but at least I didn't damage his possession.

"Sorry!" I yelled out over my shoulder as I tried my best to skid to a stop before taking a quick turn down an alleyway to escape the knights after me.

_Note to self: Never try to gain a meal by tricking the guards ever again. If I'm able to live through this, that is._

I found a small cavity within the alley walls that I could slip in and I took it to my advantage, hiding within the dark wall as the silver and gold plated soldiers came barreling down the dark alley. I tried my best to calm my uneasy breath as I listened to the fleeting heavy footsteps fade from the small alleyway. I waited a few moments and listened closely to make sure that I was alone within the cement confinements before I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I pulled out of the small cavity as I turned to where I had come from only to be greeted by a tall red-headed woman covered in green robes and a long ponytail wrapped in a matching ribbon.

"Oh, the great mother of Merlin." My words seemed to bring a smile upon the woman's face.

"Well, I am no mother of Merlin, but I have witnessed your struggle." She kneed down to my level. "If you are in that much need, little one, I will be willing to lend a hand."

"But you're-. I'm-." My incapability to speak drew a small chuckle out of the woman.

"Do you need a moment to ease your mind? Your tongue seems to be racing it as if it was a hare against your poor tortoise within your mind." I found myself chucking along with the fair lady. Even though I was only six, I was not oblivious to the idea of who it was before me. I knew it was the king's sister herself, Morgana. Princess and witch of Camelot. She smiled widely at me as she knelt down further so her knee was laying against the ground. "What is your name, young one?"

"My name is James, my lady." I gave the princess a small bow as I placed my hand upon above my heart. Morgana gifted me another sweet smile as she placed a hand upon my shoulder as I raised myself back up to my full height.

"No need to be so formal, my friend."

"How could I not be, my lady?" Her face grew soft as she raised to her full height once more as she lent her hand out towards me.

"How about learning more about one another. I could use some company and I could tell you could use a warm meal." I was hesitant at first and it was obviously placed upon my face as she gave me a small laugh once more. "You do not need to stay longer if you do not wish, but I can tell you could at least use that. What kind of woman would I be if I would let such a young child on his own?" She hummed softly towards me as her green eyes had a soft gleam dancing within her irises.

"Are you sure that you want me to go with you? I'm nothing more than a thief, my lady. I would hate to bring you trouble."

"The only trouble you could bring is not coming at all. It would haunt my dreams if I leave you alone within this alley."

When we arrived at the castle gates, I was welcomed within it with ease and I would never leave the high walls without the fair lady of the court ever again. I was gifted with the title of her assistant and Arthur gifted me with my own room within the castle walls after seeing his sister's fondness with me. I was told that my service to the kingdom was to be my Morgana's side and protect her to my best ability once I grew old enough. As the years passed and I became a young man, I kept my promise well. I learned swordsmanship from Lancelot while Morgana was in a mince of her lessons with Merlin. Once fitted with my own armor and gifted my own sword, I swore to the king I would protect his sister with my life. Gifting my protection inturn for her gift of a new life. I personally believed that it was a fair trade since she had saved me from what would have been a short life for me.

Once I was fourteen, I was given the order to follow and keep Morgana company as far and as well as I could. I never faltered with this idea since it was something Morgana had asked of me from before as well. I had grown attached to the older woman. Seeing her as a mother figure as mine was no longer around within Camelot.

_"How did you find yourself within Camelot, young one?"_

_"My mother led me here." I was only twelve when Morgana had presented the question to me. I knew it was something that she had contemplated the idea for a while since she had more than likely had it trapped within her mind since she had found me. I had been si_ _x at the time and it had been six years since. I was actually shocked that she had contained it for such a long time. "She knew I would be safe in Camelot in comparison to her herself."_

_"What could that possibly mean, my friend?"_

_"She's a witch." Silence hung between us as I continued what I was doing, finishing the green wrapping around her braided hair. I swallowed hard knowing that her brother's actions against the magical beings within the land was a soft spot for the maiden. I knew the truth struck a chord within the woman, but I also knew that she would feel betrayed if I never told her the truth._

I would rather let her feel pain for me than feel pain because of me.

I stood beside the main door within Merlin's creation chambers as Morgana was ranting towards the old wizard himself. Beside me was Hisirdoux, the older wizard's apprentice. He looked over to me with a simple smile as the two older beings within the room were still fuming against one another once more.

"How are you, my friend?" I smiled towards the fellow youngling within the castle walls as his familiar found it's way to his shoulder. I knew Hisirdoux well. Even though his magic within his veins kept him at the same age as I grew normally between the two of us, we were raised together like brothers. When Merlin wasn't around and Morgana had a say, she would let us talk freely towards the both of us as well as act like the children we truly were. We were close. Even his familiar had grown close to me over time as he realized I could make his favorite salmon with ease due to my time as a lonesome street dweller making my own meals to survive since I was young.

"As well as one can be, Hisirdoux." The young wizard chuckled at me as placed a hand on my shoulder even though I kept myself in my normal stature as my hands stay secure behind my back as my stand stayed wide at my feet. But my shoulders gave away, showing how truly at ease my friend made me as his small laugh at my reaction conflicted against Merlin's and Morgana's scuffle.

"At least you don't need to hear the old man act as if it wasn't his fault."

"I would rather deal with that than worry for Morgana's mental well being." As I glanced back over to the older wizards, I saw that Morgana was fuming still against the old man's contradictions to her worries for the magical creatures within Arthur's ceils. "She feels as if she was anyone else that her brother would have her in the same place as those she worries for."

"I couldn't blame her. I start to think the same if it weren't for Merlin's graces when he found me."

"You and I the same. Set for if you replace the old man with the fair lady." Hisirdoux's laughter was hard to contain as it caused the other two human figures to look over to us as if we were distracting them from their normal conversation.

"Sorry. It wasn't about your conflict if that brings your anger to a smaller amount for the two of us."

"I ask for forgiveness as well. I caused the disturbance." I placed a hand over my heart as I nodded my head towards Morgana specifically. It caused her features to soften as she walked over to me. She placed a hand on my shoulder as a small smile fluttered across her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. The both of you. We shouldn't have this conversation before you." I felt my own smile appear on my face as she spoke to us in a soft tone she kept only for Hisirdoux and I. I knew her words were true as she looked between the two of us as her green orbs kept a soft gleam within them. She glanced over to Merlin for a second before looking back to his apprentice and me. "Let's go, James. I believe I have done enough damage here." I nodded my head as I allowed her to lead the way as I made sure to give a symbol of my goodbyes to both Merlin and my friend before following her. Once we made it out into the hallway, Morgana pulled me into a small hug that I instantly reciprocated. Morgana was never one to showcase her emotions so the action was rare for the young woman. So when she would, I accepted it with ease. Especially when I knew she thought of me as more than her servant, but more like her own child.

"If you're still sorry for what had happened, Morgana, you have no reason to be." I pulled back from my mother figure with a wide smile as she placed her hands on my shoulders.

"I know, my young friend, but I still believe that you shouldn't have been victim to that sight."

"I am your obedient servant, Morgana. As well as your friend. I am here to see you at your worst, may you agree to it or not." She chuckled at me as a wide smile appeared on her face.

"You have always been my friend, James. Even as a child, you made my days brightened. Sometimes, I even think of you as my own." I smiled at the idea.

"I had a feeling you would and I think the same at times. You are like a mother to me and I could never repay the kindness you have given to me." I was pulled within her arms once more as the idea was set out in the clear air between us.

"You have repaid my kindness in more way than you could ever understand, James. You have kept me sane in times I was near to lose myself." I chuckled as we pulled apart as she toyed with my jet black hair. "My young friend, you have saved me the same as I have saved you. Your only job to me was only ever being my dearest companion."

_If only I knew how little time I had with Morgana and the war that was soon to come. I would have lived within those moments for much longer than I had allowed myself._

"Morgana!" I screamed out into the flames as I dashed through the dark forest. The sounds of clashing swords against hard stone rang around me as I continued to scream out towards the red hair woman. "Morgana! Where are you!?" I knew that it was futile as I slashed through some of the Gum-Gums that came before me to try to slow my feasible rage. I dashed through the dusted corpses as I continued my search through the dark forest only to witness Morgana standing in front of all of Arthur's best soldiers as she split her shadows into more of herself. I whispered to myself as I watched her attack those that were sworn to protect her, her brother, and the land of Camelot.

"Morgana."

She whipped her head towards me as I realized the friendly green orbs that I was accustomed to were replaced with pitch-black pools that made me feel as if I was watching a ghost of who I used to know. Suddenly, a soft look danced across her face while a flash of her green irises was given my direction before they returned back to their darken predecessors. As soon as the moment happened, she disappeared.

"MORGANA!" I felt my voice grow raw as I stood there, sword in hand, and dried blood above my left brow as she faded from my view while her silhouette danced across her handmade battlefield against her kingdom's own people.

* * *

"I have a suggestion for you, young James." I stood before Merlin as a broken young man seeing what Morgana had become, yet I was true to my training as I stood in the same stance I have always have before Merlin and those of the higher caliber within the castle walls.

"And what would that be, sir Merlin." I nodded my head as I spoke, knowing my voice was nothing like it had been months prior.

"There is a war brewing and I want your hand within bracing for the future."

I looked at Merlin for a moment as I counted the heartbeats that passed as silence hung between us.

_One._

_Thud._

_Two._

_Thud._

_Three._

"What would you mean with that, sir?"

"I want to place you under a spell." Merlin walked up to me as he placed a book on his large working table that I was standing before. He placed a hand on my shoulder as he looked me deep in my eyes. "I know the loss of Morgana within your life has struck a chord that I could never heal, but you are sworn to protect her as well as the line between humanity and magical creatures that Camelot danced between. I want you to continue this for an era you could not live toward on your own."

"So you want to place me in a slumber?"

"Something of the likes." I glanced away from the wizard as I looked around the empty room, only noticing now the lack of Hisirdoux's presence.

"Where is sir Hisirdoux? Does he know of your plan?"

"He is the one entrusted with the unfolding of it." I looked back to the older wizard once more. Searching through his blue orbs with my own as time itched on slowly between us as my mind had already decided on my future.

"I'll accept this proposition."

A few days later, I was led by Merlin from Camelot to a land I have never had laid a step on before. I was shown a small cavern on top of a mountain where I was bound to lay until I will be needed next. There was a stone altar where I was told to lay as Merlin's green magic flowed around me.

"You agreed rather quickly, young man. I have to present the question that has been haunting me since our talk. Why did you take the opportunity so quickly? You have no clue of the world that you will awaken in." I smiled up at the older man as he held his staff tight in his right hand.

"Sir, I would rather awaken to a new world than end my life within a time where I failed my only mission." I placed my hands on my chest as I closed my eyes, awaiting his magic to take over my mind as I said my final words to him. "Maybe a different time will give me another chance. Maybe then I can accomplish to protect those within the future. I can only hope to be forgiven by Morgana when I awaken for failing her." A softness found its way in Merlin's voice at such a degree that I regretted closing my eyes before seeing his face myself as he spoke.

"Only time could tell, young James. Now, sleep well."

Then suddenly, my body and mind felt as if I was drifted off into a dark land of slumber that I would unknowingly be acquaintances with for nearly a millennia.

As if time had never passed, a familiar voice called out to me.

"Hello, old friend. We have a lot to catch you up on." Slowly but surely, I opened my eyes as if it was there was weights constraining them. Feeling flowed into my body as I was able now to move my limbs. I went to lean up, but a hand placed itself on my shoulder and it felt like a familiar aura had surrounded me. "Be careful there, James. It has been centuries. Your body must be numb due to the lack of movement." His chuckle filled the air as I knew all to well know who was trying to constrain me.

"Hisirdoux, you of all people should know I was never one to do as I was told if it went against what I thought was right." I looked over to who was like a brother to me to only be showcased how the time had changed his hair and cloth, but not his figure or face. "Is there some kind of elixir I need to be welcomed to since you still look not even a day over eighteen?" The young wizard only smiled as I spoke.

"Well, as you will witness yourself, magic can be a powerful being to keeping one the same for years to come." He turned away from me, his familiar Archie upon his shoulder. "Come, we have much we need to do." With a smile, I placed myself up on my feet, bouncing a little between each foot to gain feeling in each leg before following him.

"With you, my friend? I'll follow you to the Darklands if need be."

"And you as well, James."


	2. Great Mother of Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I've been a writing machine and I have no clue when I'm going to stop lol. The kind words and comments didn't help with my urge to write more. Doesn't help I'm out of class right now too.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy this update! :)

"Why are we trudging through the forestry, Hisirdoux? Weren't there beaten paths that could take us to our destinations much faster than this?" The older boy between the two of us looked over to me with a smile as his familiar still sat upon his shoulder.

"Well, James, you have to understand first that the 'beaten paths' of our times are now what are called roads where fast metal contraptions called vehicles can run you over as if you were nothing." I felt my eyes grow wide at his description, only being given a laugh by him. "Secondly, your armor would cause a scene if spotted. We have to get you to where I have been laying low to change it before we go anywhere in the public eye." I looked over his change in attire and compared it to my own. My gold and silver-plated armor covered an off white tunic and dark braies would be a striking contrast to his unique set of clothing. I had known my friend to wear a fitted vest or doublets from our time within Camelot, but now he wore a jacket like fabric that I have never seen before along with a piece of attire that mimicked like that of my tunic but was much shorter and without the strings and fridges that mine came with. Even his bottoms were much more different as they looked as if they constricted more than my braies do.

"I was about to say how dreadful those britches you wear must be." This caused my friend to almost howl in laughter as he patted me on my back. The sound nearly transferred me to simpler times for both of us. When I had first arrived at the castle and he had started his apprenticeship.

_"So, what shall I call you?" The much older boy put the back of his hands on his hips as he looked down at me with a small smile dancing across his features._

_"I'm James." I gave him a smile that mimicked his own which awarded me with a small bow as he introduced himself._

_"Well James, I'm Hisirdoux. Nice to meet your acquaintance."_

I smiled at the memory as we continued our way through the thick forest. Hisirdoux had always been kind to me since I had first arrived within the castle walls for reasonings I did not understand until I was much older. Where others saw me as a problem to fix and troublemaker due to my habits and how I made my way through life beforehand, it was him and Morgana that treated me as if I was normal. Finding out in due time that Morgana's reasoning was much different than Merlin's younger apprentice. He had lived the life I had led. He understood the struggles of a starving child fighting their way through Camelot. He had been given a saving grace just as I did from his master due to Merlin seeing the fact that he could use real magic.

_"It's children like you and me, James, that will change the world for decades to come." The older boy gave me a smile as we sat together in the quiet corridors of the main walkway of the stone chambers surrounding us. "We understand the turmoil outside of these high walls. We know the pain others had been placed through. That knowledge gives us more humanity than others can ever understand." I nodded my head with a determined smile as I placed a hand on Hisirdoux's shoulder._

_"It is those like us we stand for, brother." The term made a softer smile appear on the wizard's face as he toyed with my hair, tussling around my dark brown locks as he did so._

_"Forever and always, little one."_

"Oh, James." The dark-haired wizard stopped abruptly as we neared the edge of the forest. He turned to me as Archie decided to abandon his shoulder in favor of the ground instead. "My name is now Douxie instead of Hisirdoux." I gave him a confused look which only led to one being given in return. "What? Times have changed and my name was not something that was deemed normal as years passed."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?" I felt a cheeking smile appear on my face as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Of all the names you could take, you went with one that sounds even more fake than the one you were given."

"Hey! At least you don't have to go through that turmoil! Your name is still rather popular."

"Even if it wasn't, I wouldn't have settled with Douxie as a name."

"We're not having this conversation."

"And why not?" I chuckled to myself as he had started to leave the confinements of the forestry to escape my conversation with him. I followed him absentmindedly as my smirk only cemented itself on my face. "Aw, don't be that way, brother! You act as if I had scorn you without purpose!" I felt a sudden light addition of weight to my shoulder. I glanced over my left where most of it laid to see Archie perching himself there.

"I told you, Douxie, that your name was still rather unique for the times." The glasses dawning cat looked over to me as he lifted a paw towards Douxie's direction. "Never listens to me."

"He never listens to anyone."

"You speak the truth, James." I gave the familiar a smile as Douxie's voice intruded out small conversation.

"The faster we get to the house, the faster we can get you out of that armor and ready you for the new world! Now come on! We have much to do." I rolled my eyes slightly as I followed where Douxie was leading us to.

"He's starting to sound like Merlin." Archie gave a small chuckle to that as he adjusted his glasses.

"Don't let him hear that, but I positively agree."

The rest of the journey was in silence until we reached a cement round pathway between two buildings. They were nothing like I have laid my eyes on before. He pointed towards the one to the left.

"That's the one we're staying at." I gave him a questionable look as he started already walking towards it. Archie patted at my head to gain my attention. I looked over to the black-furred familiar who readjusted himself.

"Just go ahead. He has a special surprise for you anyway." I gave him a confused look for a second longer before jogging to close the distance between Douxie and us. As soon as we reached the steps, Douxie activated his bracelet to send a small blue orb into the door. I knew well what the small spell would do as I will be now walking into a room nothing as it would naturally be.

"Ready, my friend?" I nodded my head with a smile. "Alright. Welcome to our home." He opened the door with a smile and left it open with an extended hand. Archie hopped off my shoulder and entered himself. I looked over to Douxie real quick who gave me a shrug. "You know Archie. Spoiled as can be."

"Douxie. Please enter the house already." I felt my eyes widen at the sound of the softer female voice. Douxie gave me a small smile as it was obvious he saw my reaction to the familiar voice. I glanced over to him which only caused his smile to deepen.

"Are you going into the house or are you going to stand there like a statue, my friend?" With those words, I jogged into the house with my metal clanging lightly before I came to a sudden stop. A woman with bright red hair and bright blue eyes was staring at me as if I was a ghost that appeared before her. I knew the woman's features too well. Her face was the same one that had led me to Camelot. The one that had raised me the first six years of my life and sacrificed her life to place me in safe lands. I felt a wide smile grow on my face as the woman came closer to me as her hands found themselves on both sides of my face. She brought her hand up to her glasses to bring them up one before bringing them back down before placing it back on my cheek.

"My boy." She brought a hand up to my hair, toying with it a little as a smile danced on her lips.

"Good to see you, mother. You haven't aged a day." I smiled widely up to her.

"When Douxie had said that he was going to bring a friend home, I had no clue it would be you." A small laugh came from her as she pulled me into a hug that I instantly reciprocated. When we pulled away, I looked over to Douxie who had now closed the door behind him.

"When did you find my mother?" Douxie just gave me a cheeky smile as he walked up and swung an arm over my shoulder.

"Well, wizards can tell when another person can wield magic. When I first arrived in Arcadia, I got in a small scuffle. Thanks to Barbara here though, I was able to settle down and everything much faster due to her kindness." I glanced over to my mother who had a small smile on her face from his story.

"I wouldn't have left a struggling wizard on the streets on his own." Douxie patted my shoulder as he pulled away so he was beside both of us.

"So when I realized her James as the same one I saw within Camelot's castle, I knew I had to repay the favor when I could." I shook my head to the physically older teen before glancing over to my mother once more. Letting the scene sink in as my mind couldn't get over the fact she was before me.

_The last time I saw her was near the outskirts of Camelot. A black robe covering her figure and head as she hugged me tightly. She gave me as many rations she could part with, knowing well the trials I would have to go through to survive on my own._

_"This is for the best. I wish I could accompany you, but I know I will be found within moments if not days."_

_"I know mother, but it still aches to see you go." Her soft smile appeared on her features as she pulled me into another hug, my head landing on her shoulders due to how she kneeled down to my level shortly before._

_"I know. I promise I'll find you again. I promise once all is safe, that we will be together once more." I felt a saddened smile grace my lips, knowing that if the brewing war wasn't near that she wouldn't have needed to part away from me. She pulled away from me before she placed a hand on my cheek. "For as long as I live, know I'll come back to you."_

I smiled fondly at the memory as Douxie's voice pulled me back into reality.

"Ready to be taught the ways of the new age, my friend?" Glancing around the living room to see the floating books with red auras to them and some of the older furniture echoed the era that each of us had come from.

"Seems to me that you both still live within our time era anyway." I chuckled as Douxie rolled his eyes at me.

"You do remember how that spell worked, right? The sleep you went under didn't toy with your memory, right?" He laughed at himself as he knocked lightly on the side of my head. I punched him lightly in the same shoulder of the arm he was using.

"If it messed with my memory, I would have killed you when I thought an intruder entered my sleeping tomb." A smirk placed itself on my face as he instantly pulled his arm away from me with a nervous laugh.

"Don't remind me that you could slaughter me with ease."

When we were in Camelot, Douxie and I had been on many hunts together due to our ties to Morgana and Merlin. To protect Morgana, I had battled against many creatures and humans alike. My training with Lancelot made my work much easier than it was when I had first begun while Douxie hadn't had much real training with his magic at that point.

_I stabbed through the smaller Gum-Gum with ease, pulling the slim silver blade from the creature as it was slowly crumbled to pieces of stones. Douxie, who was knocked on his back with his braceleted hand in front of him to try to protect himself with a shield spell. I chuckled at the older boy with a smile as I lent out a hand towards him._

_"You look as if you're shocked I came to your aid."_

_"I'm more shocked at the fact that a Gum-Gum was just stabbed through his chest from behind as if he wasn't made out of pure stone." He grasped my forearm, his hand wrapping around my elbow as I pulled him up to his feet. "When did you gain so much strength, little one?" He nudged me lightly as I placed my sword back into its scaffold._

_"When Lancelot started treating me like an endless amount of sparing entertainment."_

"So, is there a story I must go with? A new identity I need?" I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked between my old friend and my mother. Douxie rubbed his chin for a moment as he looked over to my mother.

"Well, we have stated for a little over a year now that I'm your son. Maybe we can say that James and I are brothers. We could say that you were living with our father until he passed recently." He placed a hand on my chin, forcing me to turn as he looked at both sides of my face. "I think we look close enough alike for that to work. Though, I do believe I'm a bit more attractive." I slapped his hand away with a chuckle as he was laughing lightly at my reaction. He looked over to the older witch with a smile on his face. "What do you think Barbara? Would we pass?" She laughed lightly at him as she placed a hand on one of each of our shoulders.

"Blue like eyes, dark hair, and fair skin? I do believe that it will work well. A lot of siblings had fewer similarities than the two of you." She looked over to me with a smile at the end of her statement. "But that means your name would be James Lake. That is if you want to keep that one."

"I would rather have my given name than anything else."

"Then so be it! James Lake, Douxie Lake, and Barbara Lake. Our small family trio."

"Then what am I?" Douxie looked over to Archie who had just jumped up onto the arm of the couch beside him.

"You're the family pet." I could tell just by the look in Archie's eyes that he despised that comment.

"When you should be the one in a collar? I doubt so." I leaned over to the familiar as I pointed a thumb over the taller 'teen'.

"Can we keep him Arch? We could get him a leash, his own bed. I promise I'll take care of him." I laughed as Douxie slapped my shoulder lightly.

"And here I was about to help you learn of the new era. Brought you back to your mother and you speak of me like an animal? Okay, I know where I stand." He turned from me, starting to make his way towards the staircase not too far away from us.

"Don't be like that, Doux!" I chuckled as he turned back towards me as he placed his foot on the first step.

"I'm not being like anything. Now hurry up. We need to get you out of that armor before anyone asks any questions." I rolled my eyes at him before looking over to my mother. She only gave me a soft smile as she placed a hand on Archie's head to give him a light scratch behind his left ear.

"Go ahead. I have Archie here to keep me company. We can always catch up when you're done." I smiled at the idea before nodding my head. It was just then when I realized that she was in a set of clothing that was nothing like Douxie's. She had a white coat with her name right above where her heart was which was over baggy green pants and shirt that seemed to be made from silk-like material.

_Great Mother of Merlin, what kind of styles are placed within this time period?_

I chuckled to myself as I made my way up the stairs that Douxie had already disappeared up to. He was standing in front of a door straight off to the left of the top of the staircase. He opened it, entering the room and left the door open behind him. I followed after him to see it was a sleeping chamber of some kind. There were two wardrobes, two beds, and a desk in the center under a window. One side was filled with images of people dressed similarly to Douxie holding what I could tell were instruments while the other was blank. Douxie held out his arms beside him as he turned to me with a wide smile.

"What do you think?" He dropped one of his hands to his side as he pointed a thumb over to the bed on his left. "We had a guest room, but since there's a lot I need to teach you with not much time, I figured we could share a room until then. Once we're done with everything, you can move to your own room if you want but until then you're stuck with me." He gave me a wide smile as he sat on what I could finger was his side of the room. "Now, there is a bathroom down the hall of this room where you can take off your armor. Once you're back, we can go through the clothes I have to see what will fit you." He grabbed what seemed like a lute off of its standing rack and placed it in his lap. "Until then, I'm going to play my guitar." I rolled my eyes at the familiar sight as soft chords were already coming from what I know now is a guitar.

"You never changed even though almost a millennia had passed." He only gave me a cheeky grin as I exited the room. I followed his instructions and entered the bathroom beside our room. I closed the door softly as I looked over the room. Everything was pearly white while black and white flooring filled the room under my feet. I walked over to the curtain and pulled it, seeing a metalhead that I figured the water came from.

"Nothing like Camelot." I turned from what I figured was the shower as I looked around the room once more. I walked over toward the sink where a mirror sat above it. I leaned forward and took a closer look at my face. The few scars I had that added to my features were visible with ease while a few of them faded almost to inexistent. One of them cut through my left eyebrow, another was on the top of the bridge of my nose while one was cut across my cheek, and the last one was a faded straight cut on the side of my chin. My dark brown hair was nearly black was the same length as it was when I was placed to sleep. There was no change to my features from what I last saw. No dark circles or age lines. Just a simple sixteen-year-old knight in his armor.

_In a washing room that looked as if Arthur could afford it for himself._

I chuckled at myself as I started to unbuckle my gauntlets from my forearms.

_Surprising that my armor didn't even have any evidence of the effects of time. There was no dust or scuffs, just the same few dents that came from the few battles they were worn through._

I looked up to the mirror after I had shed off the rest of my armor. My white tunic was loose but kept tight around my waist. My braies ended right above my knees as thin socks covered the rest of the exposed skin. I looked down at my feet seeing that the leather-wrapped shoes were the same as always. I looked back up to the mirror with a soft smile as I tugged at the front of my tunic, ruffling the cloth slightly. I leaned down and picked up the pieces of armor and opened the bathroom door once more, leaving a few pieces there since I couldn't grab all of them at once. Once I entered the room Douxie and I was sharing once more, I heard a snicker come from the wizard.

"How many pieces was the thing in?!" He laughed heavily after having finished his question.

"You don't want to know." I smiled at him as I looked back down to the arm pieces, chest, and shoulder plates I was carrying before looking up to him. "Now, where do I place them?" Douxie put his guitar back into his stand before bringing himself up to his feet.

"Go ahead and grab the rest of the pieces. I'll place them in your wardrobe for you." He grabbed the armor plates from my hands. I placed a hand over my heart and gave a small bow to him.

"Thank you, Douxie."

"Don't worry about it. Now go grab the rest of them." I did as I was told to only see that he was placing them on the shelves within the wardrobe. The arm and shoulder pieces were on the top shelf as the chest plates were placed on the second. As I gave him the rest of the pieces, he placed all of them on the bottom shelf before closing the dark wooden doors with a soft thud. "Now, ready to get rid of the tunic?" He turned and walked towards his wardrobe that was across from my own. He opened his doors and pulled out a few articles of clothing before flinging them on his bed. He pulled out a blue jacket and put it against my chest. "What do you think?" I shrugged as I looked down at it.

"I enjoy the color." With a smile, he chucked it over to my side of the room, the jacket landing on my bed.

"Good to know." He turned once more, pulling out a few more things, these times they were britches. Each one was a different color. "Now, go try these on. We need to figure out what size you are." I rolled my eyes at him a little.

"Is this how we're spending our night?" He nodded his head once as a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Yup!" He pushed the clothes into my chest, forcing me to grab them for myself. "Now go. We have much to do."

"Whatever you say, Merlin."

"Don't you dare say that again."

"Don't act like him again." I chuckled at Douxie's reaction as I went to do as I was told. I toyed with some of the articles of clothing, feeling some of the materials as I walked towards the bathroom once more. I grind my teeth together lightly as one of them made a scratching noise as I entered the room.

_There are quite a few ideas I'm going to need to grow accustomed to._

I looked back over to the room I had just come out of.

_But at least I'm not alone in the transition._

I smiled slightly at the idea as the door closed behind me.

_Thank Merlin for that._


	3. Oh Fuzzy-Buckets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how much love this story is getting. Y'alls comments make me feel as if I'm actually good at this lol.
> 
> Yubel578, I hope this chapter answers the question you had for me on FF by the way.
> 
> ALSO! An idea I have that I'll be using at some point in this story is from a Tumblr user by the name of sammyheroes. I give her all the credit for it, but I won't speak about it just yet since I don't know if I'm going to use it in this chapter yet. But when I do, I'll let y'all know. I think you guys will enjoy it.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this update and thank you so much for all the kind words! Makes me feel like I'm actually doing some good work instead of just toying with my ideas.

"What are these numbers purposes? And why does the book desire me to answer for 'x' so frequently?" I looked up to Douxie with a confused look on my face as I was reading what he called his Precalculus book.

I was a bright student from what Morgana had stated of me. She praised me for how quickly I could learn and understand foreign concepts. But as I sit here in these oddly comfortable pants that Douxie called 'sweats', I found myself confused beyond belief. I had found amusement from his other books on subjects like this. The one on science was the one that piqued my interest the most as well as the Shakespearean play he gave me the night before.

_"When was this written? The author's way of words is rather familiar to our own times."_

_"I believe it originally came out in 1601? I remember most of England at the time losing their minds on the matter." I looked over to Douxie with a raised eyebrow. "What?"_

_"So no wonder why you have an accent much more pristine than I remember." This caused me to get his pillow flung at me which I struck right back into his side of the room._

_"You're insufferable."_

_"I want you to say something for me." I sat up, leaving the play in my lap as I did so._

_"And what is that?" He took his pillow that I struck back towards him and placed it back to where he had it before._

_"Say Tuesday."_

_"Tuesday." I couldn't help but snicker at him. "What?"_

_"Chewsday."_

_"I don't sound like that!"_

I chuckled at myself as I started scribbling out an idea on how to solve the problem from the book.

"Trust me, my friend, I struggle with it myself." He gave me a smile as he sat down on his bed after getting dressed. He was wearing the same kind of outfit from the day we had first encountered each other once again. "At least you're getting through the algebra concepts with ease. That'll help you seem normal when you start school." I looked up to Douxie after he stated that.

"I'm going to school? Like you do?" Douxie explained to me that it was normal for those around our age to go to this place called school. It was where people around our age would learn about the world and certain subjects while conversing and growing bonds with each other.

"There are even groups after school where you can make friends while doing something you enjoy outside of what you're being taught."

I was fascinated by the idea. That was until Douxie explained the type of school he goes to. He called it an academy where it was a lot more strict than a normal high school. There was a dress code that he said he despised as well as restricted groups and ideas that could be presented within the school

"I don't want to be a 'prisoner' to your school though." Douxie laughed lightly at my reactions.

"Thankfully for both of us, your mother wants us to go to the same school and since the academy has no open slots at the moment, she's transferring me to the normal high school as she's enrolling you today."

"So I do get to go to school with you? Is it not a prisoner concept?" Douxie smiled widely at me.

"Yes. We get to go to school together. Not in a prisoner way either." He laughed a little at the idea. "You know, you have never changed from that young boy you were when we first met. Don't change that, will you?" I smiled widely at him as I closed my notebook that he had given me.

"I'll try my best not to." I closed the math book, handing it back to him. "Do you think I need to do anymore work today? My brain is feeling as if I had treated it like my limbs when I was training with Lancelot."

"I was actually thinking I could show you around Arcadia." I popped up at that, feeling as if I stood up straight like one of those meerkats I saw when we went on forest adventures when I was young. This drew a laugh out of the older 'teen'. "You seem to enjoy that idea. Come on, let's get going then."

"You're serious?" I gave him shocked eyes as he got up to his feet.

"Do I look as if I'm messing with you?" I got up to my feet, noticing now the difference between my bare feet to his shoe covered ones.

"Um, what about that?" I pointed down to my feet. This caused the wizard to walk over to his dresser, rummaging in his bottom drawer of his wardrobe as he grabbed something from the side of it. He turned back to me with a pair of white socks as well as shoes that looked almost exactly like his. I took them from him hesitantly before sitting back down to put them on. "You have given me quite a bit these last few days. Most importantly your patience. Thank you for this, brother." I looked up to Douxie with a wide smile after I finished putting the black ankle shoes on. I stood back up to be given each of Douxie's hands on my shoulders. He gave me a large smile before he spoke.

"You would do the same for me." He patted his right hand gently after giving me a once over. "You've done well with the change. From the clothes to the constant learning, I'm proud of how well you are doing." This made a smile spread across my face as he took his hands back. "Wait, there is one last thing I need to give you." I nodded my head as he went back to where he was rummaging through his wardrobe's first drawer once more. This time he came back quickly after he closed it. "This will make it obvious we're brothers or, at least, let it be known we know each other." He took my hand and placed a necklace into it. It looked exactly like his that he had around his neck. Instantly, I put it around my neck. Looking over the clothes I had on as well. I had a black t-shirt that was a little big for my build with black sweats that had these three white stripes down the sides along with the black shoes he had just given me. With the idea that I had a skull necklace much like my friend, I knew I looked more like Douxie than I would myself, but I didn't mind.

"Thank you, brother."

"You're welcome, brother."

* * *

"This place is amazing." I looked over to Douxie with a wide smile as we walked through the streets of Arcadia. He nudged me lightly in my shoulder as we walked side by side.

"You haven't been here long enough for it to grow old on you."

"Are you kidding me?" I looked over to him with wide eyes. "This is so different than where I'm from."

"Oh, by the way, since you have more of a Scottish like accent, we're using that to our advantage." I nodded my head as he spoke. "We're going to say you lived in Scotland for a while with our father if anyone asks where you came from."

"Seems easy enough." We stopped at a corner of a street due to how the vehicles that he spoke of when I first awoke were going through the intersection with ease. I was staring at one that went by that was someone that looked around my age on a two-wheeled contraption. Sensing my interest, Douxie explained what it was without a second thought.

"Those are Vespas. Pretty cool right?" I nodded my head, not really able to speak due to my shock.

_How could they ride on that with no problem? I had troubles with horse riding and those had four legs let alone wheels._

"We can cross now." I followed Douxie subconsciously before shaking my head lightly. I felt my hair flop a little around before landing into my eyes, causing it to be hard to see for a moment. Due to this, I felt my shoulder knock into someone else's after we reached the other corner of the street.

"Oh, my apologies." I ran my left hand through my hair as I turned to speak to who I nearly ran completely into. Instantly, I felt my tongue act as if it was a cotton ball as my jaw threatened to unhinge itself. The girl was a little shorter than me, not by much but enough for it to be obvious. She had short black hair with a splash of blue thrown in in the form of a strip that paired well to her fair skin. She gave me a smile as her brown eyes met my blue ones.

_Great mother of Merlin, she's beautiful._

"It's no big deal. I don't think I have seen you around. Are you new to Arcadia?" I felt a sudden weight add itself to my shoulder, I couldn't get myself to pull my eyes away from the beauty before me.

"Yeah, my brother here has just moved from Scotland. The walkways are quite different where he's from." Douxie chuckled a little at his explanation. I rolled my eyes lightly as I gave him a side glance.

"Even though I hate that you treat me as if I'm a toddler, you are not wrong."

"Oh cool!" I haven't noticed due to my infatuation with the girl I had knocked shoulders with to see that there were two others that she was with. Once had darker skin with dark eyes and brown hair as the other was pale with black eyes and black hair. Each of them, I realized had completely different clothing styles from what I have seen from Douxie's collection.

_I'm never going to get used to these ways of covering, am I?_

"Well, I'm Claire." The one I had apologized to spoke with a smile. Gesturing to the first girl I noticed and then to the other respectively. "These two are Darci and Mary. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm James. This is my older brother, Douxie." I smiled as I raised my right hand to gesture to the wizard that still used my shoulder as a leaning pillar. "It's nice to meet your acquaintance."

"How old are you?" The one I now knew as Mary spoke. "You speak like you're in your twenties or something." I chuckled at that.

_Oh, you have no clue._

"I'm fifteen."

"Seriously? That means you're a sophomore right?"

_What in the great King Arthur does sophomore-?_

"Yeah. He's a sophomore while I'm a senior." I could tell by Douxie's voice that he gave the three girls a joyful smile. "I go to the academy, but due to this one," Douxie messed with my hair a little as he continued to speak. "I'm transferring to Acadia High so we can go to school together."

"Oh, that's cool. Mary, Darci, and I are actually sophomores at Arcadia High so if you need any help," Claire gestured to me with an open hand that she supported with an arm she crossed over her chest. "We could help you out. Especially when you get your schedule."

"Thank you. That would be wonderful, actually. I haven't even been Arcadia Oaks long enough to even see where the school even is." This got a small laugh out of the girl before me.

"How about we exchange numbers then? I can text you Darci's and Mary's as well."

"Sure thing." I pulled out my phone that Douxie took the second day of me being in the house to understand once I was given it by my mother. Thankfully, his lessons helped me understand a lot about it as well as how to use it. I placed it in the girl's extended hand. She quickly tapped on the screen before giving it back to me.

"I already sent myself a text so I have yours, but I'll send you Mary's and Darci's later." She gave me a smile as I took it back from her. "We should get going, we might be late for the film we're heading to if we don't."

"Oh, don't let us keep you ladies." I gave her a wide smile while I placed my phone back into my pocket. "It was wonderful meeting you three."

"You as well. See you around."

"Nice meeting you two!" The one I knew as Darci gave us a wave as the three of them departed from the scene. I watched after them, well, specifically one of them, as they left.

"Seems you already have someone that interests you." Douxie gave me a smirk as he put himself in front of me. I only gave him a smile before giving him a response.

"Could you blame me?"

"To be honest, I have to say you have some great taste." I chuckled at that as he put his arm over my shoulder. "Now, let's continue on our little adventure, shall we? Or would you rather go back into your mind to think of that Claire girl?" I nudged him in his ribs with my elbow.

"Remember, I can kill you easily."

"Hey, at least let me have my fun! I have never been a brother before, I want to live this up while I can."

* * *

After a little while, we had made quite a few stops with Douxie excitingly showcasing to me his favorite spots in the area. One of them being a cafe that he said he has been working in his free time, which explained the warm drink in my hand as we walked through was should be a water canal under a bridge way. We were sipping from our cups as we walked side by side, the cool afternoon wind fighting against us gently. I took a sip from my paper cup, the taste of chocolate filling my mouth willingly before I swallowed the warm liquid with a gentle sigh as I brought the cup away from myself.

"What was this called again?"

"Hot chocolate." Douxie gave me a wide smile as he nudged me with his knuckles. "You enjoy it?" I looked at the cup before me before looking over to the wizard.

"To be honest, I would die for another."

"I forget that you weren't around when sugar was welcomed to our area of the world. We'll need to make sure that we don't get you overly attached." I laughed along with me as we strolled through the canal.

"Why are we going this way?" I looked over to Douxie who was taking a long swig from his drink before speaking.

"This is my favorite way home. No cars. No lights. Just the cool breeze and once you get through the canal, forestry." He flashed me a quick smile before looking forward once more. "It reminds me of simpler times." I nodded my head, even though he was not looking at me, before looking forward myself with a content smile. We continued our walk silently until a few piles of crumbled rocks under the overpass gained my attention.

"Do you see that?" I looked over to Douxie, hoping it wasn't my eyes toying with my mind.

"Do you think-?" He didn't have to finish his sentence for me to understand what he was contemplating what the occurrence would be. We didn't need to speak another word for us to start running towards the mounds of rocks. We came to a stop, just to see that the mounds of rocks were rather large for them to have not come from what we believed it would be. I placed a hand on one of the piles, feeling the faded engravings on the stones.

"Troll remains."

"What are they doing out this way? They're a little close to humanity for their liking, don't you agree?" I nodded my head as my touch lingered on the stone.

By the markings, I can tell that the being had been around for a while. If I remembered right from Morgana's teachings, trolls used carvings on their skin to showcase their linage or ages. For example, after a certain amount of centuries, they would have a certain amount.

"From where the shadow is casting, it seems the being was caught in the sunlight." I got up to my feet, looking around the rubble of what once was a living creature. "More than likely was forced into it since this overpass is still darkened." I looked over to Douxie who was rubbing his chin in thought. There was a silence between us that was deafening.

Until I heard a voice unlike Douxie's and my own.

"James. Lake. Knight of Camelot."

"Did you hear that?" Douxie gave me a weird look as his hand dropped down to his side.

"What are you talking about? All I hear is the wind."

"James. Lake."

"There it is again." I turned around, seeing the largest piece of rubble that was sitting in what was left of the sunlight. I didn't know what I was doing until I found myself kneeling before the crumbled pieces.

"James. Knight of Camelot."

I moved the top piece of the rubble, being welcomed to the sight of a small circle contraption glowing a bright blue aura. It had engravings around it that I could tell was in the ancient language Morgana and Merlin used for their spells. It was like a clock with multiple gears within it yet had no notions of telling time. I grabbed the object without a second thought, weighing the small metal piece within my hands. Suddenly, I felt a weight add itself to my shoulder. I didn't need to look up over my shoulder to see that it was Douxie.

"Oh fuzzy-buckets."

* * *

"You're saying that Merlin's death bringing creation has chosen my son not even a week after he awakes from his slumber?" My mother was rather furious as Douxie tried his best to explain what the amulet I had found meant to her. I was still trying to wrap my own mind around it myself.

_"You never say that phrase with good reasonings." I looked over to Douxie as an anxious feeling was rising in my chest._

_"Well, that is the Amulet of Daylight. Merlin created it."_

_"So what's so terrible about it?"_

_"It brings death to whoever it calls for." I got up on my feet, looking toward my friend as if he was insane._

_"Explain."_

_"It was made to help banish Gunmar into the Darklands before the Battle of Killahead Bridge. Its purpose was to help those that it called upon to defend not just troll kind, but also humanity." He looked away from me for a moment as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It was never meant to call upon a human. Let alone one with a witch for a mother. It has only ever called upon trolls to take on the duty of protecting the realm from the darkness."_

_"But now it has called upon me."_

I weighed the amulet in my hand, twisting my wrist to see both sides of it as it glowed lightly against my pale skin as my mother and Douxie were still battling wits about the situation.

"Do you think I want him to be the Trollhunter? He has been my friend for years! He had just gotten acquainted with a lot within this world, I would rather keep him for as long as he can enjoy it."

"Is there any way to save him from it? Can't the amulet reconsider?"

"Merlin was insistent that the amulet never made a mistake. Even Deya tried returning the amulet once it had chosen her, but it will always return. It will be James' until he dies. Rather we like it, or not." I stood up as my mother was about to refute the idea, cutting her off before she could argue against Merlin's apprentice.

"Mother, I have spent my life fighting for and against magical creatures." I looked back down to the amulet that was in my hand. "When Morgana had taken me in, she taught me so much about the world of magic that I knew of each creature by name as well as their origin. From goblins to gnomes and gnomes to Gum-Gums, she made sure I knew who and what they were. What they desired, what they needed, as well as their weaknesses and strengths." I walked up to my mother with a wide smile on my lips. "I had promised my life to the protection of the innocent creatures and those that desired to harm them. If this could help me accomplish that promise," I glanced down at the amulet once more before instantly putting my attention back to my mother. "Then I'll accept it with every fiber in my being."

"Are you sure of this?" She gave me a soft look as her eyes screamed for me to reconsider. I know she saw me as the young boy she had left outside of Camelot and she only desired for my safety, but life has never been kind to me.

_If this amulet can help me make the lives of others easier, then I'll accept the call. Destiny had always been my friend as it has given me opportunities that I have never thought I could have. Saving my life as well as others._

_Destiny has never stirred my wrong before. Why would it now?_

"Morgana had only ever wished to protect the creatures of the magic realm from unneeded deaths and pain." I looked over to Douxie, him nodding sadly at the idea, remembering the Morgana we had once known. "If this is giving me the destiny to fulfill the wish of the woman I once knew that had given me shelter in my time of need, then I will gladfully take it with open arms." I placed my hands on my mother's shoulders, the amulet clutched tightly in my right as I did so. "I'm not the child you once knew. I am a lot stronger and wiser than the boy you knew. I know you desire the best for me." I gave her a soft look as a small smile graced my face. "But you must understand, I feel as if my life has led to this." She placed her hands on my face as her thumbs rubbed my cheekbones softly. Her blue eyes had a storm of emotions thundering about until they softened slowly, looking at me as if I was a priceless jewel.

"I know it has been almost a millennia, but when did you outgrow my protection?" I chuckled at her as I placed my open hand on hers while the one with the amulet fell to my side.

"When I decided I need to protect those like you from those like me."


	4. Undecided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the love this story is getting is a little overwhelming because I was starting to think my AU ideas weren't going anywhere but here we are. Like holy shit I love y'all. thank you for all the reviews and comments y'all having been giving this. I hope you guys stay in for the long haul. I know some people might not like where I'm planning on taking this, especially since I do have a lot of plans to showcase the effects of this with Douxie's help in certain things. 
> 
> But anyway, I hope you guys continue to enjoy this! Much love mates!

"Wonderful! You kept your agility throughout these centuries." Douxie gave me a wide smile as he threw another small wisp of fire towards me that I dodged with ease. I gave him a cocky smile as I placed my sword on my back.

"Doesn't help that I'm used to dodging mounds of Earth and now you're throwing small fireballs at my feet."

"Would you rather it be Archie?" I looked over to the cat that was sitting patiently at Douxie's feet who looked up to his familiar as he adjusted his glasses.

"I rather keep myself out of this tomfoolery."

"Aw come on, Arch." The wizard bent down to his familiar, even though the rock he was standing on top of made it difficult to do so. "It would be good to see if James kept his stealth after all these years."

"And be used as if I'm a fireball grenade launcher? You must have me pinned as a different dragon." I chuckled at Archie's response before my attention was torn away from a loud slam coming from the house.

"Did you hear that?" I glanced over to Douxie who had instantly jumped down from the rock he was standing upon as he stepped towards the house.

"I have no clue what that could be. Barbara has a protection spell on the house. Nothing with ill will intent can enter." As if making sure whatever caused the commotion desired to be found, a large thud could be heard from under the house. "The basement." Without a single word muttered between us, I pulled out my sword once more as Douxie helped Archie up onto his shoulder before we entered the house silently. We stepped carefully towards the basement door, giving each other a reassuring nod as Douxie reached out and opened it. I led the silent march down the staircase as he held his bracelet up to illuminate small patches of the room. Once I reached the end of the staircase, I scanned the room with a skillful eye.

"Hello-!" I turned towards the voice with my sword ready to slay the owner of it with ease. I hesitated when I realized it was a six-eyed and four-armed troll that held each one of his hands up as each eye seemed to widen at my actions. "Well, this is a rather unique greeting, don't you agree?" The troll gave me a worried smile as I eased up on my battle stance.

_He doesn't seem aggressive or any of the likes. He must not be if he had found his way into the basement._

"I must ask, who are you, my troll friend?" I was sure to keep my blade in my hand even though I lowered it to my side. It might have been the training Lancelot placed me through, but I have always had a feeling that anything could happen in any type of situation. Friendly banter could turn to war within seconds. I have witnessed it myself so it made me a rather hardened character. Always ready to strike if need be.

"Oh, how uncourteous of me!" He gave me a true smile as he placed two of his arms behind his back as the other two placed themselves on his chest, bending slightly at the waist as he introduced himself. "My name is Blinky and this is my companion, AAARRRGGHH." Suddenly from the shadows behind the green stoned troll, a tan-skinned one with moss over his shoulders and head joined in the conversation. "We are here to congratulate you on your call of destiny as well as allow our services to you."

"Services?" Douxie quirked an eyebrow towards the troll as he took the last few steps of the staircase to join my side. "Last I knew, trolls like yourself were rather hesitant to interact with humanity."

"The amulet never fails when calling upon its new wielder and AAARRRGGHH and I are those sworn to train those destined with it." He put his four arms in front of him as he intertwined his fingers with the opposite hand of each arm. "From how calm you two are acting, I can see you have met our kind before."

"Let's just say it has been a while." I put my sword on my back as I spoke. "My name is James Lake. This is my friend Douxie Casperan." I gestured over to the older 'teen' with an open hand.

"Cat." The troll I now know as AAARRRGGHH elongated the word as he licked his lips.

"Don't even try it." Archie narrowed his eyes at the larger being as he put himself on Douxie's opposite shoulder to try his best to get as far from the troll as possible. "I won't hesitate to bury you in flames." This caused the smaller troll to look between Douxie and me for a moment with a shocked look in his eyes before he spoke.

"A familiar. I guess one of you is a wizard?" Douxie held up his index and middle finger in a small solute while flashing his typical slanted smile.

"That would be me. This here is Archie." He pointed his thumb on the same hand towards the cat perching on his shoulder. "And mate," He looked up to AAARRRGGHH who seemed to be struggling to hold himself back from his cravings. "I wouldn't toy with him. The little fire-breather can cause hell if he desires."

"I truly won't hesitate." He sat straight up on Douxie's shoulder as his tail wrapped around him. I smiled at the two of them before looking over to the larger creatures.

"So, you two are here to offer training assistance to me?"

"Of course! That is our job within troll society. We've trained nearly every Trollhunter before you." I felt an arm place itself over my shoulders as Douxie re-joined the conversation.

"I will tell you this, my friend's progress will be rather different than you expect. Besides the fact that he's human." This caused a curious look to appear on Blinky's face. "Well, let's just say there is a lot we would need to explain. To sum it up rather easily, he and I are from the same time period. I was kept this way due to my magic. He was placed under a slumber spell to preserve him."

"What era are we speaking of specifically."

"The era of Arthur. The early 1100's."

"Great Scott." The troll gave us wide eyes as he stepped back slightly. "Then how did you two know of each other?"

"I was a protector of one of Merlin's apprentices. Douxie was also one of Merlin's apprentices." I placed a hand over my heart as I spoke of my old title.

_Seems like even over the centuries, manners never fade._

I smiled to myself as I glanced over to Douxie. "This pain in my arse was like my brother in those days." I elbowed him lightly in the side which caused him to drop his arm from over my shoulders. The wizard gave a chuckle as he rubbed his ribs slightly.

"You wouldn't want me any other way, now would you." I rolled my eyes even though I had a friendly smile still on my lips.

"Your words are true." I gave my attention back towards the trolls that seemed to come to terms with our history rather well. "Where would this training commence? I would like to be ready whenever it's possible." This caused a wide smile to present itself on the smaller troll.

"Troll Market of course!"

"Troll Market? You would let two fleshlings, well, one human and a wizard, into Troll Market?"

"What am I? Chopped dragon?" I patted the top of Archie's head with a smile as I looked towards Blinky while anticipating his answer.

"I doubt there would be a way without the lot of you together, now would there?" The troll turned AAARRRGGHH. "You want to lead the way, my friend?" The massive being nodded his head without a word as he led through the massive hole I now realized was within my mother's basement.

"You think my mother is going to be angered by that?"

"Well it wasn't anything we created, but I wouldn't doubt we'd be breathing our last breathes when she does."

* * *

I danced around AAARRRGGHH with ease as the massive being threw down his fist over my head. I smiled as I backflipped out of harm, landing on my feet before readying myself back into my fighting stance. With a hefty growl, he swept across the floor to try to knock me sideways. I felt a smirk on my face as I used his arm that was on the ground to my advantage. I jumped up onto it and ran up over his shoulder to end up standing on the broad hunch of his back. When he went to smack me off, I just jumped back off his back, tucking into a small ball so I could over my shoulder as he smacked himself loudly. He groaned as he shook himself slightly.

"You alright, big guy?" I yelled out to him which caused the magical creature to smile towards me.

"AAARRRGGHH okay. James fast." I felt a large grin spread across my cheeks as I walked towards him, hearing the slight clink of Daylight's armor with each step.

"Thank you."

"Wonderful battle tactics. When your friend had stated that your training would be different than those before you, he was not joking." Douxie gestured toward me with an open hand, his familiar still upon his shoulders.

"Well, he was trained by the one and only Lancelot." He gave me a large smile as Archie seemed to keep himself close to Douxie's neck. I smiled at the small gesture from the furred familiar.

_One would wonder how it is to be a dragon in the form of a cat terrified for his life due to trolls thinking you're a snack, but it's rather obvious by how deep the cat's claw is within his familiar's jacket._

"When I had heard a load of ruckus from the others dwelling within Troll Market about a fleshling within our walls, I was not expecting it to have the Amulet of Daylight placed upon his breast." I felt my eyes widened as I saw the massive older being appear through where Blinky's library led to the Hero's Forge of which we were standing.

_"Vendel."_

_"Morgana." The troll turned his head towards me and gave me a nod, but even with the friendly gesture, I kept true to my composure as Morgana's protector as my wide stance stood true as my hands were behind me lower back._

_"I have brought you these." Morgana held out a basket, placing it at the line between Arthur's territory and the Dark Forest. "I know it's not much, but it will help you through these trying times."_

_"The tiniest gestures of kindness will lead my kind through another night." The troll gave her a smile as he lifted the basket with the end of his Heartstone cane to bring it further into the darkened woods before taking it into his hands. "I wish I could offer you something in return, but my people have little to give at this moment."_

_"Your people surviving is all I can ask for." I felt a small upturn of the corner of my mouth as Morgana spoke. One of the things I adored of the sorcerous was the fact that even though her life was on the line if it was found that she was lending a hand to the magical creatures, she still did so without a second thought. Her kindness was something I could only hope that I could continue when I grow out of my role past those castle walls of Camelot. She was the heroine that laid the fundamentals for who I wanted to become as a knight._

_If only I knew that her desire to protect would be what led her toward darkness._

I shook my head lightly as I pulled myself back to reality to see that the elder troll was looking at me with a rather curious look dancing in his eyes.

"Young knight." I smiled as I placed a hand over my heart and bent at my waist toward Vendel.

"Master Vendel." When I looked back up to the pale troll, I saw that there was a saddened look placed upon his face.

"I remember who you had sworn your sword to." It seemed he understood that there would be a rather drastic response if he spoke the sorceress's name. "I'm sorry for the loss you endured."

"My loss only leads to my future." I gave a soft smile towards the much older creature. "You should know that more than anyone, Master Vendel."

"For a fleshling, you are well beyond your years."

_I wonder how? Hm. I blame the war. Yeah, that seems about right._

I chuckled lightly to myself as Vendel placed his attention towards the other human within the Hero's Forge. "But that does not explain to me why you are here, fleshling." Douxie just held up his gauntlet as his magic swirled around it with ease before presenting the figure of a blue rose within his hand with a rather arrogant grin placed upon his face.

"I'm a wizard. The apprentice of Merlin, to be exact. My master is the reason why James is with us today. Otherwise, he would have wasted away with the sands of time." I nodded along with my friend's explanation.

"Douxie was tasked to awaken me after a certain amount of time." I placed my hand over the amulet as I let my fingers dance over the engravings and metal of the circle figure. "I was told I would be needed for a war that I would not have been able to see if it weren't for Merlin. I understand now why he desired my help within that moment, and I'm glad I took the opportunity."

"Even though I am rather pleased with you being chosen, I must say that the Soothscyer would showcase if you're truly fit for the role." I watched the older troll as he walked into the center of the Hero's Forge with ease after slamming his staff into the floor once. In front of the elder, there was a large relic revealing itself in the center of the room. I glanced over to Douxie who only shrugged as he joined my side while we walked towards what we knew now what was going to tell us if I was fit to be the Trollhunter.

"What do I have to do?" I scanned the item with a careful eye, seeing that it was shaped in a troll's head with six eyes, a set of horns, and a hole for a mouth with sharp teeth.

"Place your arm within it."

"And what would that do to him?" I didn't have to look toward Douxie to tell that he was rather angry that Vendel was not going to explain the effects before placing me through it.

"It'll decide if he's worthy. If he's worthy, there will be no effects. If he is not," I looked up to Vendel which instantly caused the troll to look away as he finished his sentence. "You'll lose the limb that you extended to it."

"Let me get this straight." I turned my head towards Douxie who had his arms crossed over his chest as a rather livid look on his face. "You want my friend, a knight of Camelot, the protector of Merlin's apprentice, Son of the witch Barbara," He glared towards the creature as if he could slaughter him on looks alone. "After being chosen by my master's amulet, which has never chosen wrong before, to possibly lose his arm to some relic?"

"After what happened with Unkar the Unfortunate, yes. No matter his experiences, we must make sure that he is fit."

"But the amulet won't even choose another even if he is not seen as 'fit'. That must be understood, especially after whoever this Unkar was."

I walked up closer to the Soothscyer and found myself jumping up, grabbing onto the side of it to pull myself up even though Douxie and Vendel continued to argue over the idea.

_"Trolls have their own ways of knowing who to trust." Morgana placed a hand on my shoulder as she kneeled down next to me. I was rubbing my left arm after I had pulled the muscle in my bicep after fighting off a rather large troll that thought we were trespassing without reason. "I once had to prove myself to them, but it was in a dangerous manner. If it had decided otherwise, my actions would have been known to my brother."_

_"What do you mean by that, my lady?" She rolled up her right sleeve, showing where a small scar that placed itself right above her elbow. The protective side of me took over as I almost leaped up at the sight, ready to slay whoever had harmed my motherly figure. "What caused that, Morgana? Is there someone I need to have a word with?" This only caused a small laugh from the older woman._

_"There is no need to ready your sword, little one." She rolled down her sleeve as she stood back up. "I had proven my word to the trollish kind. That is all that mattered to me."_

_As the memory continued, I found myself sliding my left hand into the Soothscryer without a second thought._

_"Even if it meant your life, you wanted to prove the worth of your word?"_

_"What is my word if there is no meaning behind it? What is my word if I don't desire to be a part of their culture?"_

I felt myself clenching my teeth as I felt as if the Soothscryer was talking a piece of my soul as my mind flooded back to the memory as if it was a coping mechanism.

_"Then how do I prove my word?" She placed a hand on my head, tossing my hair around slightly as she smiled down at me._

_"You have a pure heart, James. There is no need to prove your word."_

_"But what if I was presented with it? With a way to do so?" The woman continued to smile at me as she took her hand back from my head._

_"Then jump towards the action. Become your word."_

I threw myself back as the Soothscryer released me from its grasp. I rubbed my arm to both feel and acknowledge that it was still there.

"What were you thinking?" I smiled as Douxie kneeled down by my side to help me back up to my feet.

"To rephrase what a woman I used to know had told me once, I jumped towards action." I glanced over to Vendel who watched the relic with a close eye. "Is there something wrong, Master Vendel?"

"You weren't denied, but you were undecided."

_Undecided?_

I found myself gripping my bicep as Vendel's voice faded into white noise. The rest of our meeting with the elder being was rather numbing to me as I found myself feeling as if I was outside of my body throughout the rest of our stay in Troll Market. Once we exited with a horngazel we were given by Blinky. Shortly after we started walking back towards the house, Douxie placed a hand on my left shoulder as his voice made my rampant thoughts and emotions halt slightly.

"Are you alright, my friend?" I looked over to the wizard as my eyebrows knitted together, the worrisome emotions allowing themselves to the surface in front of my long term companion.

"Undecided." The word tasted bitter within my mouth as I continued to speak. "What does that mean for me, Douxie? My life has been dedicated to helping Morgana with her desire to help those in need. Specifically, the magical beings that Arthur had chased out of their homes." I looked ahead of me as I felt a weight add itself to my shoulder. "I was willing to be placed in a possible endless slumber for me to continue what the Morgana I knew dreamed of."

"Maybe it's due to how you're fulfilling the dreams of another." I turned my head towards the cat that brought itself to my right shoulder while his tail flicked lightly behind my neck. "You must find out what you yourself want from this new destiny of yours. Like you had stated, Morgana is no longer the woman we knew." There was a shared silence between the three of us, acknowledging the change between the days of Camelot to now before Archie continued. "But you are still you. You must find your own faiths. Your own truths. What do you want to be remembered for? What is it that you believe in?" I hesitated for a moment before answering the small black-furred creature.

"I only want to protect those that need it. I want to keep those I love safe. Is that too little or too much to ask?" This caused what I could tell was a smile from the hidden dragon as he tilted his head before answering me.

"That is something you need to explore." A felt a hand place itself on my left shoulder, squeezing it slightly as Douxie joined in on the moment.

"But no matter what direction you go, James, I'll follow you till the end. I know you well. Whatever it is that you head towards will lead to a greater world. I feel it in these old bones." I rolled my eyes, nudging Douxie with a smile as we continued our walk towards our home.

"Keep speaking like you have at the end there and I'll continue to call you Merlin."

"Hey! What have I told you about that?!"

"To continue?" Douxie shot daggers with me with his glare as the interaction caused a chuckle from his familiar.

"You two will be the death of each other." I shined a toothy smile towards Archie as I slapped my hand on Douxie's shoulder.

"If that's not true, then I believe I might live forever." We shared a laugh together as we emerged from the forest before a voice made itself aware of us.

"Hi, Douxie! Haven't seen you around in a little bit." The voice came from a smaller human who had dark red hair and pale skin. He was rather short. I could bet my last coin that he would barely come to my chest if he stood beside me. He had a sweater vest with a rather unique pattern than I have ever seen before as a yellow shirt poked out to cover his shoulders and collarbone. He had tan-colored pants that I have never encountered before and left me even more perplexed over this generation's styles.

"Hey there Toby! Nice to see you, neighbor! Sorry about being estranged for a little bit there, my brother here," He shook me lightly as he grabbed me by the shoulder once more. "Had arrived recently and I've been trying to teach him the ways of America since he came here. Especially since we'll be transferring to Arcadia Oaks High together."

"No way!" The teenager's green eyes widened at the thought as he had a smile spread across his face. "You're transferring to my school now? Dude! This is going to be so cool!" He held out his hand towards me with a smaller smile than he had. "Sorry, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Tobias Domzalski, but I like to be called Toby." I took his hand with ease. I acknowledged the fact that my fellow human was rather energetic even while it was obvious he was trying to calm himself.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance. I'm James."

"Whoa. You have a different accent than Douxie does. I thought you would have been raised in England as he told me he was." I smiled as I shrugged lightly at the idea.

"Living in Scotland for years does that to you."

"Scotland?! Bro! No wonder why you have that slight roughness to your voice. What grade are you in?"

"I'm a sophomore."

"Cool! I am too! We should totally compare schedules when you have the time." I smiled at him as I replied.

"Most definitely. It would be wonderful to have more company than my brother when we go there."

His energy is rather infectious. I wonder why Douxie never introduced me to him.

"Sure thing! Do you have your phone on you? I can give you my number so we can talk more. I have to do some stuff for my grandma or I could stand here as long as you let me." I chuckled at him as I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Sure thing, Toby. I would hate to hold you." I handed him it with a broad smile as Douxie smiled between us.

"You are making friends within Arcadia left and right, James. You have me quite envious." I laughed lightly at Douxie as Toby gave me back my phone.

"Me? A social butterfly? Did you see how I reacted when we met those three girls the other day? I was like a statue."

"Oh you and me both buddy." I looked over to Tobias and found myself almost laughing hysterically at the sound in his voice which only was added to with Douxie's and Toby's soon after. "Well, I have to go down the street to Bella's before sunset. See you guys around!" We waved together after Toby as he jogged by us, even though it was obvious that it was something he would rather not be doing.

"Oh, Toby. Always a wonderful source of humor and joy." I looked to Douxie who had a joyful smile on his face. "Besides you, that little one always reminds me that there is some sort of innocence to humanity."

"I was wondering why you never introduced me to him if you seemed to know him so well."

"I was rather fixated on trying to get you to understand the area as well as catch up on most of history." He placed his elbow on my shoulder as he leaned slightly on me. "And with how we have school the day after this one, I'm rather happy I focused on that more than anything."

"I start school so soon?"

"Did you think this was going to be fun and games for much longer? There is a life we must lead so no one suspects a thing." He took his weight off my shoulder as he started his way across the street. "Come along then. Your mother should have our schedules so you can share them with our friend as well as that girl you were too frozen to speak to."

"Her name is Claire." I grumbled slightly as I caught up beside him.

"And that is exactly why I'll toy you with her until you prove otherwise that you don't find her intriguing."

"Can we at least agree to not subject me to mother's torture on the idea?"

"Do I look like I would be such a heartless character?" He paused for a moment after I gave him a knowing look. "Don't answer that question." This caused the two of us to just start laughing together as we reached the front of our home.

_Archie had stated that I might not know my own reasoning for why I fight, but I do know one thing for certain. I have always sworn that I will protect those I hold dear and it's moments like these that carve my belief into stone._


	5. I Believe So

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful creatures! How are y'all today? So I started writing this series thinking it wasn't going to do as well as some of my other works, but here I am with a sudden realization that there are actually people that enjoy this and my mind went "Wait. Really?" for a solid day and a half. So, thank you to everyone that has been showcasing to me how much you guys have been enjoying this! It means the world to me!  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! 5,277 words so I hope you guys enjoy the little longer update than normal lol.

"Does this look alright?" I presented myself to Douxie with a smile as I put my hands in my jean pockets. With the spare day that we had leading to our adventure into the world known as school, we decided it was best to try our best to make me look like I was my own person outside of Douxie's wardrobe. I kept the skull necklace he gave me but I put it with the blue hoodie he had given me, a white slightly baggy t-shirt, and a pair of faded black jeans. The shoes he gave me were still on my feet since it was rather difficult to find anything that was comfortable in comparison.

"You look like an average new age teenager." He held out his hand which carried a strap to a bag. "Now, take this. It has all of what you need for school. Barbara and I put it together since I still had a few extra things for you to toss in." I took the bag from him and put it over my shoulder. It sat like an old satchel like that I would carry for Morgana when we went around the castle, but instead of landing on my hip, the bag sat on the lower parts of my spine.

"I must say, you two look like polar opposites now and I'm rather pleased with it." I smiled towards Archie who was perching on the foot of Douxie's bed frame. "Having to look at one dark clothed teenager was enough for me." Douxie gave him a look as he put his own bag over his right shoulder.

"Should I remind you as to why I always wear dark colors?" The wizard held out his arm as he brushed down it lightly. As soon as the motion was completed, you could see a small scatter of dark fur fall to the floor. "Care to explain?"

"I plead the fifth." I shook my head at both of them as I heard my mother's voice call from us downstairs.

"Hurry up you two! You'll be late." I looked over to see a broad smile on the pale teenager's face.

"Ready for your first day of hell?" I gave him a lopsided grin as I adjusted the bag slightly on my shoulder.

"I've fought Gum-Gums. What's seven hours of classes in comparison?"

"I regret what I have said." I gripped what Toby dubbed as the 'Oh Shit' handle as Douxie drove us to school. I swallowed hard as I knew my knuckles were white due to my death grip on the extended piece of the vehicle.

"Oh, I feel you, Jimbo." I looked back at the other teenager who was sitting in the backseat. He had himself buckled in the center as he had his hands gripping onto the other seatbelts of the car. "What?"

"I was never called that before."

"Oh! Did I offend you at all? I didn't mean to if-" I chuckled at the shorter teen as he became frantic to apologize.

"Don't worry, my friend. I was just never called that before."

"Are you okay with it then?" I gave him a wide smile over my shoulder as Douxie took another sharp turn which almost caused me to yelp if I wasn't distracted.

"You can call me whatever you wish, Toby."

"How about I call you Jim then? James sounds a little too serious to me." Douxie slammed on the brakes as he pulled into a parking spot, causing all three of us to lurch forward slightly. I took a deep breath and released it almost instantly after.

"If we live through his driving, of course." Douxie gave me a look as he unbuckled himself from his seat.

"I'll like to see you do better, James."

"I believe I could. Even if I've been behind a wheel, I think I could do much better than running red lights and taking wide turns." I unbuckled myself as well as we all made our way out of the car. I stretched my arms over my head as I stood up straight after exiting the vehicle. Afterward, I reached back into the car and grabbed my bag that was laying on the floor before closing the door with a soft thud.

"Everybody got everything?"

"I think I lost my breakfast a few turns ago, but yeah. I think so." I found myself laughing at Toby's reaction that only caused the older teen to roll his eyes.

"Would you two rather walk?"

"I think it would be much safer."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." With a shared laugh, the three of us headed towards the front of the school building. I stared up at the building with wide eyes as I swallowed dryly.

"Was your school this large in Scotland? You look like you're about to enter a maze." I smiled towards Toby before answering him.

"It was a small building."  _ Well, not really. Douxie and I were taught within a small chamber room. Nothing more. Nothing less.  _ "But it'll be a nice change, I believe." Toby grasped my shoulder with his hand as Douxie joined our side.

"Well, let's head in then, shall we?" I smiled between them as we headed up the staircase. After we started walking around what Douxie had explained to me before were lockers, said wizard broke the comfortable silence between the three of us. "I've got to get to the other side of the school. I've already been through here before, so I won't need any assistance. Can you lend a hand to James though, Toby? He's never had to use things like lockers or anything like that before." This caused Toby to glance at me with a confused look as I shrugged at it.

"We never really needed them. Small rooms with small amounts of students."  _ More like two kids in one room where everything they needed was already on them.  _ "We were able to carry our bags around and everything."

"Well you can do the same here, but damn. That sounds harsh." Toby looked over to Douxie before continuing. "You got nothing to worry about, Doux. I'll take care of him."

"Thanks, mate." Douxie brought his attention to me and held out his forearm to me. "Let me know if you need anything, alright? If anyone causes you trouble, you know who to contact." I grasped his forearm with my hand wrapping itself on his elbow as we shook our forearms once together.

"And if you cause trouble, you know who to call for to drag you out of it." This caused a cheeky smile to appear on the wizard's face as we dropped our small farewell gesture.

"Have a good day, brother."

"You as well, Doux." I smiled at him before he then went off on his own. "So," I turned towards the shorter teen with the same smile on my face. "Where to, my friend?" This caused the redhead to mimic my smile with his own before gesturing for me to follow him.

"This way. Your locker from what your schedule showed me shouldn't be too far from mine."

"Wonderful." I followed him with ease. After we reached the locker and I followed Toby's instructions on how to open the metal contraption, a few voices I had heard once before.

"Hey look! It's our favorite new kid!" I turned my head to see Claire, Darci, and Mary walking toward Toby and me.

"You know Claire Nuñez, Darci Scott, and Mary Wang? How'd you pull that one off?" I shrugged to them as they came closer to us.

"Morning, ladies. How are all of you today?" Mary gave me wide eyes as Darci laughed lightly at the girl's response.

"Sorry, I think she forgot about your accent." I laughed lightly at the two of them.

"All is well. I understand from the few interactions I've had with people in Arcadia Oaks that I'm rather unique with my voice alone."

"Oh definitely." I looked over to Claire and gave her a wide smile as she gave me one in return. "We're doing good, by the way. How about you? How are you liking Arcadia so far?" I shrugged slightly as I placed a hand on Toby's shoulder.

"I'm finding my footing. Thanks to Toby here and my brother's help, I think I'm taking the change well." I gave the shorter boy a knowing smile as he gave me a set of wide eyes.

"Have you checked the group chat we made? We were speaking about our schedules and everything." I pulled out my phone and saw that there were thirty unread texts from the three of them. Claire's name having a purple heart next to it, being her own contact from which she gave me, while Mary's had a ghost that she insisted I put there, and Darci's had a music note. They had created it the day prior and we interacted over it throughout, but I had forgotten to check it when I was more worried about training last night as well as trying to seem like a normal teen this morning. I rubbed the back of my neck as I gave them a sheepish look.

"I guess I had forgotten about it. This morning was rather frantic. Especially with my brother's driving." Toby shuttered at this as he backed up my excuse.

"Trust me. Douxie's driving is, terrifying, to say the least." This caused the group to laugh as I leaned against my now closed locker.

"But due to my lack of understanding time, what was it that I missed?"

"We just have a lot of classes together, mainly." Claire was the one that answered as she brought her books to her chest. "You'll have a class with at least one of us every class." I gave her an amused look as I put my left hand into my jeans pocket. I felt normal at that moment. That I fitted within the moment and the time period as the other teens started speaking as well.

But then my left hand's fingers grazed over the amulet in my pocket, I instantly remembered that I was the odd man out within the small ragtag group I was now within at that moment.

_ I'm a knight of Camelot. The loyal guard of Morgana. The Trollhunter. _

"I see you have a Shakespeare title. You like his works too?" I smiled towards Claire as I gripped at the amulet in my pocket.

_ But what if I want to indulge at this moment? _

"Um, yes." I slipped my now empty hand out of my pocket before grabbing the smaller black book from the pile I was holding up with my ribs. "I kind of stole this from my brother. I've already read it twice, but I find myself reading it once more."

"Which one is it?"

"Hamlet." This caused Claire to smile widely as she pushed aside her black jacket lightly, showcasing the shirt she had underneath that had a skull with the name 'Hamlet' placed in a scratchy font. She moved it back with ease as she held her books against her chest once more.

"Finally someone else with some taste."

"Oh, God. Claire's found a fellow literature nerd. This just means we have to listen to her gush more about the  _ subtleties of the plays. _ " Mary tried to mimic Claire's voice as she flipped her hair over her shoulder as she gave her friend a smirk.

_ I swear. Mary reminds me of Douxie in the most interesting of ways. _

Suddenly, a bell could be heard as we all seemed to deflate at the sound of it. I knew enough from Douxie that this meant we had to head towards our first class.

"Do you know where our Spanish class is yet, James?" I shook my head towards Mary as the girl then just gave me a small smile. "Let me lead the way, Scotty!"

"Scotty? Seriously? Is that the best you can come up with?" Darci gave Mary a smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey! He's Scottish! Why not call him Scotty?" I looked over to Toby as I gave him a small nudge.

"To be honest, I would much rather be called what you gave me on the way here." This caused the two girls to stop their small banter as we gained their attention once more.

"And what was that?"

"I called him Jim." Toby gave them a wide smile as he slapped his hand onto my shoulder once more. "But I call dibs on calling him 'Jimbo'." This interaction caused a laugh to come from Claire as she shook her head at the three of them.

"Guys, we've got class, remember? I'll talk to you guys later." She gave us a wave while she started making her way down the hallway to our left before Mary cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Whatever you say, Goody-Two-Shoes!" I found myself laughing as the Latina threw a middle finger over her shoulder for a second over her left shoulder. Toby joined me before giving his own goodbye to us.

"Yeah. I should get going too. I don't need Miss. Janeth to give me an earful again."

"Same. Set for I have to deal with Mr. Strickler's wrath if I'm late." Mary waved towards me as she started her way towards the hallway behind her.

"Come along, Jim. We've got a Spanish class to suffer through." I nodded my head as I followed her before waving towards Darci and Toby as we left. "By the way, Señor Uhl is picky as hell with this class. If you don't use the right accents in your oral speeches, good luck trying to pass." I swallowed hard as I tried my best to give an easy smile to myself.

"I've dealt with worse, I believe."

I groaned as I placed my head into my forearms a few hours later during what I was told was called lunch.

_ Oh by the love of Arthur was I wrong. _

Spanish, finding out, was frustrating. When being raised with Morgana, Douxie, Merlin, and my mother's use of Latin, I thought I could transfer it well into the Spanish language. Douxie stated it had roots in one another and if I had a decent understanding of Latin, he wasn't worried about teaching me the basics of this new language. But I swear to Excalibur that it was nothing like I was taught with Latin.

_ 'Aeternum' is nothing like 'siempre'. 'Mihi' is nothing like 'yo'. Who in the world decided to state these two were similar? _

Math wasn't any better. Douxie taught me rather well how to calculate on paper how to answer a complicated paper, but when was the wizard going to tell there were such things called  _ calculators _ ? Those things are more complicated than what he called a small computer in my pocket. I stared at that thing for a solid ten minutes before I realized what I was doing with the contraption and even then, a student named Eli had to lend a hand to me every once in a while.

English ended up being my saving grace at the point in time. I had it with Claire and Darci who made it their job to catch me up on what they were learning about. Luckily for me, they were reading the  _ Iliad.  _ Luckily for me, this was way before my time and my mother read a copy of it to me when I was a child so I knew the story well. But there was still a tone of difficulty when it came to how  _ in-depth,  _ I would say, the teacher went into the novel.

_ Okay. So the Greek ships are somehow a symbol of comfort within war because it's a tie to their lineage and home? I thought they were just a showcase of their power and a weapon to use to their advantage. _

I heard someone sit next to me as a small creak came from the bench seat.

"Are you holding up well?" I groaned in response to the 900-year-old teenager.

_ I think if anyone else heard me explain him to another, I think they would think I'm insane if I used that description. _

"Well, I'll take that as you're doing well." Douxie chuckled as another voice joined his.

"Don't the seniors have a different lunch period?" I could tell from Douxie's response that he gave Toby a lopsided grin and a shrug.

"I wanted to check-in on my little brother. If that makes me late, so be it." I brought my head up as I heard more creaks from the circle table's bench seats as Claire, Darci, and Mary had joined us.

"You just don't want to go to Calculus."

"Brother you wound me so!" He put a hand over his heart before patting me on the top of my back lightly. "But you're not wrong." I shook my head with a small chuckle finding its way out of my throat.

"Hey, Jim." I looked over to Mary who spoke as she leaned her arms onto the table. "What was that language you were speaking in Spanish today that caused Uhl to have a mini aneurysm?"

"Latin." I gave Douxie a side look as I continued. "Where I'm from, that was the language you were taught in school. A certain someone said I wouldn't have a problem with the change because he was adamant the two were similar."

"Hey! Don't look at me like that."

"James nomen meum is nothing like mi nombre es James. The only similar thing within those statements is my  _ name. _ "

"El latín y el español no se parecen en nada." My eyes shot over to Claire who had an easy smile on her face as Mary gave her an annoyed look.

"Show off."

"Hey, I'm a second-generation Spanish-American. Do you expect my family to not speak our mother language with ease?"

"And that is why you were forced to take French." She only gave a giant smile to Mary as she put her elbow next to her plate to put her chin in her hands.

"You're just jealous I don't need to suffer Señor Uhl's wrath with you."

"Okay, ladies. We get it. Claire is stupidly smart and Mary hates Spanish with a passion. I think everyone gets it." I smiled at the three girls as they shared a laugh together while the warning bell rang for the next class.

"Fuzz buckets. I guess that's my queue." Douxie patted my shoulder once as he raised to his feet. "See you kiddos around."

"You're only two years older than us, Doux."

_ Oh how wrong you are, my friend. _

Douxie gave Toby a wide grin, more than likely thinking the same as me as he gave us a small two-fingered salute as he went off towards his Calculus class.

"Wait. Did he just say  _ fuzz buckets _ ?"

"I wouldn't question it. He's said it for years."

"But.  _ Fuzz buckets _ ."

"Nope. Don't question it."

The rest of the day went on with ease. The rest of my classes didn't cause as much turmoil as the earlier ones had. Physical education was like a breath of fresh air in comparison to the horror that was Algebra. Even though Toby treated it like it was the devil's incarnate.

_ If I had a choice to either climb a simple rope or do another algebraic equation I would more certainly take the physical activity without hesitation. I might be biased as a warrior, but my words stand true in my regard. _

"Dude. You've got to train me to climb that thing. If you can't I don't think anyone can." I smiled over to Toby as we exited our last class together which was ironically a medieval art history elective.

_ At least I have two easy classes. Both due to how I lived through it before it could even be thrown at me. _

"I can try to, my friend."

"Awesome!" Even though his reaction to my agreement was rather loud, I heard a slam come from the right of us.

"Did you hear that?" I felt my eyebrows knit together in concern as the slam came again. Without waiting for Toby's response, I followed the sound instantly. When we turned the corner of the hallway, I saw a small group of people gathering around four people by the lockers. One of them looked familiar as the rest were unknown to me from a distance.

"Aw, man. Can't Steve take a break for one day?" I didn't pay Toby any mind as I continued walking towards the commotion.

"Say it again Eli. I dare you."

_ Eli. The same one from Algebra? _

I stepped closer through the crowd as I felt Toby hold onto my bag to keep us close together.

"I'm telling you, I saw it! There were two of them. Large big creatures!" This caused a laugh from the taller blonde who loomed over the smaller boy that was on the ground before him.

"And did you call them, Buttsnack?"

"They were trolls! I swear to you! They were over by the bridge on the canal." I felt my eyes widened at the thought.

_ Trolls by the canal. That was where I found the amulet. Did he witness the fall of the last Trollhunter? _

"Boy! You are a nutcase, Pepperjack!" He pulled the kid up by his collar as he slammed against the locker once more. Eli squirmed as he tried his best to get out of the taller boy's grip. Before I knew what I was doing, I heard the drop of my bag on the floor as Toby gripped onto my arm.

"Are you insane?! That's Steve Palchuk." He whispered out to me. "You're gonna get yourself pummeled!" I looked back to my friend with a saddened look in my eye before glancing around the crowd once more.

"Someone's gotta do something. It sure as hell isn't going to be anyone else." I slipped out of my friend's grip as I slithered through the crowd with ease.

"Hey!" I stepped through the crowd and seemed to instantly gain the fellow students' attention as I stepped closer to the one I knew now as Steve. "Leave the poor kid alone." The blonde dropped the kid, having him land on his ass between his two 'friends' that stood on both sides of Eli. He started to laugh lightly as he turned his body towards me.

"You're the new kid, right?" He stepped closer as there was a hint of amusement in his voice. "I guess you don't understand how things work here, huh? How about I teach you then?" He crossed his arms over his chest as he narrowed his eyes at me. "Don't fuck with me. Alright?"

"Now that seems a little unfair now, isn't it? No one is allowed to toy with you but you have all right to treat him," I pointed my thumb over in Eli direction as I continued. "As if he's some kind of toy." I crossed my arms over my chest, mimicking the oaf's stance as I had a lopsided grin on my face. "I'll tell you this, mate. How about you just leave him alone, huh? Whatever he believes in shouldn't bother you. Whatever he saw shouldn't be something you use to entertain yourself. So how about you call it quits while you're ahead and leave him alone, alright?"

"Do you even know who you're messing with, buttsnack?" He reached out and shoved me hard against my chest, but from my years of fighting Gum-Gums and trolls, I was able to hold my ground against the human's measly nudge in comparison.

"No, but I don't rather care either."

"He has a point, Steve." I looked over to my right to see it was Claire who cut into the conversation. "Just leave Eli alone. I think you've done enough harm already."

"Stay out of this, Nuñez."

"Don't speak to her like that." Steve pushed hard against my chest once more but once again, there was no real effect of it on me.

"Make me." I narrowed my eyes at him as I kept my arms tight against my chest.

"You don't want to fight me."

"Oh yeah? I'm starting to think he might be too chicken." I rolled my eyes as he pushed me once more. "Since you got the guts to stop me, show me what you got string bean."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Too bad. Who's gonna help you then?" I watched as he threw his right hand back and followed through. I ducked easily since I've been trained to take hits from faster opponents than the fleshling before me. What I wasn't expecting was for him to grab me by my shirt collar and pushed my back up against a metal pole behind me. "Not so tough are you, huh?" I rolled my eyes once more as I looked at him with a blank stare.

"If you're going to punch me, do it. But you better hope it'll knock me out." I gave him a slightly sinister smile as I chuckled lightly at myself. "Cause I've fought those much stronger than you and I'll tell you this, I'm not one for meaningless violence, but I'll end a fight if I need to." I nodded my head over towards Eli who was still being watched over by the oaf's two friends. "Especially if I have a purpose." Steve seemed like he was about to release the punch he had ready until a voice called out towards him.

"Palchuk! What is this?" He dropped his hand and let go of my shirt as he looked over to the authority figure.

"Nothing coach." The slightly taller blonde gave me a nasty look as he pointed a finger at my chest. "We're not over with." I gave him a cheeky smile as I fixed the shirt under my open hoodie.

"Whatever you say, mate." I watched him leave with his two little lackeys before making my way to the kid sitting still on the ground. I lent out my hand to him as it was obvious he was scared to get up on his own just yet. "You alright there?" Eli adjusted his glasses for a second before looking at my hand and then looking up towards my face. I just gave him a wide smile in return. "I'm not here to harm you if that's what you're wondering." After that, he looked at my hand once more before taking it this time without a sense of hesitation. I took note of how light the kid was as I helped him to his feet. With a glance at the floor, I could see that he dropped a couple of things while he was being harassed so I knelt down and picked up his few items before standing back up to hand them back to him.

"Thanks, James, right? You didn't need to help me, by the way. " I gave him a smile as I placed my hands in my pockets after he took his stuff back.

"I saw no one else was going to do anything, so I decided I had to. You alright though? I've learned to take a few hits but it doesn't seem you have the same experiences I've led." Eli just gave me a small smile in reply.

"I'm fine. Thank you though."

"It's nothing to give thanks for, mate. You helped me out earlier didn't you?" He nodded sheepishly. "Then call us even then." I turned my head when I felt a hand place itself on my arm to see Claire standing beside me.

"Are you two alright?" I gave her a large smile as I shrugged slightly at her question.

"Seems everyone's well." This caused a soft half-smile to appear on her face as she patted my arm once.

"Good. Don't need you getting hurt on your first day."

"Just as long as Douxie doesn't find-"

"James Jeremiah!" I bit my lower lip lightly as I gave Claire a nervous look in my eyes.

"Speak of the devil." This caused Claire to laugh lightly at me as I heard Douxie's footsteps nearing us.

"Are you insane?! Toby texted me you got yourself in a scuffle. What did I tell you this morning?" I gave Doux a simple smile as I pulled my hands out of my pockets to put them on my hips.

"You told me if I got into some trouble to give you a call. But, I can say I wasn't the one found in a scuffle though."

"I can vouch for that!" I looked over to Eli who grew hesitant after he grew rather eager to lend a hand to my situation. "I mean, he was helping me out. I was getting bullied. He stood up for me." I gave Eli a smile with a small nod before I turned my attention to the taller man.

"And you should know, brother, I don't jump into a fight without reason." He sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder as he gave me a soft smile.

"I know. Just, have some back up next time, alright?"

"Well," I pointed my left hand's thumb over to Claire as I continued. "I kind of did. Claire lent a hand." Douxie looked over to the shorter girl as he gave her a gentle smile.

"Thank you for helping my brother." He looked back to me as he dropped his hand from my shoulder. "Trust me. This one," He knocked my shoulder with the back of his left hand with a smile on his face as he went back into his normal demeanor. "Will cause you to turn grey one day."

"Oh, I already understand." Claire crossed her hands over her chest as she nodded her head back to the girls who were two of the three left from the large crowd that dispersed after Steve had gotten in trouble. "We've only truly known him for a day and I think he might turn our hair white." I gave her a lopsided grin as I placed my hands in my jean pockets once more.

"You have a chance now to get out if you wish."

"And leave the only other Shakespeare fan I found? Hell no. You're stuck with me. Mary and Darci included." I felt my smile complete itself as I felt Douxie's arm place itself over my shoulders.

"Then I guess they're stuck with you, me, and Toby then as well, huh?" I nodded along to his words as I felt him pat my right shoulder.

"I guess so, brother."


	6. I Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So this chapter I used an idea (with permission mind you) from a Tumblr user named sammyheroes! They came up with the idea that Douxie would use Archie as a flamethrower if need be and I lost my shit at this thought before asking her to use it in my story.
> 
> Also, I have a big question. I feel as if I'm rushing the story along too fast. How do you guys feel about the pace I have for this one? I don't know how I feel about it yet but I'm also a slow burner writer but I personally don't want to take 22 chapters to get to where I want to be like I have with Fully Human. So let me know how you guys feel about the pacing. I'm interested to see how you guys feel about it because I'm feeling like I should slow down a little.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy it cause I sure as hell enjoyed writing it lol!

I sliced through the fire Douxie threw my direction with a smile on my face. I jumped back as he then selected a lightning spell on his bracelet before aiming down at my feet with his two fingers. I pushed on my right foot causing myself to lunge sideways away from Archie's red fire tried to knock me off course. I put my sword on my back and leaped forward to roll out of another fireball attack from the dragon. I pulled the blade out once more as I heard the roar of a troll behind me. I turned with a smirk on my face as I saw the large being rushing toward me. I threw my blade sideways into the ground as I then ran toward it at full speed. I jumped up and pressed my right foot onto the handle of the blade before using it to leap higher than I would naturally so I went right over the troll's head and onto the other side. I didn't land as clean as I thought I would, tumbling a little on my left foot before steading myself quickly. I put myself in my normal fighting stance with my fist before me with a cocky grin on my face.

"Is that all you mates got?" Douxie just laughed at me as Archie jumped up into his hands.

"You want to be a victim of Archie and I's trump card?" He held Archie's back legs up with his forearms as his left hand steadied his chest. "Ready, Arch?"

"Am I ever ready for this?" Douxie just chuckled before bringing his attention back to me.

"Say hello to my little dragon friend!" I felt my eyes widen as a straight line of fire came from the dragon right before me.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

I jumped back away from the flames as I dashed off to my right as fast as I could.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" All I could hear was a hysterical version of Douxie's normal laugh.

"You're the one that got cocky, aren't you? Remember the rules, little one?"

_Rule number one: Always be afraid. Even the elements can be against you in seconds so always be afraid. Always be aware._

_Rule number two: Never be too confident. There is always something you don't know what your opponent might have. You have the fight to finish. They'll finish you if you don't keep yourself level headed._

_Rule number three..._

I felt myself swallow hard at even the mere thoughts of that one.

"I broke rule number two."

"At least rule number three wasn't used on you." The two of us turned our attention to the additional voice. Blinky stood there was a wide smile as he clasped all of his hands with his opposite one. "Wonderful work today, Trollhunter!" I smiled at the troll as I felt the armor take itself off of my skin. The amulet fell into my hand with ease as I walked towards him.

"I'm thankful for the training I was placed in as a young lad. If not for that, I would be struggling to be even near the level I'm at now."

"Whoever taught you before must have known what they were doing, I must admit." He looked past me for a moment before pointing with his right upper hand to the Hero Forge behind me. "But I do have a question. Why is there a fire in the forge?" I looked behind me to see Douxie trying to die out the flames with his stomps as Archie flew above it with what I could tell was a smile. I chuckled nervously at the sight before turning my attention back to Blinky.

"Because it's a forge?" I gave him a lopsided anxious grin. This caused the troll to sigh slightly before his features gave away to a small smile.

"I guess your training should include attacks from certain elements, but please, next time make sure that you don't burn down the forge?" I placed a hand over my heart with a wide grin.

"I promise I won't. I can't promise anything with those two though." I turned my head to glance over to Douxie who was now battling a tinier version of the fire he created. That was until AAARRRGGHH took a giant breath and blew the fire out as if it was merely a candlewick's flame. Archie then decided to land on Douxie's shoulder as the wizard smiled with gratitude towards the large troll.

"When I heard fleshbags were within the Hero's Forge, I thought Vendel had gone mad but I see now that the elder wasn't speaking lies." I turned my attention to the large dark blue skinned troll with large horns on his head. A brown leather wrapping was tied to his waist and dangled down to his knees. It was obvious due to his stature and build he was of the warrior breed of trolls. "Are you the one with the amulet?" His yellow and red eyes narrowed at me as if it was an insult for me to have the magical artifact.

"Yes. I am. May I ask who you are?"

"I am Draal the Deadly. Son of Kanjigar." He stepped closer to me as he continued. "Rightful heir to the amulet."

"An heir? To the amulet? I thought this was designed to choose at random." I held up the amulet as I felt an added weight to my shoulder that told me my friend was there.

"Merlin created it so those that were worthy were chosen by the amulet. I never heard of my master creation being downplayed as some kind of family trinket though." Douxie crossed his arms over his chest after taking his elbow off my shoulder to stand back to his normal height. "It chose my friend here. I'm sorry if you believe you are more worthy due to heritage, but the amulet doesn't work in that format." I could tell by the tone in the wizard's voice that he was mocking the large troll with more than likely a large smirk upon his lips. This pulled a growl out of the warrior as his attention brought itself back to me.

"Your companion needs to learn to keep his mouth shut."

"My companion knows what he's talking about. He's just speaking with ill will." I nudged the wizard with my elbow which caused him to lower his crossed arms and soften his stance. "Don't mind him. He's just overprotective of my honor as I am to his. We've known each other since I was a child so we come to each other's aid whenever desired."

"You fleshbags seemed to be similar in age."

"I'm a wizard." Douxie stepped forward slightly as he held up his now glowing bracelet. "I'm actually the apprentice to the creator of the amulet. It's why I know so much of its origins as well as its actions." The troll seemed to ignore this fact as he kept his eyes on me.

"What does that make you then, fleshling?"

"I'm human. For the most part. I'm the son of a witch and a human. I just don't possess magic as my mother does. I was born over 900 years ago but I was placed under a spell by Merlin. I was told that I was needed for a battle I would not be alive for if it weren't for his help."

"I still don't believe that you are deserving of the amulet."

_Believe me, my friend, I don't think so either._

I smiled weakly as the thought as I tightened my grip around the amulet. I watched the troll as a wide toothy grin appeared on his face as he took a few steps closer to me so that he was nearly in my face if it weren't for the major height difference.

"How about we have a small test then? I present to you a challenge, human. A battle to the death. Whoever wins, is the new hunter." I heard a chuckle from my left as I looked over to Douxie.

"A battle to the death? For an amulet that might not even pick you? What's the point in that?"

"You be quiet, wizard."

"Make me, Trash-Monster." The two of them were almost in each other's face as they growled at one another. I stepped between them as I pushed Douxie back from the troll.

"Can we not have this at the moment? We're all respective warriors, am I correct?" I looked between both of them as I could see the fire burning in Douxie's off-color hazel eyes as well as the troll's yellow and red ones. I kept my eyes on the taller troll as I gave him my full attention. "I may not be someone that you would expect of a Trollhunter, but I promise to give this position all of me. I promise to protect your people to the best of my ability. You have my word." I walked past the troll and grabbed my school bag that was laying on the island of Blinky's library. "And if you don't believe me now," I turned towards them as I placed my bag over my shoulder. "I'll prove it with every action I take." I gave them a broad smile before turning to pick up Douxie's black backpack as well. "Come on, Doux. We're going to be late." The wizard gave the warrior a snarl as he walked over to join by my side. He reached out for his bag as I pulled it back from him for a moment.

"What?" I gave him a small smile.

"I can handle my own battles, Douxie." The wizard sighed lightly as I gave him his backpack.

"I know you can. But what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help in your endeavors?" We walked side by side as we exited Blinky's library and out into the main heart of Troll Market. I watched the streets in awe at the wide variety of colors and the livelihood of the troll's home. It was beautiful. Especially the massive heartstone that was the literal heart to the society of trolls. I felt my smile widen as a hand grasped my shoulder as I knew Douxie was beside me. "It's a gorgeous sight, isn't it?"

"Breath-taking." My smile deepened as I could tell my cheeks were hurting slightly from the action. I felt my face soften as I turned my attention back to the beauty that was Troll Market. "Do you think I can do this place justice?"

"Don't let that giant trash-can make you doubt yourself." I chuckled as I felt him pat my shoulder. "You were the best knight I knew."

"I was the only knight you knew."

"I knew Lancelot."

"You didn't _like_ Lancelot." This caused the two of us to start laughing lightly with one another as we started our way out of Troll Market together once more as Douxie pulled out a horngazel from his bag.

"You've only ever been my favorite knight."

"And you've always been my favorite wizard."

"Even above Morgana?" I smiled as I knocked my elbow into his arm as Archie flew by us with ease.

"That's for you to decide."

* * *

"Remind me why I agreed to be in this death trap again?" Douxie took another turn as Toby squealed in the back seat. After the few times I had with Douxie in his little black car, I have gotten acquainted with his daredevil driving.

"What was that saying of your's Douxie?"

"The more the merrier on this death train!" He shot me a wide smile as he took another sharp turn.

"But what if I want off the next station?!" I shot Toby the same smile Douxie shared with me as I gave him Douxie's normal reaction to a line like that.

"There are no stations!" Douxie turned suddenly once more as he pulled into one of the parking spots in front of the school. Toby scrambled to exit the vehicle as us 'Lake boys' laughed hysterically with each other as we acted as if his fright was nothing to worry about.

"You two," He pointed between Douxie and me as he stood to his full height with his bag in hand. "Are going to be the death of me."

"Isn't that the point?" I smirked as I crossed my arms over my chest. I grew accustomed to the blue hoodie that Douxie had given me as I matched it with blue jeans and a white undershirt. The little skull necklace my dear friend gave me was still dangling around my neck as my bag was placed over my shoulder.

"The point of what?" I turned my head to see a curious look on Claire's face. I smiled as I lowered my arms to my sides and slipped my hands into my jean pockets.

"The fact that these two are going to give me a heart attack!" Claire just smirked at Toby as she gestured her right hand out to Douxie and me.

"Did you not know that from the way these two act with one another? It's as if only Satan knows what kind of hell they're going to create." I mimicked Claire's smirk as I nudged my elbow into Douxie like I did earlier this morning.

"I blame this one. He's a terrible influence."

"Hey!" Douxie pointed his index finger at me as he turned to give me his attention. "I never said I was a good influence." I laughed lightly at his response as I pushed his finger out of my face. I looked back over to Claire to see she had a stack of papers tucked under her arm with a thing of tape in her hand as she adjusted everything so she could carry it all.

"Do you desire help at all?" Claire smiled at me as she took one of the many papers and held it out to me.

"I've got these posters covered. Mary has the other half actually. But you should take one." I reached out and took what I knew now was a poster as I skimmed over what it stated to see it was for auditions to be a part of the school's version of Romeo and Juliet. "We're always lacking in guys to fill in the male roles. So I figured since you're a fellow Shakespeare nerd, you wouldn't mind at least thinking about auditioning?" I looked back up to Claire to see she still had a smile dancing on her lips but it had a hint of nervousness in her features. I felt my own smile deepen as I looked back down to the poster.

Thursday the seventh? That's later this week, isn't it? From right after school to five. The first to arrive get to audition first. I can fit this in with my training, can't I? It's not like I do much besides school, training, and generational tutoring with Douxie and mother. Maybe this can be a release for me. Like Morgana insisted I needed as a child.

"I'll make some time adjustments." I watched as my response caused the girl to beam a white grin in my direction. I felt as if my heart leaped into my throat as I stood there like a fool.

_I could get used to that smile though. Even if it makes me look ridiculous._

"Awesome! Well, I should go put up more of these posters. I'll see you boys around?"

"Definitely." I watched as Claire walked away from us with a simple glance over her shoulder with the same upturns of her lips as she headed towards the main building of the school as I heard someone clear their throat beside me.

"Still don't have a thing for her?" I rolled my eyes as I folded the poster and put it in my hoodie pocket.

"Shut up."

"Jim, even I can see it and I haven't known you since you were a toddler."

"Can we not have this conversation right now?" I asked both of them as we headed up the stairs toward the main building.

"How about when you agree that you like-like Nuñez?" I sighed as Toby gave me a knowing look as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Can you never say that with that gesture again?"

"Awe come on, little brother! You like-like her, don't you?" I glared at Douxie as he chuckled behind his left hand.

"You're both children."

"We're teenagers! What do you expect? You're one too you know!" I felt a smirk appear suddenly on my face as I glanced over to Toby.

_Oh if only you knew._

* * *

"Now each of you have to take one of these field trip slips as you leave. It must have a parent's or guardian's signature when you turn it in. I need them before next Wednesday!" I got out of my desk as I stretched lightly as the bell rang and Mr. Strickler continued to drone about the yellow pieces of papers he placed on one of the desks out front. "No slip, no trip. Get me?"

"Mr. S? Why are you handing these out so early? Isn't the field trip in a few weeks?" The history teacher smiled at the kid that I still haven't gotten around to knowing the name of yet.

"I'd rather have them as soon as possible. Especially with bus arrangements and everything." I looked over to Toby as I grabbed my bag from under my seat.

"Is this normal for this school?" Toby gave me a weird look for a moment before he picked up the rest of his stuff from off his desk.

"A field trip? To a museum? Did your school never do that?" I shrugged at his questions before giving my best answer possible.

"We were a small community. Not much to adventure with." Toby seemed to take that answer easily as we started heading towards the front of the class to gather our own slips.

"Well, trust me. All these trips are the same. Boring, dull, and easily a student's worst nightmare." I chuckled at the shorter teen as he grabbed two sheets off the stack before handing me one. I looked over to my left to see Claire and Mary already had theirs as I folded mine into a small square and slipped it into the same pocket as the amulet.

_At least I won't forget it if it's with Daylight._

"Mr. Lake!" I turned my head towards my history teacher to see a wide and welcoming smile on his face. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" I gave him a nod as I turned to Toby.

"See you in PE?"

"If I don't die first. Good luck." He patted my shoulder before leaving my side as I gave my teacher my full attention.

"What seems to be the matter, sir?" Stricker just smiled as he took a seat behind his desk.

"I just wanted to check-in and see how you're adjusting. Moving from such a different land to ours must have been difficult for you." I shrugged slightly as I gave him an easy smile.

"It was rough at first, I won't lie, but I think I'm starting to get the gist of things."

_Including the dialect. Never thought I would be greeted by people with a simple "Yo". Also, when did terms like "Bae" become a thing? I will never understand why that is a term of endearment until I'm placed six feet under._

I smiled toward Strickler as he stood from his chair and made his way over to beside his desk. "Well, if you need to speak to anyone, my door is open to you." I gave an appreciated nod to the taller man.

"Thank you. I'll remember that, sir."

"Wonderful." Strickler took a notepad off his desk and scribbled out a note with the pen he always toyed with before tearing off the page and handing it to me. "Take this to your next teacher. They'll excuse you for your tardiness. If not, they can speak to me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, James. Now scurry off. Maybe you can make the note unneeded if you hurry."

"Right." I took the note and headed my way out of the classroom with ease as I waved to my teacher with a wide smile. Once I exited the room though, I felt a sudden sorrow fill my chest as my smile faded from my face.

_"If they give you trouble, they can speak to me." I chuckled at Morgana as she patted the top of my head. "Don't you worry, little one. You're my company. No one can harm you here."_

_"Thank you, Morgana." A smile danced across the red headed woman's face as I gave her a small bow._

_"There is nothing to thank me for. Now scurry off. You must be starved from your training."_

_"Always, my lady!" I gave her a wide toothy grin as I placed my hand over my heart. "I'll come back before sunset." Morgana smiled as she nodded her head once._

_"I know you will, James."_

When I shook myself out of my memories, I realized I was already halfway to PE but the bitter feeling filled my chest still.

_Forget the witch, James. She's not the woman you used to know. Comparing Strickler to her is like comparing Blinky to Merlin. It makes no sense and it will drive you insane. Her desires led her to darkness. Letting the memories bleed into your present will only make you feel as if you didn't do enough for her. May that be true or not, if you force yourself to linger on it any longer, it will only bring you sorrow. You couldn't save her from herself. She didn't want to be saved._

_Besides the point. If Strickler was a wizard or anything of the sorts, I think I could tell. Morgana taught me about all the magical creatures she knew of in the Dark Forest. I know the signs._

I folded the excuse and placed it in my hoodie pocket before slipping my hands into my jeans pocket. My fingers grazed over the amulet with ease.

_Or at least, I hope so._

* * *

I listened to Toby counting the number from crunches I was doing as I tried my best to try not to seem as if the action wasn't strenuous to me.

_If I make it obvious that I've been in physical training for what is deemed now as medieval combat since I was four, it might cause a bit of a stir with the other students. So the best way of action is to make it seem as if I'm average in strength and endurance._

"Dude. You alright?" I gave Toby a smile as I brought myself up once more.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I continued with the motion as I went back down before doing a crunch once more.

"Because you kind of seem out of it? I don't know man." I sighed as I decided to call it with what Coach said was our warm-up for the day.

"My mind has been thinking a lot about my home. Nothing too unusual." Toby gave me a small smile as he sat down in front of me.

"A little homesick, huh?" I chuckled lightly at his reaction as I brought my elbows up onto my knees.

"Just a little." I folded my arms together as my elbows said on their respective side's knee as I continued. "More like I miss some people."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I felt a small smile appear on my face as Toby gave me a soft look in his green eyes. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but I'm your friend right? I want you to be able to speak to me if you need to. I know you have Douxie, but also understand that sometimes speaking with family about certain things can be a little difficult." I laughed lightly for a moment before I found myself speaking without a second thought.

"When I was young, I met someone that ended up becoming a second mother to me." I looked down at my feet for a moment to stare down at the black sneakers I wore. "She helped raise me and stood by my side through thick and thin. She was kind and courageous and always fought for equality for all of those under the sun." I felt myself smile slightly as I shook my head. "She taught me everything I knew. Even if I was a terrible student at times." My smile faded with ease. "But one day, she just wasn't herself anymore." I felt myself bite the inner skin of my cheek before I spoke again. "I never understood at the time why she changed, but she did. I think at times that if I tried just the slightest amounts more that she would still be with me." I smiled once more as I brought my head up to look my friend in the eye once more. "But I know if I did, I wouldn't be here."

"She sounds like one hell of a hot head though. One hell of a woman. Sorry for your loss." My smile deepened at his words as Coach blew his whistle to single out the fact everyone else was finished. I stood up and lent out a hand to help the short teen up.

"She was. But everything happens for a reason, right?" He took my hand with a smile as I helped him up.

"Right."

* * *

"So, James, how are you going to do these auditions of yours?" I sighed as I laid back on my bed in mine and Douxie's shared room.

"To be honest, I have not the slightest of a clue." I gave him a nervous smile as I pulled out the slip from history class along with the audition poster and the amulet. "Do you know when mother comes home? I haven't seen her yet."

"Barbara works the graveyard shift a lot of times at the hospital." Douxie stood and walked over to me. "I know it's painful to not see you after so long, but you'll get used to it." He flashed a smile as he grabbed the audition poster and skimmed over the details. "You do know that it says here that costumes are asked but not required?"

"Costumes?"

"Yeah." Douxie sat down at the foot of my bed. "It's what you would wear if you were the character in a certain time period or acting as a character. Like for anyone in this generation wearing stuff from our time period would be a costume. Kind like a jester's outfit, if you may. It helps with the experience." I nodded along to his explanation.

"Do you think it would be wise to bring one?" Douxie looked at the poster once more as I watched one of his devious smiles grace his lips. "Oh mother of Merlin, whenever you have that look upon your face it never ends well."

"Well. I was thinking why use a costume if you have an original?" I gave him a confused look as he walked over to my wardrobe and opened the main doors to it. He grabbed out one of the arm pieces before walking back over to my side. "Some people portray Romeo as someone that wears armor. Why? I have no clue. Probably the idea they think chivalry died with our time period." I chuckled at him as he held the armor piece before me. "But why not use this to your advantage?" I looked down at the wrist plate he had grabbed. It was silver but had a gold trim to it with an elongated gold cross going down the front of the metal.

"Do you think anyone will recognize it? The Camelot insignia, I mean." Douxie laughed as if it was the funniest thing he had heard in a century as I grabbed the wrist plate from him.

"Are you kidding me? I haven't taught you how much they got wrong about Arthur and the round table. Remember Lancelot?"

"How could I forget?"

"Remember Gwen?" I nodded. "History claims they were together. Adultery, to be exact." My jaw dropped to my chest at the thought of it as I ended up laughing wholeheartedly.

"Lancelot? With Guinevere? That makes less sense than a troll in daylight!"

"Believe me! When I heard that I about spit out my drink!" We continued laughing together as a sudden weight added itself to my bed.

"What are you two giggling about? You're laughing like hyenas." Douxie looked over to Archie with a wide grin as it seemed he knew exactly how the cat would react.

"I told him about how history portrayed Lancelot and Gwen." A small sputter came from the familiar as he had to bring a paw up to his mouth to stop himself from letting out a small chuckle himself.

"I swear. History couldn't be any more wrong." I sat up while I silently agreed with the familiar. During this though, another memory danced within my mind.

_"Do you care for her, my lady?" I looked over to Morgana as we silently stepped through the outskirts of the Dark Forest._

_"Of course I care for her, James. Why do you ask such a thing?" I kept my hands behind my back as I took a deep breath and released it slowly._

_"I have a feeling you care for her more than Arthur ever will." I stopped beside Morgana as it seemed she was shocked by my sudden statement. "Did I misinterpret the situation?" Morgana turned her head to me with saddened green eyes._

_"No." She closed her eyes for a moment as she took a second to gather herself. "I care for her more than I will openly admit to anyone, James. But you mustn't tell anyone. It's bad enough my brother despises my magic. I don't desire him to despise me any more than that."_

_"You may never fear that, my lady." I placed a hand on my heart as always as I took a bow before her. "I promise your words will die with me." She smiled brightly at me as I brought myself up to my normal height._

_"What did I do to deserve such a wonderful little knight?" I laughed lightly at her words as we continued on our normal path._

_"You saved me, my lady."_

I toyed with the armor plate in my hands. I weighed it with my fingertips as if it was a priceless jewel while Archie's and Douxie's voices faded into the background to me.

_Morgana truly only cared for three things while she was completely herself. The first and foremost being the protection of the magical creatures of the land while the other two were Gwen and me respectively. I knew of their nightly retreats into the woods and I kept it to myself. I even lied to say that I would accompany them when I knew I was going to either linger at the edge of the forest as they went on their adventure or snag one of the horses for a quick gallop around Camelot._

_But when Gwen died in the stakling's nest, I knew that Morgana blamed herself. Then when Arthur continued to lose himself in his desire for revenge on all magical creatures for it, she continued to carry that weight on her shoulders. It didn't help when neither of the two of them forgave themselves or each other for what had occurred._

_They pushed each other away as they dived into their respective realms of darkness. Slipping away into a numb realm of unnerving pain as each day passed. It was seemingly that everyone from Camelot had gotten a bitter end throughout time. Morganna to her shadow magic and emotional darkness. Arthur to his vengeance. Merlin to, well, being Merlin._

I felt my hands grip the metal piece in my hands tightly as I looked up to see the dragon and wizard talking aimlessly.

_But we haven't. I won't let us end the way that they have. No matter the trials that head our way. I won't lose myself or the others. I swear upon my blade, upon Daylight, I will protect them with everything I have._

"Are you alright, James?" I smiled easily at the wizard. I knew my words would have two different meanings but I spoke them to him anyway.

"Everything's well. I promise, brother."


	7. Forever and Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful creatures! How are y'all today? I hope everyone is well! Sorry, this took so long to update. I started classes once more which means less time for writing for my own pleasure and more time for writing for a teacher's pleasure and my mental anguish. Haha. Ha.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy this and have a wonderful day, my friends!

"Remember, Master James, the amulet is tied to your emotions." I nodded my head as I held the amulet loosely within my left hand. I closed my eyes while taking in a deep breath before releasing it slowly. "When you feeling you're in danger, the armor will react. When you're afraid, the amulet will be your light. Understand?" I opened my eyes and gave Blinky a nod. This caused the troll to smile widely as he put his hands behind his back. "Wonderful! Now, AAARRRGGHH, if you may?" I heard a grunt behind me. Instantly as I listened to the troll's movements, I knew he was ready with something. A bright light and the added weight to my body told me that the amulet triggered itself.

"Wonderful! Keeping to the rules well, James!" I pulled the sword from my back as I turned toward AAARRRGGHH to be greeted by a large mound of rock being thrown towards me. I jumped to my right with ease as I flipped my sword so it was held backward in my hand. I dashed to my left as another bolder like essence was thrown closely to my right. I brought my right arm up and across my chest, using the blade I held backward still to slash through another mound of stone with ease before leaping through the rubble the sword left behind it. I placed my weapon back onto my back as I landed before the large troll. A whistle followed by a small applause pulled my attention to my right as I saw Douxie standing there with a wide smile on his face. "Great progress, my friend! Doesn't help you're already a veteran of these arts beforehand, but you're doing well."

"It would be wonderful to work on my speed though. That second bolder nearly swept me." I felt a hand slap itself onto my left shoulder as I was brought in close to the side of warm stone skin.

"You are correct, Master James, but do not linger on your downfalls! If you worry too much about your weaknesses, your enemies will spot them from a mile away. But also, don't be too confident in your strengths. You must find a well balanced in between." I smiled up to the four-armed troll as he held his right hand up in the air with an index finger pointing to the rock ceiling of the forge. "A balance of your mind will lead to a balance within battles." I nodded along to his words.

"Beautifully stated, my friend." I looked over to Douxie that was coming close to us with our school bags in hand. "I wouldn't have said it better myself." Blinky dropped his arm from around my shoulder as I reached out to take my bag from the wizard.

"But you are coming along to be a wonderful Trollhunter, Master James. You'll be a frightening foe against Bular with no time."

_The beast roared as I kept my stance wide. I eyed the dark stoned troll as his eyes grew red as he stared at me. I held up my shield that was attached to my left forearm as I readied myself for impact._

_"Ready men!" I narrowed my eyes at the troll as he realized that there was more than just one knight he was against within that moment. "This is the son of Gunmar! Be wary of his abilities!"_

_"You fleshbags!" The large being grabbed out the two swords that he had attached to his back. "I'll skin you all and use your skulls like goblets!" He roared as he ran straight towards Arthur and Lancelot who led the regime. The rest of the battle was a blur other than when the troll used me like a skipping stone with ease. After this, something seemed to call Bular away from the battle and he ran off to answer the call with urgency. As I was fading in and out of consciousness, I remember hearing Arthur telling Lancelot to carry me back to Camelot. All I remember afterward was awaking in my courters with a bandage around my right wrist where I guess a piece of my original armor was crushed into my skin from where Bular had grasped me._

_It was before I had the armor I do now. I was thirteen at the time. My first hunt and as Morgana and Douxie fussed about me for the first full day towards my recovery, I realized it would be my last. At least, the last with my intent to kill unless needed to. I learned that day that pushing a being into a fearful and defensive state could cause more damage than good. Its what led to my belief that violence was unnecessary unless it's used with reason._

I shook myself from my thoughts as I placed my bag over my shoulder. "Let's hope that isn't anytime soon though. The last time I went against Bular was almost a millennia ago and he threw me around like a child with a toy."

"I remember that day." Douxie had a soft look on his face as he put his hands in his jacket pockets. "When we were told of your injuries, it took both Merlin and I took to keep the fair lady away from Arthur. She was going to wring his neck for bringing you along to hunt down Bular at such an age. You were barely thirteen at the time. You didn't even have your actual armor from the blacksmith yet." I smiled toward him as I took a step closer to him.

"Didn't help that I was adamant about joining the hunt. I thought it was my gateway to repaying my debt to the kingdom." I looked away from him for a moment as the armor deactivated and fell into my awaiting hand with ease. "I didn't realize until then the effects it was having on not just Camelot but the realm surrounding it. Everyone was suffering from the hunts. Those within the castle walls. Those within the Dark Forest. All of us." I looked back at him with a wide smile. "It was when I promised my life to correct it. Realizing that what the fair lady was right. We don't get to pick and chose what is natural to this world. All walks of life should be protected." I was rewarded with a smile as the taller boy placed both of his hands onto my shoulders.

"And that is what makes you a force to be reckoned with." He dropped one of his hands as he used to the other to pat me once on my left shoulder. "Now come on, we should get a move on. Especially since you need to put this thing," He knelt down and grabbed a duffle bag at his feet. "Somewhere safe." I smiled as he extended it out towards me.

"Thank you."

"No worries." Douxie smiled as he waved towards the two trolls among us in the forge. "We'll be back after nightfall, mates." I looked over to Blinky and AAARRRGGHH with a smile as I gave them a small nod.

"We'll be expecting it!" Blinky yelled out to us as we made our way out of Troll Market with ease.

* * *

"You got your slip?" I pulled out the signed sheet and waved it in front of Douxie with a smile.

"Check."

"Costume?" I held up the duffle bag he had given to me about an hour prior as I chuckled lightly.

"Kind of obvious when you were the one to hand me it."

"Oh shush! I'm making sure you didn't leave anything in the car or anything."

"I think I lost my ass a few turns back when we hit that speed bump. I think we should head back and get it." I laughed wholeheartedly to Toby's reply as he joined in on the conversation.

"I thought it was your breakfast?" I gave him a cheeky smile as shoulder the duffle bag on the opposite shoulder from my school bag.

"Whatever. Either way, I lost something when that shit happened." I chuckled at the smaller boy's antics as I looked over to Douxie once more.

"I've got everything, Doux. You mother me more than m-our mother at times." This rewarded me with a smirk as the teen crossed his arms over his chest.

"Says the one that mothers our mother." I opened my mouth to rebuttal his claim, but I stopped myself when I realized the truth within his words.

_Ever since I was young, I wanted to showcase my gratitude for my mother's sacrifices. I knew of the world she had to leave behind for me and the burdens she felt when she realized I didn't have the gift for magic as she did. I knew of the weight she carried upon her shoulders. Many dead generations were placed upon her. Living for almost twelve hundred years would do that to someone. Living through more wars and hardships than any after her would make one feel as if the world was cold and cruel. Especially when she finally allowed herself to settle down in one of the many lives she led and it bore her a child she was sentenced to watch slowly perish with time while her lover fled. So since our reunion, I've dedicated what little time I was able to spend with her to make her life easier. The work she did for humankind within the day is still physically draining so I would make her a meal before we would head out for training. I made sure when I saw her I told her I loved her before I would leave._

_All in all, I mothered my mother even though she was fully capable of doing these actions herself and I didn't see a single thing wrong with it._

"You're not wrong." The dark-haired teen gave me a wide smile as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"When am I ever?" He walked in between Toby and me so he could put an arm over each of our shoulders. "Now, let's get this day started, shall we?" I smiled towards him as we made our way up the school's staircase.

"Let's."

* * *

"Here. Let me take this." Douxie took my normal school bag as he caught up with me at my locker. He smacked me on my shoulder as he was already starting to walk away from me. "Go woo your girl, mate." I rolled my eyes at him as I shouted after him.

"She's not my girl."

"She will be!" I shook my head as I watched him turn to give his signature smirk. "See you at the car, little one!" He turned once more with a quick salute over in my direction. I felt a smile dance on my lips as I closed my locker with a soft click.

_He's never going to let this go, is he? What a pain in my arse._

I turned and started making my way to the locker room as a sound of hurried footsteps came up beside me. "Hey there Jimbo! Auditions are today! You nervous?"

"Not really."

_You know. I've fought Gum-Gums alongside some of the most fearsome warriors that history has ever known. Been in battles against Merlin's apprentice. Battled in tournaments against the realm's bravest warriors and stood victorious over most. I was raised by not just one but two women that have seen devastation, war, and turmoil only to then teach me the lessons they learned from them so I would be readied for my own._

_Yet speaking a paragraph or so in front of a pretty maiden with chocolate eyes and a Shakespeare addiction? Now that frightens me._

"Man. I would kill for your confidence." I chuckled at Toby as he deflated slightly. "Do you need any help at all? From what your brother said, this thing is in, like, a million pieces."

"Twenty-six, actually." I smiled over to the redhead as he gave me a wide-eyed look. "But sure. A hand would be wonderful." We slipped through the doorless entry to the locker room. Once we got to a long bench in the back, I placed the bag gently on the sitting structure with a smile. "This took a lot of blood and tears," I unzipped the bag and pulled out the chest piece with as I felt my smile deepen. "But it was worth it." I looked over to Toby that looked at the armor piece in my hands as if it was a priceless treasure.

"Bro," He elongated the 'O' as I allowed him to take the armor from my hands. "How did you get this?"

"A lot of hard work and dedication." I shrugged off my sweatshirt as I grabbed one of the vambraces to strap it to my right arm. "You gonna help me or not, my friend?" With Toby's helping hand, it didn't take long for me to place the metal pieces together. As he helped me place the chest piece in place he looked at the giant golden cross with bright and curious eyes.

"What's the cross thingy for?"

"What's the insignia for?" I looked up to Lancelot with a curious look as I turning the bright silver and golden armor. The knight had just gotten it for the new squire he had acquired.

_"It's the family crest of Camelot. King Arthur and Princess Morgana have been barring this crest since they were born. A lot of blood has been shed to protect what this cross means, my child. Great warriors have fallen to protect this crest and all those that are protected under it. It's a symbol of Camelot, a symbol of bravery, and most of all," He reached out with his prosthetic hand and placed it upon my right shoulder. "A symbol of humanity." I looked up to Lancelot as his right hand took the armor plate from me. "You'll carry it one day, young one. But that day isn't today nor would it be tomorrow. But one day nonetheless." I nodded my head as I jumped up to my feet._

_"Regular training then, Sir Lancelot?" This caused a large smile to appear on the tall blonde man's face while he put the armor on a wooden table beside him._

_"Of course, James!" He pulled out his sword from his scaffold. "Have at thee!" I dodged his attack as I grabbed out my blade with a wide smile on my face._

I placed a hand on my sword's handle that sat on my waste. It took a little bit to convince the teen before me that it wasn't real but I'm rather grateful that he took my word for it. "It's an old family crest of a kingdom. A fallen one from over a millennia ago. I remembered studying it as a child."

"So you put it on your costume?" I nodded as I allowed to take his assumption as an answer. "That's cool. I forgot Douxie said your guy's dad was a history buff. He worked in a museum, right? Out in Scotland?" I nodded once more.

_If only that was the truth. I much rather have had that instead of a spiteful coward._

"What do we have here?" I turned my head towards the new voice within the room to see that it was Mr. Strickler standing there with a small grin on his face. "My, I must say Mr. Lake that your armor is quite historically accurate."

"Thank you. My brother helped me with it." I smiled as I turned my attention completely toward my history teacher. I tried my best to keep my composer as I was taught by Lancelot back in my training days in Camelot, but my mind grew rampant.

_Please do not recognize the insignia. Please don't question me any further. Toby, I can move around his questions, but someone that has studied what I have been missing these last nine centuries? Now that will bring forth a battle I'm not suited to combat within._

I focused on keeping my breath steady as the seconds felt like minutes as they rolled themselves out like ribbon. It felt like hours to me before the teacher spoke once more. "I'm guessing this is for the Shakespeare auditions? Romeo and Juliet, I believe?"

"Yes sir." I nodded my head as I placed my hands together behind my back. This caused the pale man to smile as he continued.

"Well. I would hurry if I were you, young man. The openings for auditions are dwindling. Break a leg, as they say." I nodded my head with a determined feeling swelling within my chest.

"Thank you, sir." Mr. Strickler gave me a large lopsided grin as he put his hands behind him much like I had.

"No problem, James. Have a nice day. The both of you." With that, he took his leave. It seemed like a normal conversation but I had a nagging feeling there was something more brewing behind his words. But just as I was starting to dive into this idea, I felt a small nudge from the shorter boy.

"You heard him! You gotta get going if you wanna audition!" I felt the right side of my lips upturned slightly at Toby's action as I gave him a small nod.

"Of course. Let's get a move on, shall we?" Toby gave me a small nod in reply as he grabbed the duffle bag that had my sweatshirt within it. After this, we made great strides towards the gym where auditions were being held while my friend gave me one last line of encouragement as we reached the gym doors.

"You got this in the bag, Jim!"

* * *

"Give me my Romeo; and, when he shall die, Take him and cut him out in little stars," I watched in awe as Claire brought her hand up to the air as if she was gesturing toward the skies herself. "And he will make the face of heaven so fine. That all the world will be in love with night And pay no worship to the garish sun." She brought her hand slowly down back to herself before wrapping her arms around herself. "O, I have bought the mansion of a love, But not possess'd it, and, though I am sold, not yet enjoy'd: so tedious is this day as is the night before some festival To an impatient child that hath new robes And may not wear them." She looked off to her left. Her arms not out and too her side as she acted as if she was waiting for someone's sudden appearance. "O, here comes my nurse, and she brings news, and every tongue that speaks But Romeo's name speaks heavenly eloquence." She looked back to the crowd with an obvious love-stricken smile before seemingly returning to herself with ease as applause filled the room.

"Absolutely marvelous, Ms. Nuñez! As always!" This cause a wide smile to appear on her face as she took a small bow.

"Thank you, Miss. Janeth!" She started to leave the stage with a pep in her step. She made her way towards the side that I was waiting within and I noticed once she saw I was standing there that her smile widened just the slightest.

_Or maybe I was just imagining it._

"You made it!" I felt myself smile as she came within arms reach to me.

"I said I would arrange it, didn't I?" This caused her to laugh a little before looking over my attire.

"This is an amazing costume." Her eyes scanned the armor in awe. A childlike wonder appearing in her hazel irises. "May I?" I gave her a small nod as I knew exactly what she was asking while she brought up a hand to place on the left side of my chest plate. If I was wearing the armor of Daylight, her hand would be exactly where the amulet would place itself. Her hand glided over the metal with ease as it placed itself on the shoulder. I felt myself swallow hard as her thumb rubbed over where a small but noticeable scratch. "Did you just have this sitting around or something?" She looked up to me with a smirk and a mischievous look dancing in her eyes. For once in my life, I hesitated to answer. I was taught for years to never be caught off guard. Being caught like this could lead to your death within the life I led in Camelot.

If that doesn't prove how this woman is going to be the death of me, I don't know what will.

"Um," I smiled nervously as my right hand reached up to scratch the back of my neck. "It was something I worked on for a long time. My brother and I started making it a few years ago."

_"No! If the flame is too hot, it'll make the metal brittle! You do not desire cracks in your armor, do you?"_

_"How do I stop it then?!"_

_"I have not a clue! Did you not think this through?!"_

_"You're the adult here!"_

"It was an adventure at the very least." I chuckled lightly at myself as the memory of twelve-year-old me and the same old Douxie tried making my first armor plate for our training together. It was crystallized beyond belief and it cracked within five minutes of 'battle', but we were proud all the same. It saddened him when he started getting a hang in the craft when I was gifted my armor from Arthur and the Knight of the Round Table.

"You and Douxie are a special pair, aren't you?"

"Forever and always." This pulled a giggled from the slightly shorter girl as a voice pulled our attention from one another.

"Next!" We looked back toward each other as Claire gave me a small smile.

"That's you. Break a leg." She patted her hand once that was already on my shoulder before pulling away from me with a small wave. I gave her a nod in gratitude before turning and making my way across the stage.

Alright, James. You've done much with your sixteen years of life. You've fought Bular the Butcher. You've trained under Sir Lancelot du Lac. A protector of Morgana Le Fay. What's a small audition in comparison to all you have done?

"Full name?" I smiled as I placed a hand over my heart and taking a small bow.

"James Jeremiah Lake."

_Sir James Lake of Camelot. Son of Barbara Horne. Trollhunter._

"Wonderful! I must say, a brilliant costume as well!" A wide smile appeared on Miss Janeth's face as she looked up from her clipboard. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a certain dark-haired girl with a blue streak sit amongst those in the front row of the audience as the math teacher leaned back in her chair and crossed her right leg over the other. "Whenever you're ready, James." I gave her a small nod as I released the small breath I was holding.

_You got this, James. Remember what you practiced. You didn't force Douxie through hours of torment for nothing. Remember what Morgana said. Jump towards action._

I shook out a small bit of nervousness before steeling myself. Before I knew it, I spoke without a thought.

"I have been a slave to a blade I swore to a name long forgotten." I was able to keep my composer, but my mind was rather shocked by what I spoke.

_Well. This isn't what I practiced, but it seems my body has a mind of its own._

Without a second thought, I pushed through and continued to let the moment flow together with ease. "A name of a ghost. A piece of history long forgotten. Oh, what a rogue and peasant slave am I, as Hamlet would say." I shook my head with a pitiful laugh mocking my words. "But as I stand here," I placed my hands on my hips as I placed my left foot back to support my weight. "I see what I could become. What a gift I have been given to be before your eyes like that of a beloved piece upon your altar. What a gift destiny is to me as it guided me here of all places." I placed my hand back on my sword that was attached to the left side of my hip as I brought myself a few steps closer to the audience. "I will not say I do not fear the future nor what lays before me now, but I will swear to my word that I will stand before it with pride." I pulled out the sword from its scaffold. Flipping with ease so I could present it before me. "My sword will guide my path. Though it has been sworn to one before, I swear it once more now." I glanced out the corner of my eye to see Claire looking up to me with a soft smile gracing her lips. "Never doubt my word. Never doubt my return. Then to quote a fellow damned soul," I flipped the blade once more, slipping it back into its scaffold as I starred out toward the audience with a soft smile.

"Never doubt I have loved."

I stood there for a moment before putting myself in a normal stance. As if they were waiting to see if I was truly done, the crowd then gave me an applause. I bowed with my arms behind me before turning my attention to Claire once more. She wore a wide smile as she clapped along with the others in the audience.

_Audition for a play? Check. Get a good response seemingly from Claire? Check._

"That was beautiful, James. Thank you! Truly!" I nodded toward her with a thankful smile as I took it as a reason to leave the stage. "That will be all for today, everyone! I should have the list up by tomorrow since some performances made it easy for me-." Her voice faded to me as I went into the right-wing of the stage. I was loosening a piece of my armor as I heard footsteps approach me.

"Jim! That was amazing!" I smiled toward Claire as I noticed the happy gleam in her eyes.

"Really? I practiced a piece from Hamlet, but it seemed my subconscious had other plans." She reached out and placed a hand on the same shoulder she had before.

"That's acting, Jim." My smile widened as hers softened at that moment.

"I have to say," I turned my head instantly to the new voice as it joined to my right. My hand instantly collapsing around my sword's handle out of instinct until I noticed it was the same smirk wearing wizard I have grown to enjoy over the years. "That was wonderful, brother."

"You came to watch, huh?" I let go of my sword as I crossed my arms over my chest while Claire's hand dropped from my shoulder.

"Of course! Do you think I would miss your first audition? You're mad."

"Well, you did state that you would see me out at the car."

"So?" He looked over to Claire with a soft smile. "Beautiful work as well. Could have moved me to tears if I had any to cry."

"Are you claiming you're above tears?" I smirked at him before turning my attention to Claire again. "This one," I pointed my right thumb over to him as I kept the other one wrapped around my chest. "Cries at the tiniest of things."

"No, I do not." I glanced over to him with my smirk still plastered on my face.

"Remember when I was seven and we ran into some trouble with Arthur because we-"

"Nope! We are not speaking about that!" I chuckled as Douxie's face instantly grew irritated with me. "Nope! You're cut off. Nope. Not another word, mister."

"You two truly are a special pair." I looked over to Claire as Douxie and I replied simultaneously.

"Forever and always."


	8. The Capulet and the Montague

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful creatures! I hope y'all are doing wonderful! I gift you angst and foreshadowing galore within this chapter for the lack of time I have for writing now. :) I hope you guys enjoy it though! Have a wonderful day/night/whatever it is you're having when reading this and stay healthy, my friends!

_It all started in a field. The lush grass beneath my armored hands while I sat among the scattered bundles of dandelions and daisies that grew within the small terrain of rolling hills of green. The sun cascading its warm and gracious glow upon the scene as if the field was a stage and I and the flowers were its humble players. My sword was long forgotten beside me as it laid still within its scaffold while the gentle wind rustled the flowers and myself with a caress much like that as fleeting touch._

_A field of remedies and serenity. One of the few lands untouched by Arthur's war. One of my favorite places to lay while I was given the day to myself._

_"Dreaming off on me, aren't you?" I smiled as I heard the familiar voice behind me._

_Or if I was to accompany her on her ingredient endeavors._

_"Just enjoying the scenery for a moment, my lady. Such a calming sight is a rarity, is it not?" I looked over my shoulder to see a soft smile on the older woman's face as she held her basket full of flowers and weeds before her._

_"Certainly is." She walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. She stood still but seemed to enjoy the scenery as much as I was._

_There were never any moments that you could feel at ease with the war that Camelot had begun. As a soldier, I learned that the hard way. When I was a boy I would run along this field with Hirsirdoux or Morgana chasing after me as if what had already started did not affect us here. They would tell me stories under one of the large oak trees in the distance or they would make scavenger hunts out of the list they were given by Merlin._

_Yet when I first dawned my armor along with a sword, I realized how much horror truly was within the world I was protecting. The bloodshed. The Turmoil. All of which I was blinded to as a child made this place seem as if it was a heavenly place among a battle of mortals that seemed to go on for far too long than anyone had intended. It felt as if it was another world._

_"Let us head back to the castle. We have spent too much time here to make others not think we came across trouble." I stood as Morgana's hand left my should and grabbed my sword to tie it back around my waist._

_"Of course my lady." I bowed to her before she led the way back toward Camelot. Yet as we left, I looked after the field longingly. I desired so much to go back to those days of a joyous child with his chosen brother and guardian. The one that climbed the old oaks like wooden latters. The one that thought the war would end soon and he could introduce his mother to the one that guided him like her own._

_But then I closed my eyes and the scenery changed drastically._

_The sky was filled with darkening clouds that lined the sky like soldiers within a line. The luscious grass that was once my playfield was now trambled, bloodied, and worn. The dandelions and daisies that scattered across the plain with ease seemed to have vanished under the bodies that crushed them under their weight._

_Yet two players stayed the same in this scene._

_"James, leave. Now." I tightened my grip on my sword in my right hand as I stood before Morgana like a scorned child before their mother._

_"This is not you, Morgana. This is not the woman I knew." Golden eyes that replaced the green I once knew gave me a hardened look as golden orbs circled within her hands. "Let me help you, Morgana. We can fix this."_

_"There is only one fix to this war!" She screamed as if she was answering a question that no one dared listened to the answer of. "The fall of my brother is the only way to end this torment for all of us. The magical creatures will once again be free. Our people will no longer hide away in shadows or forgotten plains. We will no longer be forced from our homes."_

_"Then what about humanity?!" I yelled out to her as I started my hopefully plead. "Do you know what Gunmar desires for us?! He will use you until there is no more use. He will slay all of us without the understanding of mercy. Do you wish for this to happen?"_

_"It is a small price to pay for freedom."_

_"Then what about Camelot and the innocent lives within it? What of the humans that had to ties or knowledge of this battle? What about us that only fought to survive?" I swallowed hard as my voice started to break. My eyes burned as I could tell a few tears started to fall from my eyes. "What about me?" I watched Morgana for a moment as her demeanor never changed. Her eyes stayed true as the orbs within her hands circulated still. "Do I mean nothing to you anymore? Am I no longer the child you swore to treat like your own?" I battle the tears that blurred my vision as I tried my best to see if the Morgana I knew was still within the floating woman before me. "What does my life within all of this mean to you?!" My voice was pained as I screamed out to her. "Answer me, Morgana! I beg of you!"_

_"There is nothing to answer." Suddenly a gold light filled my vision as my voice screamed out to her once more. But her voice filled my mind. There was something off about it though. As if it was mixed with another that sounded ao familiar yet also distant to me within this moment._

_"Good night, my child."_

I sat up suddenly as my shirt stuck to my skin as if it was an adhesive I've long forgotten. My hair was damp and stuck to my forehead as if it was trying to comfort me instead of evidence of the sudden nightmare.

_I know the effects all too well. The shaking within my arms as I tried to steady my rampant heart. The numbness in my mind as my lungs felt as if they couldn't hold more than sporadic and desperate breaths. It came with being a knight of King Arthur. It came with the effects of war._

I forced myself to steady my breath as I made my eyes focus on the pile that was my blanket within my lap.

_It was just a dream, James. You're fine._

"Did you have a night terror, my friend?" I smiled as a small amount of extra weight bounced next to my legs on the bed. I looked up to see Archie walking up to my hip and sitting there as his tail wrapped around him with ease. "You were thrashing quite considerably. I believe if Douxie was not as heavy as a sleeper he is, you would have awakened him." I glance over to the opposite side of the room to be welcomed to the lightly snoring Douxie sprawled out on his bed with an absent spot next to his head where Archie would normally lay.

"Yeah." I couldn't get myself to speak much more to my old friend. I knew if I stated much more within that moment that it wouldn't be the end of it.

"Would you like to speak about it?" I watched as the familiar tilted his head at me. His ears twitched lightly while I sat there for a moment to gather my thoughts together.

"It started in the old field. Do you remember it?"

"The botanical field. The one Merlin would always send us for certain substances. Am I correct?" I nodded my head in response. "Go on." He laid himself down. Tucking his paws into his chest as he did so.

"I was laying in the fields among the weeds and flowers. Then Morgana appeared as if we were searching for ingredients. What confuses me is that we stopped going to that field for ingredients for years. Specifically, we stopped going there together since I was ten but I was the age I am now when sitting there. In my armor and everything." I felt my eyebrows knit together in confusion as I placed my arms into my lap. "We walked towards the kingdom, but I looked back at the field for a moment. Then in the blink of an eye, it was ruined. The whole field bloodied, littered with bodies, and trampled by beings unknown to me. Morgana was there and then-." I swallowed dryly as I choked on my words. Seemingly understanding my hardship within my mind, Archie reached out and placed one of his paws on my thigh.

"However it ended, James, it ended for a reason. Dreams are escapes into your inner thoughts and desires. Some wizards are even well known for communicating within that landscape." He dropped his paw from me as he sat up slowly. "For you, I believe its a desire for closure. I know how you feel about everything that happened with the princess. I know how you saw her as another mother to you." I gave Archie a small smile as he continued. "But you can't keep battling yourself on the idea that you could have saved her. The path she chose was her choosing alone and if it eases your mind at all, I know within the last time I saw the witch that she had regrets for what she had done when she saw you last. It was obvious she never meant to harm you." My smile widened just the smallest as I got myself to give the cat a few pets on his head.

"Thanks, Archie."

"Anytime, James." I saw his mouth move the slightest afterward which I knew from past experiences that it was his way of smiling. "Are you alright to sleep alone? I know how it is with night terrors."

_"Are you alright, my child?" I shook my head as I neared my mother's old wooden bed._

_"No mama. I don't want to be alone." I saw a smile dance on her lips as she swept me up off my feet and tucked me in beside her._

_"You'll never be alone, my son. Not if I have anything to do about it."_

"Would you mind being nearby? I know you prefer to sleep with Douxie but I-."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, my friend." I gave the familiar one last smile before I laid back down in my bed. I felt the cat trot his way up the side of the bed and climbed up my shoulder before making himself into a ball next to my neck. "I'll be right here when you awake." I closed my eyes with a pleasant smile as I mumbled back to the dragon due to how I already felt the effects of sleep's spell once more.

"Goodnight, Archie."

"Goodnight, James." With that, I felt myself fade into sleep like a gentle breeze upon the old field. This time, a different figure joining me within my dreams. One of dark hair with a blue streak that seemed to enjoy the scenery that she'll never see.

"Are you trying to steal my familiar?" I slowly woke up to Douxie's voice before laughing lightly as I felt a pillow hit my stomach.

"No. Just had a bonding moment that's all." I sat up with a small stretch as I released a yawn like I silent roar before opening my eyes to see the wizard with his familiar upon his shoulder with a wide smile. "How are you this morning, Douxie?" I was answered with a chuckle for a moment before he spoke.

"I'm well." He took his pillow off of me before tossing it back over to his bed without hesitation. "Get dressed, little one. We have a long day ahead of us. Like how you have rehearsal for the first time, correct?" I smiled as I swung my legs over the side of my bed.

_"You got Romeo! Aren't you excited?" I smiled toward the girl beside me as I nervously scratched the back of my neck._

_"A bit. I've never acted before though so it's also quite nerve-wracking."_

_"I could always help you know. We can go over lines together and stuff." I felt my face flush slightly as I watched her tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Since I'm Juliet after all."_

_"Uh-." I swallowed instinctively as I felt a lopsided smile settle on my face. "Sure. That sounds great actually."_

_"Perfect! Its a plan then! We can figure out the details after the first rehearsal on Monday. Is that are alright with you?"_

_"Sounds wonderful."_

_"Great!" She placed a hand on my shoulder with a wide smile. "See you around." I watched as she turned down a different hallway toward her Geometry class she said she was taking this hour. When she got halfway down the hallway, she looked back toward me with another smile as she tucked back the strain of hair that got loose once more as I stood there like one of the statues within the castle of Camelot while I stared after a pretty girl with a Hamlet sweater._

I felt myself bite the inside of my cheek lightly as I fought back the light blush that tried to attach itself to my cheeks. I knew that if I allowed it to appear that Douxie would toy with me on the idea until my life ended so I got to my feet and tried my best to make it seem light I wasn't caught in a memory.

* * *

"Good morning, mother." I watched my mom look over to me with a happy grin upon her face as she snapped her fingers. Three little herbs that she had floating around her placed themselves into a small bowl she had before her as a small mortar as the pestle lifted itself with a red glow to smash the ingredients together.

"Good morning, my son. How are you this lovely day?" I smiled at her as I slipped my hands into my jean pockets. I've gotten quite comfortable within the time I have spent within this era. It has been now a little over two weeks I have been here but it has felt so much longer than it has seemed. I never thought I would be where I am within this moment. My mother dressed in a lab coat while making what seemed to be a healing potion while I stood beside her dressed in blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blue hoodie.

_Also never thought you would live past thirteen but here you are, my friend. Cheers to you and this glorious moment._

I chuckled at myself as my mother gave me a side glance.

"Are you alright?" I smiled at her worry as a joyful look danced in her eyes.

"Of course mother. Just enjoying the moment." She gave me a soft look as she reached out and placed a hand to my cheek.

"And that is all a mother can ask for." She leaned in and placed a small kiss to my forehead before leaning back with a wide smile. "I heard you have rehearsals today for the school play from Douxie. When were you going to tell me you auditioned for a classic like Romeo and Juliet?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Especially since we don't see each other very much."

"Speaking of seeing each other." A smirk appeared on my mom's face as she snapped her fingers once more. This time it caused the pestle to place itself on the counter as the mortar poured its contents into a small potion bottle half full with a light blue liquid. "I heard from him as well that there is someone that caught your fancy as of recently. I believe her name is Claire if my memory serves correctly?" I groaned a little as I tried my best to high my blush as a symptom of annoyance.

"She's just a friend! Also, never say it like that again."

"Alright. She's just a friend. Just like I'm just an ordinary doctor that didn't just come up with a magical cure for one of my patient's ailments." I rolled my eyes with a smile as she grabbed the potion she made and slipped it into her lab coat. She turned to me once more and placed her hands on my shoulders. "You know better not to lie to me, my son."

"I'm not lying."

"That little wrinkle between your eyebrows says otherwise." I sighed as I knew she was right. It was a habit of mine since I was young. I've gotten used to hiding it as making it seem as if I was angered or confused, but I knew it wouldn't have worked on her. Even though we have been apart for years until recently, she knew me better than anyone else upon this earth.

"Is it weird to feel this way so suddenly?" She laughed lightly at me as she slipped her hands onto my biceps where she gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"It is _absolutely_ normal." I chuckled as she gave me a soft smile. "Did I ever tell you the story of when I met your father?" I gave her a wide-eyed look in response in which she only laughed once more at me. "I take that as a no." She dropped her hands from my sides and looked off to her right for a moment. "We first met a little over 918 years ago. I have lived through quite a bit up until that point in my life, but I had never found a way around being found in villages as a witch. I would usually just run and fast as my legs would take me. But there was a time it failed. The villager I gave a potion to that ended being misused had chased me into a forest not too far from my usual escape route. Yet a tree root caused me to trip and twist my ankle." She looked as if she was reliving the memory as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I was moments away from being slashed to pieces by a sickle until he arrived. A young squire in training with bright eyes and dark hair." She shook her head with a smile as she looked back at me. "When he helped me up after he scared off the villager, I couldn't speak for the life of me. Especially when I saw him smile for the first time. We continued to meet there every other night for a few moons but I knew by the third that I had fallen for him."

"So you know how I feel within this moment."

"Oh absolutely." I laughed as she smiled widely at me. "But I must meet this girl."

"Even if she's human?"

"I wouldn't even care if she's a _slug_ let alone _human_." We shared a heartfelt laugh as Douxie's voice joined in behind us.

"Sorry to break the joyous moment, but we're going to be late to school at this rate. You're lucky we talked your trainers into moving our meetings to nights instead of mornings or we would have been late a few hours ago." I flashed Douxie a grin before bringing my attention back to my mother as I started walking backward to join the other wizard.

"At some point, you will. I promise. Love you."

"Love you as well, James. Have a wonderful day both of you!"

"We'll try!" Douxie gave her a small two-finger salute as he opened the door to the garage for me.

"And don't get in trouble! I don't need another call from the school while I'm at the hospital."

"No promises!" Douxie and I called out to her as we went on with the rest of our normal school routine.

* * *

I sighed as I exited the gym with Claire by my side. "Never have I ever thought I would be so tired in my life." I looked over to her as a small giggle came from her as we made our way to the front of the school.

"Trust me. Just wait until we go over the same scene for three hours straight. Each time we reset the scene is right before you're needed to enter." I gave her a look of worry and discomfort which only caused her to laugh once more. "It's not all annoying scene repeats, line reading, and boredom. I promise."

"For my sanity's sake, I hope you're right." She punched me lightly in the shoulder as she started heading down the staircase together.

"Oh come on! Today wasn't that bad."

"Claire, we literally sat backstage making faces to one another while those playing Sampson, Gregory, and Abraham were struggling with their scene reading for about an hour."

"Hey, not everyone can speak Shakespearean English as perfectly as you can." I gave her a smirk as I slipped my hands into my jeans pockets.

"It's a talent of mine. I blame the accent." I let my accent roll off my tongue for once in its full glory instead of trying to subdue it.

_Doesn't help you were also raised within a timeframe that spoke relatively close to his writing style._

"A talent that I greatly appreciate, my dear Romeo." I looked out toward the parking lot to see Douxie there leaning against his car with a wide smile who turned completed toward Claire and me as we reached the last few steps.

"And here lies our schools Capulet and Montague! Congrats to the both of you since I wasn't able to say so earlier." I smiled toward him as I fixed the strap of my bag to bring onto my shoulder more.

"Thank you, Douxie."

"You already told me congrats when you bugged me to find out if I got in or not." This pulled a laugh from Claire as Douxie narrowed his eyes at me.

"We are not having this kind of conversation again." He pointed a finger toward me as he got over to the driver's side of the car.

"Oh don't be that way, Doux! I speak from a place of love!"

"You speak from a place of spite!" I laughed wholeheartedly at him while I walked over to the passenger door side. I looked back over to Claire to see that she was now sitting on the final step of the staircase under a now lit street light.

"Do you have to wait for your ride or something?"

"I have to call them actually. I wasn't sure when Miss Janeth was going to release us since its always different on the first rehearsal." I looked over to Douxie who already knew by the small smirk on his face what I was going to suggest.

"How about you take a ride home from us then?" I gave my attention back to Claire with a small smile. "I would feel terrible leaving you alone here. You also never know what might be lurking in the shadows at this time of night."

_Well. Douxie and I know at the very least._

"I agree with him but don't let him fool you. He'll worry himself sick if he knows you're here by yourself at this time of night.." I shot a glare toward Douxie for a moment as I brought my attention back to the girl on the steps.

"It's fine boys. I can handle myself." My smile widened at her response.

"I never said you couldn't. I would just like to make it so you wouldn't have to if you don't need to." I watched a small smile appear on her lips as she looked over to Douxie.

"You're okay with this? You're the driver."

"The more the merrier in my book!" I smiled over to Douxie for a moment as I heard Claire grab her back and start walking her way over to us.

"I guess one ride wouldn't hurt. I'll text my parents saying I'm taking a ride from you two." I moved over to open the back passenger door on my side for her with a smile as she came closer. She gave me a soft smile in reply with barely audible thanks as she slipped into the car. I closed the door after her before taking off my bag and getting into my normal seat myself. After Claire said she texted her parents, we started on our way toward her house as we followed the directions she gave us with ease.

But as my mind was preoccupied with the two punks bonding over their similar taste in music together, I seemed to overlook the glowing red eyes that watched us pass by their hiding spot within the forestry.

A small detail I would soon regret overlooking.


	9. And It'll Be the End of Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful creatures! This week I'm giving y'all a shorter update to this story which I'm sorry for, but I hope y'all enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> That is unless I get a bit more time to write, but as it stays, while I'm writing this note, it's only 3,100 words. Not hella short, but short in comparison to the 5,000-word minimum I've been trying to stay consistent with.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy this update and let me know what y'all think! Much love, everyone!

I buckled in Claire as her head went off to her left side to rest her chin against her right shoulder as I gave hazard glances out of the back car window. I saw Bular's form appear from the shadows once we came to a stop at a red light. Seemingly seeing the beast as well, I saw Douxie's gauntlet glow before he apologized to the girl I was now steadying within the back seat. Before she knew it, she was placed under a quick and painless sleep that caused her to slump within the car seats before flopping over to one side. I swallowed hard as I glanced back out toward the stone skinned beast giving chase after us while Douxie sped down some of the streets of Arcadia.

"I'm sorry for this, Claire." I whispered out to her as I tried to make it so her neck wouldn't be screaming in discomfort when she awoke. My accent gave away completely as I spoke softly as if my voice would awaken her from her spell made slumber. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." I felt a small smile appear on my face and tucked back a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "For Daylight is mine to command and I won't let the darkness harm you." A felt a determined look appear on my face as I reached up and opened the moonroof of Douxie's car before pulling myself out and steadied my feet on top of the vehicle.

"You alright up there?" I smiled at Douxie's voice as I pulled the amulet out of my jeans pocket.

"For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command." My voice was steady as the armor appeared on my skin.

"I take that as a yes. For now at least." I looked toward Bular as I saw that the beast was gaining speed to catch up to us. Suddenly, I felt panic sink in as I seemingly just realized the gravity of the situation. I dropped down to my knees and turned so I could yell down toward Douxie.

"CAN'T THIS THING GO ANY FASTER?!" I yelled at Douxie through the moonroof as I tried to balance myself on the roof of the car.

"DON'T YOU THINK I'M TRYING!?" I glanced down into the moonroof once more to see a sleeping Claire strapped tightly into the back seat.

"TROLLHUNTER! I'll rip that armor off your skin and use your skull as a personal goblet!" I snarled toward the Gum-Gum's reaction as I eyed his dark stone skin and bright red eyes.

"If you want me, Bular, fight me in a true battlefield!" I yelled out to him with a growl under my breath. Even though I knew he couldn't hear it himself, I didn't care.

You have endangered those I cared for before, Bular. I won't let history repeat itself. Not now. Not ever.

"James, I care for you more than I would like to admit at times so this comes from the deepest place within my heart BUT GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THIS CAR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"And what are we to do? Swerve around Arcadia until we lose the brute? What about Claire at that point? Her parents are expecting her, Douxie!"

"What are you suggesting then?!"

"I'll lose the Gum-Gum. You get Claire to safety." I took a steadying breath as I readied myself to jump off the right side of the speeding vehicle.

"Are you insane!? Get your ass in here!" Without a second thought, I leaped off the passenger side and tucked myself into a small ball so I could use the momentum to roll back onto my feet. "James!" I heard Douxie's voice yell out to me as he speeded off down the road still. I grabbed my sword as I started dashing into the forest that wasn't too far away from the roadside. I leaped over a fallen oak tree as I heard Bular's thundering footsteps as he gave chase after me.

"The amulet should have never chosen a fleshling! It has made this hunt too easy for me!" I smirked as I took a sharp left turn to hide within a thicker set of trees. Taking Bular's sudden loss of me to climb up within one and jump between some of the thick branches as he searched for me on the ground still. "No human is worthy of the amulet. Especially one as weak as you. Now come out and fight me like you said, Trollhunter! We're within our own battlefield now!" I leaped toward a branch that was right behind him as he still tried to search for me behind the tree trunks. I placed my sword before me with both hands and pushed myself off the branch to swipe at the large troll from behind. He barely got out of the graze of my sword as it scratched across his back to cause a small cut on the outer layer of skin. This caused him to groan loudly before turning and trying to rush at me once more. I ducked out of the way barely as I kept my sword ready for whatever swipe attacks the Gum-Gum would try next.

"I'm no." I met one of his blades he grabbed out with my own as I flipped out of the reach of his other. "Normal." I ducked under his blade as I clashed mine against his left once more. "Human!" I kicked his left hand, causing him to nearly drop the blade as I took the opportunity of him adjusting himself to dash out of the way and start making my escape.

_You don't have much time, Jim. You must hurry. Your only friend at this moment is sunlight and you lack that._

I heard Bular roar after me as he thrashed about for a moment. I knew from past experiences that trolls would use their backs mainly within their movements. Even though I knew the injury wouldn't kill the troll and would heal within a day or so if not by tomorrow morning, it gave me enough time to make my way out of the forestry and start dashing down the barely lit sidewalk. I felt myself freeze as I heard a car skidding to a stop beside me.

"Get in jackass! We're going places!" I smiled toward Douxie as I slipped into the passenger side once more before Douxie slammed on the gas to start heading toward where it first came to mind. I looked out the rearview mirror as I saw Bular struggle to keep up due to the wound I caused before he stopped and went off back to the cover of the forestry. I let out a shakened breath as I felt the amulet release me from the armor confinements I was placed within. After a moment of silence, Douxie had a small blue glow around his gauntlet on his wrist before snapping his fingers. Slowly after, we could hear soft murmurs from the back seat as Claire sat up with a subtle yawn. "Have a good sleep there, Juliet? We still have no clue where we're heading."

"I fell asleep? I don't even remember it." I looked over to Claire with a wide smile even though my hands that were sitting in my lap were shaking from the adrenaline.

"It happens. Especially after all the events of today."

"I guess." She stretched her arms above her head as her hands placed themselves onto the roof of the car. "Take a left up here, by the way. We're not too far away from my house ironically." She gave me a sleepy smile as she dropped her hands to her sides.

"Perfect then. We won't have you too late then." I looked forward as I knew Claire had pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time.

"Not too late. I can always just say we had to take a detour due to Delancy being under maintenance."

"Even better!" I looked over to Douxie who had a smile on his lips but the glance he gave me let me know that he was going to put me through hell once we got home.

_Well, if it won't be Bular that kills me, an angry magical wielder might be. Whether it be my mother or Douxie is a coin flip mattering if he speaks to her about my actions._

I swallowed hard as we continued to follow Claire's directions toward her home.

_Please mother of Merlin let it be the later of the two spellcasters though. I rather die at the hand of a friend than die at the hand of a mother scorned._

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"We're alive, aren't we?" Douxie eyed me as Archie flew between the two of us.

"You jumped off a moving vehicle, that was going fifty in a thirty-five mind you, to battle a Gum-Gum that has thrown you like a skipping stone to a lake, James. The fact you're alive at all is astonishing. Let alone the fact you don't have any broken bones or anything." I gave him a cheeky grin even though I knew that I bruised my side when I rolled after jumping off the roof of the car.

"I know I have had little time to decipher the events of what has happened to both of you today, but from what I can gather I understand that James did something rather reckless to your regard, Douxie?"

"Exactly! He endangered his life to Bular." I felt a weight added itself to my shoulder as I heard the small dragon put away his wings.

"But you did so for a reason, didn't you James?" I nodded my head before responding.

"We had a normal human friend with us. Douxie was able to put her to sleep before she saw anything when Bular first ran out while we were at a stoplight, but if you remember from our adventures at Camelot, those sleeping spells don't last long mattering on the person."

"That is true."

"So I decided it would be best for me to get Bular away from us as quickly as possible." I shrugged at the idea as I slipped my hands into my jacket. "It's not like I had a long-ranged weapon to call upon during it anyway. All I had was either the Sword of Daylight or my own from Morgana."

"Did you come out victorious within this small spat?"

"If I'm standing before you as I am, I wouldn't expect anything less, would you?" I gave the black-furred cat a toothy grin as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"All because you have no wounds does not mean you have won, James." My smile faded after Archie spoke.

_His words are true. All because you are able to come unscathed in a battle did not mean your enemy did not gain an upper hand. I've seen enough war to understand his words more than any other._

"My arrogance graces me once more. My apologies." I could tell by a glance over to the cat that he gave a small twitch to his mouth to give the idea that he had given me a smile in reciprocation.

"Pride can be a powerful weapon, young one, but it can also be like that of Achilles' heel." I nodded to his words as I was recently told the story within my history class to understand enough by what he meant. "Now you, Douxie, must understand that he did so with reason. He wanted to make sure your secret was safe and that the mortal with you was in good hands. Though it was reckless, he had sound reasoning." Douxie sighed after a moment before placing an open hand out before me.

"I'm sorry, brother." I felt a sincere smile place itself upon my lips as I reached out and grasped his forearm like we always had when we were young.

"I'm sorry as well, brother." Our small gesture of sincerity was then made into a small hug as Archie took the opportunity to float around us. I felt Douxie pat my back once as he muttered into my shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that again, James. I can't lose you as well." I felt a saddened look take over my face as I buried my face into the wizard's jacket.

"I'll never leave you on purpose, Doux." We pulled apart from each other to show that we shared saddened smiles before Douxie placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Enough of this sadness. How was your first day of being on stage? Are you even more hopeless as before when it comes to our little friend there?" I chuckled at his words as I slapped his arms away playfully.

"It was fun though I spent a lot of it just making faces with Claire as we were waiting for our read through scenes."

"And let me guess," Douxie placed a finger on his chin as his voice held a mocking tone. "You enjoyed being backstage with her more than actually reading Shakespeare."

"Guilty as charged." I gave him a small smile as he bumped my shoulder with his right hand.

"Atta boy! Now maybe this girl can give you some common sense and we'll be golden!" I felt my cheeks burn slightly at Douxie's statement.

"You act as if we didn't just endanger her life with her just being with us." I gave him a solemn look before he spoke once more.

"You and I both know that it is not our decision on who stays and who goes within this world." I watched the look within the wizard's eyes as he continued. "Those who are destined to leave will go and those meant to stay will stay. We cannot force them away nor can we force them to be with us." The sadden look that appeared within his hazel eyes spoke enough of what specifically he was talking about. "If Claire is meant to stay within your life, she will stay may it be against your desires or not." I nodded to his words as he then gave a small smile before turning to start making his way out of our shared room. "Now come on, we got your training, remember?" I followed Douxie without a second thought as Archie took his spot on my shoulder once more.

"James, I'm rather proud of you." I heard the dragon whisper toward me as we followed Douxie down the stairs. "But please be more careful in the future. I don't know what would happen to Douxie if anything were to happen to you."

"And I to him, Arch." I felt a small smile appear on my face as I whispered out my reply. "You have nothing to worry about, my friend."

_At least, if I have anything to do about it._

I smiled at my thought as I felt Archie lay himself down onto my shoulder as I followed Douxie into the garage.

_I won't lose another within my life. Not if I can help it._

* * *

_A large black beast. Bright red eyes. Stone for skin with no red within its veins. I can see it roar but no sound came from the creature. I watched their eyes focus on me as suddenly his features were closer to me than before. Then suddenly a voice came from the large creature._

_"Fear me fleshling, as I am the slayer of Trollhunters. A butcher of trolls, a monster bathed in the blood of his own kind and yours." He growled after he spoke as all I could see now was the bright red eyes of the stone beast. "I will bring the end to your kind. I will bring my father to this land to call it his own and your little friend won't be able to save any of you."_

_Suddenly a bright blue light took over the darkness that the creature had created. Suddenly I saw the silhouette of a human male figure with his facial features darkened from view but his bright silver armor with a bright blue hue seeming coming from within it was completely in view._

_"I promise. I'll never let anything happen to you." His voice was soft as he spoke. It was as if he didn't want to disturb who he was speaking to. "For Daylight is mine to command and I won't let the darkness harm you." There was something about the way he spoke that seemed familiar. Something was telling me that I knew it. That I knew him. But just as suddenly as he appeared, he disappeared with a flash of light._

_"For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command."_

_"And it'll be the end of him while shadows will guide you."_

I shot up in bed as I heard the last voice ring around within my mind. Her voice was nothing like I have ever heard before. It was foreign to me as I tried with a shaky breath to calm myself.

_I was never one to have nightmares. Either I would be blessed with a pleasant dream or complete darkness. I never had dreams like these. At least not of blood-red eyes and silver armor._

I ran a hand down the clammy skin of my face as I tried to wipe the sweat off of my face. I swung my legs over the side of my bed as my body went into auto-pilot toward the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and let the water run for a moment as I took a deep breath to ease my nerves.

_It was just a dream. There are no animals like those and who in the right mind would say daylight is theirs? It's fucking light. No one controls fucking light. Stop overreacting._

I cupped some of the cool water with my hands and splashed my face. I repeated this motion a couple of times before turning off the running faucet and grabbing a towel off the nearby rack.

_It was only a dream._

Once I dried off my face I looked up into the mirror with a more reassuring look on my face. Hazel eyes looked back at themselves as I gave myself a small nod.

_That's better. Now let's take on the rest of the day._

I felt a smile appear on my face as I shouldered the used towel to place within my dirty laundry after I changed out of the plain white t-shirt and gym sweats I wore to bed the night before.

_You've got this, Nuñez._


	10. Like Lost Pieces to a Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful creatures! Okay so to paraphrase Jim, I didn't think when it came to this chapter. I just wrote. Also, I had a problem with my "accent" (I live in Michigan but I have a Western New York accent from my mother so I say a few things a bit differently) when it came to theater and I wanted my Scottish Boy to suffer like I have.
> 
> I hope you guys, gals, and all those in between enjoy this update!

"Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will! Where shall we dine?—O me! What fray was here?" I cringed to myself as I heard my accent take over within the last line.

_Damn Scottish accent. Sometimes I wish I had Douxie's English mannerism. It would be much easier to have within moments like these._

"Have no worries, Mr. Lake. We're only a week in and I understand the struggles of your native vernacular. Would you wish to restart?" I gave her a small nod before I took a deep breath to restart the line once more.

"Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will! Where shall we dine?—O me! What fray was here?" I guested at what was supposed to be a small bloody fight between a few side characters. "Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all. Here's much to do with hate but more with love." I gave the person playing Benvolio a confused look before bringing my hands to my sides. "Why then, O brawling love, O loving hate, O anything of nothing first created! O heavy lightness, serious vanity, Misshapen chaos of well-seeming forms!" My voice surged through the lines before softening as I continued to read the line from my small clipboard. "Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health, Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is! This love feel I, that feel no love in this." I looked over to the actor playing Benvolio once more with an annoyed look as the actor was failing at a fake chuckle while wiping at his eyes. "Dost thou not laugh?"

"Beautiful you two!" The boy that was about to present his line seemed quite annoyed for a second as Miss. Janeth cut him off. "Can we skip to the Cupid's arrow speech near line two hundred? I would like to hear that one before we move onto the next scene. I nodded my head as I flipped a couple pages over my clipboard before I found it. "Begin when you can, you two." I gave her a small smile as I read over the lines quickly. Before I decided to speak, I looked back at the boy I was acting with to see Claire standing in the wing knowing that her introduction scene was the next we were working on.

"Well, in that hit you miss. She'll not be hit With Cupid's arrow." I felt a genuine smile appear on my face as her eyes met mine. "She hath Dian's wit."

_Well isn't that true. If I learned anything from the small religious teaching Morgana gave me is that she would be the closest human to the Goddess' wit I have met._

I pulled my eyes away from Claire's as I made sure it was obvious I was only trying to picture the girl that Romeo was. "And, in strong proof of chastity well armed From love's weak childish bow, she lives uncharmed. She will not stay the siege of loving terms, Nor bide th' encounter of assailing eyes, Nor ope her lap to saint-seducing gold. Oh, she is rich in beauty, only poor That when she dies, with beauty dies her store."

"Then she hath sworn that she will still live chaste?"

"She hath, and in that sparing makes huge waste, For beauty, starved with her severity, Cuts beauty off from all posterity. She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair, To merit bliss by making me despair. She hath forsworn to love, and in that vow Do I live dead that live to tell it now." I mentally grumbled at myself as I tried to present the those lines like I did not despise them.

_One thing you learn from Shakespeare is how truthfully long it was in-between my era to the modern on certain ideas being practiced. These lines are about a young teenager moping around about the fact that the woman he supposedly loves was sworn to Virginity. At least, that's the main point I could gather. I hate these early lines of my character. He's filled with sadness due to the love of reciprocation and he won't let the idea that the woman he loves sworn herself away from love._

_This might be incredibly modern for a knight of Camelot to think, but I have always believed that if you loved someone, platonically or not, that you'll love them through their choices. That if it is someone you romantically want to be involved with, that you would be understanding and stand beside them. No woman owes a man their body for love just as love is not owed to those that believe that to be true._

This might just be incredibly modern of me, or the fact that I was raised by a woman far ahead of her time.

"Wonderful work! Now let's get set act one scene three." I took this as my opportunity to walk off toward Claire's side of the stage and I let out a small sigh once I was by her side.

"I could tell from here you hate that paragraph you recited. Trust me, I've been there. Don't let it get to you." I smiled softly toward her as I rubbed the back of my neck with my left hand.

"It just sounds so," I waited for a moment as I tried to get the right word into my mind.

"Sexist?"

"I was going to say misogynistic but that works as well." This caused a small laugh to come out of her as she crossed her arms over her chest with her clipboard script tucked under her right arm.

"And I thought I enjoyed you before." I felt a small blush appear on my face as I gave her a lopsided grin.

"And here I thought you liked me for my Scottish charm."

"That's just an added bonus." With this, Claire walked off onto the stage with a toothy grin being flashed toward me over her shoulder before she gave her attention back to Miss. Janeth and her task at hand. All while I felt like a blushing fool as I stood in the wings.

_She wasn't just flirting with me, right?_

"She's interested, you muscle head!" I felt a small smack slap itself across the back of my head as Douxie was obviously annoyed with me. "And you actually reciprocated and she seemed to enjoy it, James!" Once I described the events of rehearsal to him later that night.

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"James. You've had maidens in Camelot give you their handkerchiefs during the knight tournaments. What did that mean at the time?"

"They thought I needed to clean up?" I gave Douxie a nervous smile as we walked out of the Hero's Forge together. A loud smack told me enough that the wizard face-palmed over my answer. I looked over to him seeing he dragged his hand down his face with an annoyed look on his face.

"You're a rather oblivious boy, aren't you?" We started walking through the heart of Troll Market as he continued speaking. " It was to showcase their interest in you and if you accepted, you had an interest in them as well."

"Good thing I never accepted then." I adjusted my jacket before slipping my hands into its pockets. "No wonder why Morgana would tease me afterwards though."

"You're helpless."

"Never said I wasn't." I gave him a large smile before our attention was captured by a large roar within the tavern some of the trolls would hang around. We walked over without hesitation as we were welcomed to a small number of trolls surrounding Draal who was chugging down his drink before slamming it down.

"You should see him! A small sack of flesh and bones that is supposed to protect us!" This caused a hearty laugh out of the troll as he continued. "Just a whelp. A blundering chi-"

"A blundering child, eh?" I slipped my hands out of my pockets to cross my arms over my chest as I allowed Douxie to do the talking. "I'll let you know this child was an honored knight of Camelot that was one of the few that fought against what Arthur had done to your kind. And where were you? Were you even thought of at the time?" A growl grew out of Draal as he answered the wizard with a bitter tone to his voice.

"I was one of the warriors within the Battle of Killahead Bridge. The battle that ended the surface war against the Gum-Gums and our kind. And where was your _knight of Camelot_ for that?"

"Battling against the Pale Lady herself." I spoke myself as I took a step closer.

"That's preposterous! The Pale Lady is nothing but a myth to make the Gum-Gums loyal to Gunmar!"

"She's real and if you're arrogant enough to not believe that she lives, then I'm quite glad you weren't called by my master's amulet."

"Those are fighting words, wizard." I narrowed my eyes toward the troll as I dropped my hands to my sides.

"If you're threatening a battle, I would like to say that your hatred in us, specifically me, is pointless. You act as if I wanted to be called upon by the amulet. I'm already tied to the path that I'm leading and I personally believe that I don't need Daylight to know my destiny." I slipped my hand into my jeans pocket and pulled out the amulet to hold it tightly within my hand. "But destiny had called upon me. You of all people should understand it is something I cannot stop, but I can embrace it. Just as all those before me and just like all those that will follow." I slipped the amulet back in my pocket. "The amulet isn't something you can claim. No matter how much you desire it." I grabbed Douxie by his shoulder as I nodded my head toward the exit. "We should leave. We've extended our stay for too long, my friend." We started walking away from the troll as he called out toward me.

"You seem to place yourself on such a high horse, then why not battle me, Trollhunter?" I stopped for a moment before turning my body toward him once more.

"Why shall I prove myself with violence against someone I'm supposed to be protecting? Doesn't that defeat the purpose?" I turned my body toward the exit once more and started making my leave again. "Let's go, Doux."

"You couldn't have asked me to leave any sooner." The Englishman grumbled as he walked out beside me.

"Keep your emotions stable, my friend. We cannot let his words tempt us. Remember what Merlin had taught you and that you have taught me. Only a brute tries to rage an unneeded war." I tried my best to mimic the old wizard's voice as I spoke one of his favorite lines.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to become a barbarian sometimes." I chuckled lightly at my friend as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." I patted his shoulder once as a wide smile appeared on my face. "Whatever happens I know I have Merlin's apprentice on my side and I don't think I need anything more than that."

"Don't try to charm me, James."

"Charm? I would never do such a thing!" I gave him a cheeky smile as he turned his head toward me as we started our way up the staircase leading to Troll Market's exit.

"Say that to your Juliet."

* * *

"So now you foil out the 3x to each of the terms inside the parentheses." I nodded my head as I tried my best to follow Claire's instructions. I started struggling to keep up with my math lessons as my time between Trollhunting, theater, and normal school hours started to make my studying time to keep up with modern ideas to slip away from me. One of the subjects that was the worst for me was algebra and it was something I had to keep on an average grade to keep the teachers off of me. Especially my director, who was also technically my issue.

"I think I got that one." I circled my final answer as Claire shot me a small smile.

"Yep! Nice job. You're getting it. It just takes a little bit of time."

"And your ways of explaining it." I dropped my pencil onto my notebook as I looked over to the girl beside me at the outside lunch table. "Thank you for all of this."

"No problem. Might as well put my knowledge to good use." She knocked his fist into my left shoulder jokingly as a wide and genuine smile appeared on her face. I noted that the left corner of her lips always seemed to rise higher than the right as she did so. "I can't be Juliet without Romeo anyway, so call it making it fair."

_Maybe I was getting too close to her. Same can be said about Tobias as well. I was becoming extremely attached and it frightened me. The only people I was close to growing up was Douxie and Morgana, and Morgana ended up becoming something I was now haunted by in my dreams._

_But that doesn't mean the same fate would become of them as well, right?_

While I watched her tuck a small strand of hair behind her ear before pointing at the next equation in my notebook. She was talking and I could swear I was trying my hardest to listen, but my mind was wandering off on its own.

_She's already gotten a bit too close for comfort with my secrets. If Bular had gotten the best of me then, she would have never known what truly happened to me. Especially since with Bular, there is never remains when it comes to humans. I would be dubbed missing even though I would have been in the stomach of a Gum-Gum._

_I can't risk her within all of this, but I have no right walking away._

Her eyes caught mine as she seemed to ask me a question. My mind refused to register as I finished my final thought.

_I don't think I could even if I tried._

"What was that?" She rolled her eyes jokingly as she dropped her hand that she was using to explain whatever it was that she was talking about into her lap.

"Were you seriously not listening?"

"I was a little distracted." My voice was a lot softer than I wanted and it was a bit telling as of what it was that distracted me. I felt my heart skip a beat within my chest as I saw a slight tint of pink cover the tops of her cheeks. I was trying to understand if it was due to her understanding the rawness that came with my response or if she was blushing due to embarrassment. Either way though, I don't think it was a negative response. I wanted to speak but I was afraid of ruining the small moment.

But it seemed that a blonde brute I have dealt with before had other plans.

A loud slam made his appearance known to me as I looked over to see that Steve had chosen Eli to be his target once more. I grumbled to Claire as I saw him smack the books the smaller boy was carrying straight out of his hands.

"Does this guy never stop or something?"

"Welcome to Steve Palchuk. Grade A dick with no real A grades." I shot Claire a smile before the sound of Eli's yelp as he was slammed into the lockers once more made me cringe. I stood from my spot almost instantly after that as I pulled my sweatshirt off and handed it to her.

"Keep an eye on this for me, will ya?" She gave me a worried look and called out to me as I already started making my way toward the small commotion.

"Jim!"

_"What do we do when we see someone struggling?"_

_"We lend a hand."_

I tapped Steve's shoulder, grabbing his attention away from the smaller teen. It greeted me with a snarl as he instantly pushed me hard into my chest to try to get me out of the situation.

_"And why do we do that, James?"_

_"Because not everyone can fight for themselves."_

I took the push with ease as I held up my hands to show I didn't want to fight him. "I'm not here to fight you. Just leave the poor kid alone. You've done enough to him from what I saw."

_"But what if they can handle themselves? Do we still jump into battle?"_

"I told you once, Buttsnack! Stay out of my business!" He pushed me against right into my chest but I held my ground rather well.

_"All because someone can doesn't mean they should."_

_"Wonderful, James! You'll become a valiant knight one day, I'm sure of it."_

_"Thank you, Morgana."_

"It's my business when you're tormenting someone for no reason." I narrowed my eyes at him as he took a step forward to glare back at me.

"Do I need to teach you a lesson?"

"Do I need to remind you what I said last time?" I crossed my arms over my chest as I gave him a large smirk. "I'm not one for pointless violence, but if you punch me, you better hope it knocks me out, mate." This only seemed to anger him more as he threw back his fist and followed through to knock me across the left side of my jaw. I kept my head where it turned due to the impact for a moment as I moved around my jaw for a second. I could tell out of the corner of my eye that a crowd had formed around us. One of them catching my attention was Darci, Mary, Toby and Claire standing there together. Claire specifically watched with wide eyes as she clutched onto my sweatshirt as if it was a life line. I felt like telling her I had this covered, but I turned my head back toward Steve with a lopsided grin on my face.

"What the best you can do? Felt like a pillow smacked me." This caused him to swing back his opposite fist and punch the same way onto my right cheek but this time instead of rotating my jaw for a second afterwards, I gave him a soft chuckle and another lopsided grin. "Again. Is that the best you can do?"

"Why I outta-!" Within a second, he swung his fist at me once more as another voice joined his as he yelled out.

"Stop it-!" But both fell silent as I grabbed his right fist mid-air with ease. I smiled as I knew I showcased that I allowed him to land the few punches that he did. I looked over my shoulder to Claire who I knew was the one that called for us to stop.

"Don't worry about me," I pushed Steve's fist back as I turned my attention back to him. "I can handle this." He looked down at his fist for a second and then back up to me. He was seemingly having difficulty trying to understand how I was able to do what I did. "I've been taught how to fight since I was a kid. My mom made sure I knew how to defend myself, and if I needed to, others." I took a small step toward Steve as I let a small growl come from my throat. "And if you keep on tormenting people the way you have been, know that I'll be right here to stop you. To remind you that there is always someone stronger willing to knock you down a peg."

"You talk mighty big for someone that won't even fight back."

"I don't need to fight back to prove myself."

"Then why shed off your jacket, asshole? You only do that if you want a fight."

"I didn't want any blood on it." I gave him a cheeky smile as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Even then, I don't think you could handle me actually wanting to end a battle. I have fought those twice my size and I have made them fall to my feet. You wouldn't be much of a challenge."

"Then prove it asshole!" He pushed me in my chest once more as he then came closer to my face to snarl. "Prove you're as strong as you claim you are. Or are you too much of a pussy to punch me?"

"I don't need to prove my masculinity to you."

"Not to me, but what about your Juliet over there?"

"Don't." I narrowed my eyes at him as I dropped my arms to my sides.

"You know, I always wanted to ask her out to a Papa Skull concert." He whispered to me with venom dripping on every word. "How would that feel? Having your girl taken out by the person you seem to hate the most?"

"Claire wouldn't deal with the likes of you."

"You don't know ladies like I do, Buttsnack." I growled as he looked past me for a minute before looking back to me with a sick smirk. "But now I know exactly who to torment you with."

"Keep her out of this."

"And why not? You won't stay out of my business. Why should I stay out of yours?" He chuckled slightly as he took a step back. "Stay out of my way, Lake. Or she'll be next on my list."

"Threaten her one more time, I dare you!" I let my full accent out as I yelled back at the blonde. My hands curled into fist as I did so.

"And what are you going to do about it, huh? Tell me to stop? Cry to your mommy? Have your pussy brother-?" I couldn't stand him speaking anymore as I cocked my right fist back and knocked him right in the face. I heard a crack come from his mouth before he twisted from the impact, landing on his side as he held his mouth with his left hand. I knelt down beside him as I could tell he had finally realized with the tears welling up in his eyes that I wasn't toying with him.

"Never, disrespect my family, again." My accent curled around the words as I stood back up to my full height. "And if I heard you threaten her again, I'll do more than just punch you. Understand?" The kid spit onto the ground, a small amount of blood and a white little piece of what I could tell was a tooth came out as he looked up to me wide-eyed.

"You boke my thucking tooth!" I gave him a blank expression as I put my hands into my jean pockets.

"A small price to pay for the torments you've been guilty of." I felt guilty for what I had done to him, but I knew he wasn't going to stop. No matter how much I begged. No matter how much I warned him.

_Then he brought up Claire and I wasn't going to deal with it. Not as he disrespected Douxie as well._

I couldn't get myself to look back at what I've done. A strong pang of guilt took over me as I decided to rush away from the situation. I walked right through the crowd that was created, much help to those that got out of the way without a second thought. I couldn't stand to look behind me. To see the faces that looked at me as if I was a monster in disguise for punching the face of that who tormented them. Once I got to an empty hallway in the outside corridors, I allowed myself to lean against the wall before slowly sliding to the ground. My feet laid out before me as I looked up to the sky as I tried my best to take slow but calculated breaths.

It's that what you told me, Morgana? To protect those I care for? To stand up for them when their honor is belittled? For the love of Excalibur, I wish I would have listened to you more. You and mother tried to create the best man you could out of me, but I have my faults and I'm sorry. I let my temper get the best of me today.

I felt a small tear roll down my cheek.

_What is wrong with me? I did what was right._

_Right?_

_My moral compass feels as if it's been re-wired. My mind feels like it can't even contemplate what had just happened. It was all so sudden. I was proud of what I did one minute and then the next, well, I wasn't. Why was I acting this way? I never felt this torn before._

_But before there was a clear line that wasn't supposed to be crossed. Life within Camelot was black and white. You did as you were told and you protected those you loved. Follow the crown's orders and you would be rewarded. But there were so many grey areas here that I couldn't help but be lost within. This one being one of them._

"You ran off quick." I snapped my head to my right to see Claire standing there. My sweatshirt in her hands as my bag hung off her shoulder from where I left it to join the commotion. I slowly looked away from her as I placed my hands in my lap. I brought my legs up so they bent at the knee while my feet were planted firmly on the floor.

"Couldn't handle it." I wanted to speak more than that, but I couldn't get myself to as I fiddled with my hands. I was waiting to hear her footsteps leaving down the hallway, but instead I got a soft thud at my feet. I looked up to it to see that she dropped my bag there. I looked up to her to see she then leaned against the wall and did the same motion I did to sit beside me. I watched her drape my sweatshirt over her lap before turning her head toward me with the same soft look in her eyes like before.

"I can tell." I swallowed dryly before cracking out a hesitant laugh.

"It's that obvious?" I leaned my head back so it touched the wall with a gentle thud. "Mother of-." I stopped myself with a sad smile from finishing the old saying. I gave her a pitiful look before glancing back down at my hands that I dropped in my lap. "I'm sorry for all of this." I felt a hand place itself on my forearm as Claire spoke softly as if she spoke any louder that the world could hear.

"What are you sorry for?" She rubbed her thumb back and forth on a faded scar that sat there. It was ironically not one from the battles I fought in, but from a childish action of mine from when Douxie and I were young. I felt a small but joyful smile meet my lips as hers widened softly. "You did what you thought was right." She shrugged for a second as a little bit of humor came to her voice. "Personally, I believe there are a lot more civil ways to deal with things than punching them," I gave her a small chuckle at her attempt of lightening the mood of the situation. "But you shouldn't torture yourself like this." My eyes found their way down to where her hand was still placed on my forearm.

"It's kind of hard not to. Where I'm from," My eyes found hers once more as a smile took over my face. "Things were a lot simpler than this. Actions like that weren't tolerated."

_Especially to a Knight of the Roundtable._

"Well, welcome to Arcadia Oaks. Sorry to ruin your morals. California oddly has that effect on people." I gave her a heart laugh at her comment as she joined along. She picked up the sweatshirt that sat in her lap still and placed it in mine as her hand slipped from my forearm down to my right hand to interlock our fingers together.

_As a young knight, I never thought connections like these would matter much to me. I always thought I would fight out my days as a Knight of Camelot and I would die as Morgana's personal guard. I never cared for anything more than that anyway._

I looked down at our hands as I gave her a gentle squeeze.

_But this feels natural. The way hers sits in mine. Like lost pieces to the same puzzle._

"Thanks, Claire."

"Anytime, Romeo."


	11. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! How are y'all today? I hope everyone is doing well and happy. I'm in a hella good writing mood so I hope y'all are ready for a lot of updates to this and some of my other stories. At least I know those like me trying to find new stories to read or waiting for updates can relish in this lol.
> 
> ALSO! I have my final exam for my class this coming week and then my new class starts the 18th so I'm going to have to adjust the writing schedule that I have at the moment once more. So I hope y'all are okay with the updates being spread out a little more.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this update! Much love, everyone!

_"Douxie?" I looked over toward the wizard as he sat down across from me on his bed while a curious look danced across his face._

_"What's wrong, little one? You seem as if a war is raging within your head." I gave him a weak smile before looking down at my hands which were clasped together before me._

_"I've been thinking." I brought my eyes back up to him. "What would happen if they figured out what I really am?"_

_"What are you talking about? The trolls? They already know you were a knight of Camelot. I don't think it would surprise them any if they found out your ties to-."_

_"Not the trolls, Doux." I sighed as I realized I cut off my dearest friend kind of bluntly before he could speak the woman's name. It sounded angered which I didn't mean within that moment, but my mind needed to get this thought out of my head before I allowed it to consume me, and hearing her name would only make it worse for me. "The others. Toby, Mary, Darci," I hesitated for a second before speaking the one I truly feared the reaction from. "Claire. What if they find out I've been lying to them? That I'm a teenager, sure, but one that should most definitely be rotting underground by now if it wasn't for the mythical Merlin and my ties to the fabled Roundtable. Let alone the Trollhunter." I released my hands from one another as I placed them both on my knees before continuing. "I know, I have done many of worse things within my life, but lying to them is probably the first to have me feeling as if guilt is eating at me from the corners of each room I enter." I started speaking with my hands as my mouth started speaking without my mind's consent. "I can't bear for them to hate me. I can't bear for her to despise me. I can't. I just can't." I tried my best to calm myself with steadied breaths while I looked down at the carpet flooring in between us. I couldn't get myself to look at him in the eye at this moment but his soft voice told me enough that I wasn't alone._

_"I understand the torment, James." I heard him remove himself from his bed before his voice came closer. "I've lived for over 900 years of going between lives. Ones where I wish I would have told the truth and those that I wish I had never spoken of it in the first place." I felt the weight shift on my bed as I knew now he took the spot beside me before placing a hand on my right shoulder. "But one thing I learned from it all is that if those that you tell truthfully care for you, they will understand why you were hesitant to speak in the first place." I looked over toward him to see a small smile was dancing on his face even though his last words had a somber tone to them. "Even then," his voice became a bit more chipper as he squeezed my shoulder slightly. "I believe Claire specifically wouldn't mind at all. The others would come around, even if they do despise you for a moment. If not, you always have me by your side, my friend. Always." I smiled as I knew the reason why he stopped was for me to finish our shared little mantra._

_"And forever."_

I allowed the memory to fade within my mind as the voice of the museum curator started to present itself.

"We will begin this tour with the ideas of our new Renaissance pieces that are upstairs in the painting bay of the museum but rest assured students that we will be making this a rather informative as-." I allowed my brain to wander off as I glanced over to who has quickly become one of my closest friends in this new era. Toby just held up his hand to mock the woman speaking to us. I chuckled at his actions as I nudged him in his right arm to cause him to stop it before the historian and our teacher noticed his disrespectful yet hilarious action. After we shared a small chuckle together, I glanced over to my right to see Mary hiding her phone as she was typing away as if she was writing an essay to whoever it was that was receiving it. Claire, who was beside her, seemed to be fighting to keep her attention as she gave a small yawn to the situation we were all in. I smiled as I mentally noted how she looked with her eyes closed for a moment before fighting herself to opening them once more.

_Maybe if you spoke to her a little more than just staring at her, mate, you'll get a little bit further with her._

I smiled widely as Douxie's voice rang within my head as I brought my attention back toward the museum correlator once more.

_Ever since I was young there were two ideas that I would always keep in mind. First was the idea that all because someone was older doesn't mean they know what is best for those around them while the second was the fact that Douxie was a sad case of it. He always had the best interests at heart, but there were a lot of moments were his plans had got us into great deals of trouble._

_"Do you two boys even understand the gravity of this situation?! The beast are amongst the innocent people now! Some were already killed in the ruckus. Have you no shame for your actions!?" I swallowed dryly as I was already on my knees before the king. My arms kept behind my back as my helmet was forcefully removed not long ago. I bit at the inside of my mouth as I tried to even come up with something to say toward the angered king._

_It wasn't that we wanted to defy him. It was just that the trolls within the dungeons weren't deserving of the torment of which they were going through. Especially the blueish one that was always so kind to Douxie and me as we made our patrols down there. Even said I reminded him of someone he once knew. A human friend of his he lost to the war long ago._

_He claimed to fight for the same reasons as I did. The voices of the dead or long forgotten ringing within his mind like that of guardian devils to remind him of his failings and why he needed to be stronger. That he was fighting for the lost wishes of another. That he was young when he was a victim of the war as well. He was courageous when we released him. A small smile dancing on his lips as his two tusks came up on both sides. He was unlike any troll I have ever met. Decked out in armor yet had a softness under his steel covered stone skin. He was caring to us humans. Almost as if he understood us. He made me feel so wrong for what I had done to all those that I crossed paths with before him and it cemented to me that Arthur was wrong for his persecutions. They weren't beast. They were capable of our beloved "humanity" too._

_Though I was the one that wanted to do the act first, it had been Douxie's idea to go through with it. I was just going to bite my tongue and do what I could within my ranks as Morgana's protector. Give them spare pieces of metal and extra water if I could. He had the best intentions, but it ended with us both being scarred from the encounter. Both physically and mentally. A small crown was placed on our skin right under our elbows to have us remember who we had sworn our lives to. We got off rather easily in comparison to what Arthur would have done to any other person besides to two of us._

_Yet I know he only did so because he knew Morgana treated us like her own children and the fearsome enemy to encounter is a mother scorned._

I reached up and rubbed my left arm where I knew the crown-shaped scar sat as I pulled myself out of my thoughts for my own good.

"How about we do something else, Ms. Nomura? How about we let the children have their own look around the area? As they say, information is only good for those that desire it." This seemed to make my classmates perk up a bit at the idea of not having to listen to this woman drone on for the next few hours.

"I guess I can allow that. As long as you follow the museum guidelines, children."

"Of course they will." Mr. Strickler looked out over us with a lopsided grin as if to say that if any of us didn't that there would be hell to pay. The two of them entered the building before stepping aside to allow us all entry. "Have fun, class. We'll meet back here in a few hours." With that, each of us started going off into our groups heading in our own directions. Toby and I specifically split off on our own adventure around the first floor until, after about an hour, we decided to start heading upstairs.

"Dude, how do you know so much about medieval stuff? You legit just named every piece to a knight's armor set without even reading the plaque things!" I smiled toward the smaller teen as I gave a small shrug.

"My father was a historian of medieval culture." Well, he knew medieval culture personally. "He was insistent that I understood what he did for a living. Ended up in me picking up on quite a bit of it." _Not a complete lie. My father was a knight to a lower lord outside of Camelot. He taught me how to hold a dagger as well as how to use it when I was three. Not long later he would find out what my mother truly was and then try to kill her himself before running off into the unknown. Never to be heard from again._

"Damn. Sorry about your loss, by the way. Douxie explained why you never came to Arcadia Oaks until recently. Must have been hell losing your dad."

_Honestly, I rather have never known him, my friend. The dirty bastard couldn't rot faster wherever he was laying, in my opinion._

"Life works in mysterious ways, my friend. Everything happens for a reason." He gave me a soft look for a moment that seemed to scream that he understood.

_"He lives with just his grandmother. His parents died ages ago. Back when he was an infant."_

I felt a sting of pain go across my chest as Douxie's voice once again echoed in my mind. I had asked what Toby's home life was like and I wasn't expecting such a dramatic answer for such a joyful being. But then suddenly a happy look appeared in his eyes once more as a devious smirk joined on his lips.

"Seems it does. Look who's looking at the old European stuff ahead of us." I followed his gaze to see Claire standing before what I knew from Douxie's hold wardrobe was a Shakespearean style garment. It was a beautiful dress, to say the least, but my eyes were dancing on the beautiful smile that was on her face as the sunlight seemed to act like a spotlight to the actress. I was hesitant with what I knew Toby was implying for me to do as guilt ate at me once more as if I was an endless buffet for his enjoyment. That was until Douxie's voice rang through my mind once more.

_I believe Claire specifically wouldn't mind at all._

_Can't you leave me alone for more than one minute, your British twit?_

_Make me, you wanna be Scotsmen._

I smiled as the small encountered filled my mind, but it seemed my physical hesitation allowed for someone else to join by Claire's side. A specific brute that I would rather not see for the rest of my existence.

"Hey there, Claire. Enjoying what you see?" His voice made me roll my eyes as I knew exactly the kind of tone he was trying for. A forced huskiness being placed within it as he leaned against the dress display that Claire was looking at. I couldn't see her face as she turned her head toward the blonde, but I could tell by her voice that followed that she much rather been left alone than for him to disrupt her.

"I was. Until you came along."

"What? Is this about the whole Jim thing? Come on, that was nothing to be so worked up about, Nuñez."

"It is when you punch him." She seemingly growled at him as she spoke from what I could hear from this distance.

"Hey! Did you forget that asshole broke my tooth? It took a solid week for them to figure out what they wanted to do with it."

"Personally, I wish it wasn't the only thing he broke when it comes to you." She turned her head back toward the dress as Steve decided to stop leaning on it to defend himself from her truthful accusation.

"I thought you weren't one for violence, Nuñez." The forced huskiness returning to his voice as he tried to reclaim the moment.

"Keep talking to me like that and I might just change my mind, Palchuk."

"How about I make it up to you then? I got a spare ticket to the Papa Skull conce-."

"Even though they're my favorite band, I rather not associate them with the dude that punched my Romeo across the face twice as if it wasn't going to cause a reaction out of him. So, no. Have a nice day and carry on, won't you?" I felt a flutter in my chest as she spoke.

_I knew I was right about her. She would never do such a thing._

"Aw come on, Nuñez! I said I was sorry for what happened!"

"To the wrong person, now leave me alone."

"Don't be like that-." I stepped out at that point from where Toby and I were hiding at the top of the staircase and jump into the matter.

"I think she said to leave her alone," I growled slightly as I continued. "I would leave it at that and give her what she wants." He looked me over for a moment as Claire turned her head toward me with a thankful look. Soon after, Steve seemed to understand that I wasn't going to allow him to continue the behavior he was presenting so he left the way he came. I watched him leave for a little while to make sure he didn't want to try another attempt. After he made his turn down the hallway and toward another, I let out a sigh and brought my attention back toward Claire with a soft smile. "Sorry, you had to deal with all of that." She gave me a happy smile as placed a hand on my bicep.

"Just thankful you were there to lend a hand. I was about to lose my mind if he spoke a second further." I chuckled lightly at her as I reached up and placed a hand over hers that was still on my bicep.

"Just happy I could help before nothing went too far." I smiled weakly toward her as I felt her take my hand and removed both of them together so she could bring them before us. I felt my heart jump to my throat as my mind went back to the event from last week were I went too far myself. The feeling of her fingers intertwining with mine felt like a lovely reminder of what had happened.

"You and I both know that if it did, I could handle myself." She gave me a smirk but her voice and eyes stated that the moment was more sweet than playful as the smirk would normally make me believe.

_Oh, sweet Glory of Camelot she's going to be the death of me. Not Bular. Not Merlin. Not the damned amulet. Her and her alone._

"I know." My voice was soft as I swallowed dryly afterward. I glanced out of my eye to see the dress that she was looking at before as I decided to change the moment before I lost myself within it. "It's a beautiful dress, by the way. I could understand why you were captivated by it." She gave me a sweet toothy smile before turning her head toward the dress once more.

"I know right? I wished we had costumes like this for the play. Knowing the budget though, I might be lucky to do the balcony scene in a bathrobe."

"You would make it work. I think you could captivate an audience in anything." She looked back toward me as I felt her thumb rubbing against the back of my hand which caused a chill to run down my spin. I nearly forgot that she had my left hand on her right until that moment and the sudden movement caught me off guard.

"You think so?"

"Most definitely." A small giggle came from her that sounded like that of the chorus of angels to me.

"You're not half bad yourself, Romeo." She tugged me gently along as she kept our hands together as she started making our way down the empty hallway together. "I swear, I know you said you were never in a play before but you act as if you've done it for centuries." A bing of guilty hit my chest as I tried my best to keep a smile on my face.

K _ind of hard to act for centuries when you're asleep for all of them._

"Trust me, I never even gave it a thought until you had asked me." We stopped at a painting that was oddly familiar to me as it depicted a dark-haired man with a silver and gold sword raised high above his head in his right hand toward the clothing choice seemed that of a commoner, but he carried power in his stance that only reminded me more of the truth I was hiding from the young woman beside me.

"So, tell me then, is there something your passionate about then? Because if you're that good at acting and it's not even something you've been dedicated too far very long, I would love to see what you've got beyond that." I reached up and scratched the back of my neck with my free hand as I gave a small nervous smile.

"To be honest, I don't think I have anything that comes to mind." _That doesn't involve slaying magical creatures that harm the mortal plain._ "Unless you count cooking or something. But even then, it was something I picked up because I got tired of always eating jelly and bread while waiting for my mom to come home from work." _More like waiting for your adoptive mother to come back from her witch training, but that's a story for another time which may never come._

"Cooking? Really?"

"Is that surprising to you?"

"It's just, I don't know a lot of guys that will be so willing to admit it." I gave her a small smirk and glanced at her from the corner of my eye as I leaned against the small counter before the painting.

"I'm definitely nothing like normal men, I assure you." I saw a smirk appear on her own face as well as she turned her head toward me with a spark in her hazel eyes that surely might have caused my heart to stop if it were any other moment in time.

"Please, stay that way. I enjoy it so far."

_Be careful about what you wish for, Juliet. Your Romeo is nothing like he seems._

I smiled toward her as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to see my mother's contact name appearing on the screen. My eyes widened slightly as I looked back up to her for a moment.

_Mother? I wonder as to why she's calling. She normally just speaks to me at home if she needs to talk about something. She was always once that was afraid of the technological advancements throughout history, as Douxie had said. Always paranoid that they would be used against her for what she truly is._

_Can't really blame her, but it makes moments like these a lot more anxious filled for me._

"Huh, may I get this?" Claire slipped her hand from mine as she placed it on the counter of the painting sight with a soft smile on her face.

"Of course. Take your time." I gave her a thankful look even though I was already missing the feel of her hand in mine. I turned so I could walk away from her slightly before answering the call.

"Mother, is there something wrong?"

 _"Are you with Douxie at this moment?"_ Her voice was in a panic as I looked around the museum slightly before answering her. Trying to keep my cool as I spoke to her.

"I'm on a grade field trip to the museum still. He's at the high school at the moment. Why? Your voice is worrying."

_"The Janus Order is reading themselves for something. Something we need to be ready for."_

"Who? Mother, you need to explain yourself. You need to remember, I don't know much about Arcadia yet."

 _"Changelings. Creatures with two forms and faces created by Morgana from normal trolls. They are vicious beings. I saw the effects of one on an adult human today in the hospital. Claw marks across their face and all."_ My eyes widened in shock as she continued. _"I fear one may be with you boys in that school building or more may be in Arcadia itself. Stay safe, my boy. Keep your head low. Follow the rules."_

"I will. We'll talk more about this later, right?"

 _"Of course, but please stay safe until then. I don't want to lose you so soon after having you back."_ I smiled at her voice as I chuckled lightly in reply.

"You won't lose me, I promise. Not if Douxie has anything to do about it, at least. I love you, mother, but I must go now."

 _"Me as well. I love you."_ With that, the line ended and I turned myself back toward Claire who was now looking out onto a different painting that was straight across from the one we were leaning toward together.

_Changelings. Creatures that can take two forms and faces. Created by Morgana. Shouldn't be too much of a hassle, right?_

I walked over toward Claire with a small smile which she greeted me back with one of her own before gesturing toward the painting of a woman on a balcony with an armored man gesturing out toward her from below. She seemed to gush about the art style and how it reminded her a lot about the play that we were doing, but my mind was somewhere else as she spoke.

_But even if it is, I won't let anyone else get involved in it. Douxie and mother are enough possible casualties for me._

I felt Claire's hand find itself into mine once more as she pulled me toward the end of the hallway where she was saying a suit of armor much like mine from my auditions was sitting while my mind continued onto its thoughts.

_Not when there's someone so close to me beyond them that I'd probably be in ruin without._


	12. I Swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful creatures! How are y'all today? I hope each of y'all are doing well!
> 
> I've been in a hella good writing mood... Which is bad when I have my final exam for a European history class I need to study for as my Psychology course is starting rear it's ugly head on my direction, but no big deal. I can handle it lol So this might not be as long as my normal chapters, but I'm feeling it today so y'all are gonna get an update anyway.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and I hope you each continue to like the story!

"Are you sure that is what you saw, Stricklander?" I grimaced at the Gum-Gum's voice as I tried my best to keep my composer.

"Yes, Master Bular. I'm certain of the insignia. It's from the Legends of Arthur. The golden cross with the three crowns." The large black and grey stoned beast turned his head away from me as he gave a small chuckle.

"And how do you know this isn't just a coincidence?" I felt myself swallow dryly before I continued on to answer him.

"Because he had the sword as well." This caused the beast to turn his head back toward me with a furious look before standing up from where he was sitting to growl out his response.

"Then end him before he can cause any problems." I nodded my head without much hesitation.

"Of course, Master Bular. I'll take care of the knight. After I get the answers I want from him." The Gum-Gum gave a small huff as he then walked past me without a second word until suddenly his voice came out toward me once more.

"Stricklander," I turned my head slightly toward him to make sure he knew he had my attention before he spoke once more. "When you get your answers, I want that sword. If I'm going to kill the Trollhunter, I might as well do it with a sword from that bastard King to prove the end of his people."

"Of course, Master Bular. I will see to it."

* * *

"Mother?" I walked through the front door of our home with Douxie right next to me who carried a worried look on his face.

"Changelings? Are you sure you heard her say, changelings? Cause the last time I dealt with those buggers it wasn't quite a wonderful encounter."

"I meant what I said and my son heard me well, Hisirdoux." My mother came out from around the mixing counter she had prepared in the living room as we closed the front door behind us. "Wonderful to see you two are alright though. Seems they have not started what I feared as of yet." I gave her a confused look as I took a step closer to her.

"What do you mean, mother?" She gave me a soft look before placing a hand on my left shoulder before placing her right hand on Douxie's shoulder as well.

"What I mean is that we might have a problem we need to deal with. And when I say "we", I mean all of us." She dropped her hands from our shoulders before turning back toward her working table. "I found this today." She grabbed a small little glass plate and showed it to Douxie and me. On the thin glass plate sat a green slime-like essence sitting on it. "It was in the middle of the road over by the museum. Before I saw a familiar small green figure carrying a small bundle toward that same building. It's why I panicked when you said you were there today without Douxie by your side."

"That looks just to be goblin essence."

"Yes. It is. But it's not what this being was that is important. It's who they work for." I gave her a confused look before looking over toward the punk by my side who only decided to let my mother continue on the description herself. "They do the dirty work for the changelings I was talking to you about over the phone. The idea that they're getting rather close and they're working for the museum only means the order has something going on within there."

"Agreed." I turned my head back to Douxie that gave a stern nod in agreeance. "These bastards have caused enough issues for humans, wizards, and trolls alike. Whatever it is that they're doing in there's gotta be something that we need to stop." I nodded my head in agreement as I now understood exactly what it is that we were talking about at this point.

"So these beings are planning something huge than to hide it like this and to use such sneaky creatures." I crossed my arms over my chest and gave both of them a wide smile before speaking once more. "Then let's see what we can find out then, huh?" My mom nodded her head with a smile dancing on her face.

"Exactly what I was hoping to hear from my brave little boy." She then turned so she could make her way back behind the table she was working with to put the glass plate back down. "Which is why I already started crafting a plan. Are you boys ready for a late-night?"

"I thrive in the darkness. Isn't that right, Douxie?"

"It was when we got away with the most nonsense, so yes. Definitely."

"Wonderful then! Let's get started then!"

* * *

I pulled my mask down as Douxie threw up his hood over his head. Mother was down the street within Douxie's black car with the headlights off just in case if we needed a rather quick getaway. We headed toward the side of the museum with a large smile dancing on my face even though it obvious to me that it wasn't able to be seen.

_Why was I so happy to be walking up to a building that was possibly holding a dangerous species wanting to what I know now was going to bring the end to the world that I know it? Well, the idea that my mother was only down the street and who was basically my adoptive brother that was standing beside me would probably be enough to make me smile in such dangerous situations. The idea I wasn't alone through all of this was enough for me to smile like a fool._

_As someone that understood what it meant to be along for a little while of their life at such a young age makes you appreciate it when you have them back._

"Are you ready for this, my friend?" I nodded my head toward him as he crouched down next to the sidewall of the museum to cup his hands together. I took this opportunity to run up and placed my left foot into his hands before he pushed me up so I could grab the siding with ease. When I grabbed it, I was able to pull myself up the wall without much of a hassle. When I was able to get my footing while on top of the building side, I leaned over the side to give Douxie a hand. The wizard didn't take a moment to hesitate as he jumped up and grabbed my hand without must of an issue. I pull him up the wall side and helped him place his feet firmly onto the rooftop. I chuckled at him as he dropped his hands from mine so he could dust off himself.

"Worried they might think of you as a street rat?"

"All because we're planning on not being found doesn't mean I don't care for my favorite jeans getting dirtied. Now come on." I shrugged at that as I ran up toward the wall actually leading toward the top of the museum building and I jumped up so I could grab the window ledge on the side. I pulled myself up to use the windowsill to help me climb up the siding to the actual main roof of the building. Once I was on solid ground, I looked over toward the wizard down below as I brought up my mask slightly to showcase my smirk I had dancing on my face. "Okay. Okay. I get it. You and your biceps can skip me like I'm a pebble."

"I can. Most definitely, but I won't unless you need me to." Suddenly, a little figure popped out from within his hood and bring his head to Douxie's collarbone.

"Remember you two, we have a mission to accomplish." I nodded my head as I understood that I needed to get along with the plan. I turned toward the roof of the museum to see that there were five different sections to the roof windows. The one in the center was that of a circular skylight as the others seemed to be flat window plates. I turned back toward Douxie who was still staring up toward me.

"There are five different sets. Which should I go to first?" Archie flew out of Douxie's hoodie and made his way up toward me to then sit on the ledge of the museum before looking out over the roof himself.

"Look at the center window. That will probably be your best opportunity." I nodded my head in thanks to the dragon before he leaped off the side to fly back to his familiar's side. "Douxie and I are going to check through the back area windows. Good luck, our little soldier."

"Good luck to you two as well. Stay safe, mates." Douxie gave me a small two-finger salute before turning toward his own objective as I then did the same. I tried my best to walk lightly toward the center of the roof. Once I got to the small skylight, I dropped to my knees to look through the glass. Once I looked through it, I was welcomed to the sight of a group of people gathering. They all seemed human for the most part but they were all looking upon a dark blue circle. I felt a confused look appear on my face as I leaned ever to so slightly to get a better look. Once I did though, I was shown the sight of a familiar brown blazer and combed back hair. "Strickler? What's he-?" Then suddenly, the history teacher changed form into that of a taller green beast eerie close to that of a troll. I felt my eyes nearly bug out of my head as I pushed myself away from the glass and landed on my back with a soft thud. I tried my best to calm my breaths as I laid there for a moment.

_My history teacher is a changeling. Absolutely wonderful._

_Wait._

_That means he probably realized the insignia._

I brought myself back up before going back to the window to take another look inside. I noted the large stone bridge behind the blue circle and the fact that it seemed to be missing two pieces of it before getting up to my feet and making my way back over toward where I knew Douxie and Archie should still be near. I lifted my mask slightly over my mouth to give a small whistle before swinging my legs over the side and landing on the shorter piece to the museum.

"Are you alright, mate? I thought you said we would only whistle if there was danger or something?"

"We need to leave. Now."

"What's wrong, little one?" I looked over toward them as Archie got out of the windowsill he was looking into and flown back over to Douxie with ease.

"One of my teachers is a changeling. I saw it myself." I swallowed dryly before continuing with my thoughts. "And I think he knows I'm not from this era." I looked over Douxie's features as his eyes widened in shock under the protection of his hood. Slowly though, he came back into reality as he let out a few words to showcase his shock.

"Oh, Fuzz-buckets."

* * *

"Are you sure of this? You really think he would know the insignia?"

"Why wouldn't he? He's a history teaching changeling that has probably lived for generations! I wouldn't doubt he would know." I leaned down to place my head into my hands as I felt my mother rub circles into my back. The stress of the situation was eating at me quickly as I felt a wave of anxiety hitting through my system. My mother and Douxie continued to speak toward one another as my mind started to wonder on its own.

_There is so much more at stake now. If it is true that he knows of my origin then he knows that those around me are not from this era either. Douxie and mother might be outed then to at the very least targeted. Do they even do witch hunts anymore? Is that even a thing now?_

_But what about Toby, Darci, Mary, and Claire? Would he go after them as well? Do these two-faced creatures have a line they don't dare to cross or are they unable to feel guilt for their actions? I doubt they have a moral compass guiding them if what I saw is true. I never thought I would see the Killahead Bridge myself, but from what I saw and Douxie's descriptions of it, it is exactly what I saw them put together._

_There is one thing that I know for sure_ throughout _all of this though._

I brought my head up from where I was cradling it within my hands and looked over to my old friend with a determined look upon my face.

_I will not lose another loved one. Not if I have anything to say about it._

"We need to tell those of Troll Market what we saw. If the changelings are planning on releasing Gunmar, they will most definitely be on their list of those they want revenge upon."

"And how do you expect them to believe us? The last time I spoke to them about the Gum-Gums like this, they treated me like I was away with the fairies." I sighed slightly as I brought my hands into my jean pockets.

"I guess it does not matter if they believe us, just as long as they know we have their best interest at heart. It is better to tell and be dubbed insane than not speak at all and watch them be slain if the worst circumstances arise." I felt my mother's hand place itself on my shoulder as I pulled my eyes away from Douxie to look up toward her. A soft smile was dancing on her lips before she spoke.

"You have grown to be such a fine young man, my son. Your words are true. It is better to give a warning than not to speak at all. If you need my assistance at all, you have my word I will be there for you." I felt my eyes widen slightly as I looked up toward her.

_"Mother, why don't you ever fight back against those that go after us?" She gave me a large toothy smile as she toyed with my hair._

_"I am not one for violence unless it is needed, my boy. You'll understand in due time. They are just afraid of what they don't understand. Give humans time. They'll great us with grace one of these days." I nodded my head with a sloppy grin as I looked up toward my mother with admiration. She the first to teach me that violence wasn't always the key in certain situations and her words stayed true with me throughout the years._

_So looking at her now as she declares she is by my side within this battle is something I never thought I would hear from her._

"Mother, I cannot ask you to bloody your hands within this."

"I have sworn myself to help any of those that are of need since I had thought I lost you to time, my son." She brought her hand up to toy with my hair like she had done many moons ago. "It is only right that I continue that promise. Beside my wonderful little knight." I smiled up to her sincerely before glancing over toward Douxie who was sharing a soft smile on his face.

"And you, my brother?" He gave a small nod before crossing his arms over his chest and flashing a small smirk.

"You'll have to kill me not to join in this war, mate." He reached over and grasped his hand onto my left shoulder as Archie flown up to cover his. "You're my brother, blood or not. Does not matter to me if you're going to run through the Darklands yourself to end all of this. I'll be right there beside you. Through thick or thin, little one." My smile widened as Archie nodded his head as well.

"These creatures can not be allowed to cause havoc. We are the only ones fit to end this. With all of us magic, the trolls, and you yourself, James, I believe we can accomplish this. You have my word." I looked between the three of them for a moment as I gave a proud grin to each of them.

"Then that's it then. Let's end ourselves a centuries-old war."

* * *

"You cannot be certain of this, Master James."

"I'm not just certain, Blinky. I'm serious to the deadliest degree." The four-armed troll looked at me with worry for a moment before looking over toward the elder who was rubbing his chin with his staff in his other hand. I swallowed dryly as I remembered that this gesture could mean multiple things when it came to Vendel. It could lead to his agreeance or that of him decreeing I was insane and that I was unfit of the role I was given with the amulet. This could go either way within this moment and it only caused my anxiety to worsen from earlier. "Master Vendel, you know that I am not one to joke when it comes to these ideas. My only job is to protect your people as well as my own. Why would I cause hysteria if it was not out of the idea it was real?"

"I know you are a man of your word, Trollhunter." I swallowed my words as I knew I was going to continue until Vendal had spoken. "But you can understand my hesitance to believe this, don't you?"

"I understand completely, sir. But trust me. Even Douxie can explain that I had known nothing of the bridge myself but by my description, he was able to come to the conclusions it was the one and only Killahead."

"Is this true, wizard?" I looked over to Douxie to see him give a simple nod toward the elder before continuing.

"Everything about his description was that of Killahead. Every detail made it even eerier since he was not there for the battle himself." Vendal nodded as he continued to rub at his bearded chin for a moment before dropped his hand to his side.

"I will start preparations for the worse then. But we should not tell the population just yet of these developments. If they know what the changelings are planning, it will only bring chaos to the people." I nodded my head with a small bow toward the elder.

"Whatever you think is best, Master Vendel. Douxie and I are going to look in more to see if we can get any more information on what they are planning and what we can do to stop this. Even if it means stealing a single piece of the bridge ourselves, we'll stop them from opening that bridge."

"I know you two will do our people proud." I gave a smile toward the elder as I brought myself up to my full height. "Blinkous, ready him for fast and powerful combat. Changelings are noted for being faster but just as strong as us trolls so he must be ready if he is going to encounter them. Same with the young wizard." He looked over to AAARRRGGHH who was not too far away from Blinky's left shoulder as he continued. "AAARRRGGHH, I'll need your help with supplies. If we need to ready for the worse then I'll need a hand gathering what we need."

"Course, Elder."

"I'll have these two in changeling battle-shape before you know it, Master Vendel."

"Wonderful." The elder brought his eyes back toward Douxie and me as he bowed his head for a moment. "You have my faith. The both of you."

"Thank you, Master Vendel."

"We'll try our best to keep it that way, Master Vendel."

"I know you two will. May Deya's grace be blessed upon you."

* * *

I felt jittery while in my history class the next day. Knowing the truth of what your history teacher is and how you are, hopefully, secretively going to ruin his plans the best you can leave you feeling as if you're being watched and taunted with every word they make.

"For generations there were battles between those that were trying for _glorious_ means for their people while there were also those trying to _end_ those glorious means. It was only within those battles that we as historians are showcase those of valor and those of _unprecedented means_." His eyes met mine for a moment as what could be seen as a normal grin spread across his face. But for me, I saw the sickening emotion that came behind it and it almost caused me to snap.

_So I am correct. He knows of me. Not as the Trollhunter, but enough for him to know that I'm not from this era._

With that, the bell rang and I tried my best to gather my stuff as quickly as soon as possible. That was until I heard the familiar voice calling out to me.

"Mr. Lake, may I speak to you?" I swallowed hard as I tried my best to keep my composure. I looked over to Toby who was giving me a worried look. I flashed him a reassuring smile as I placed my bag onto my back.

"I'll catch up to you in a minute, mate." He took this as an legitimate answer before giving me a quick wave. I watched him leave as I saw that Claire gave me a sympathetic look as she exited with our small group of friends. Once the room was empty, I turned my attention back toward the changeling with a false happy look to my face. "What was it that you wanted to speak to me about, sir?"

"What do you know about the legends of Arthur, Mr. Lake?"

"A decent bit. My mother was rather interested in the era so she would read me stories of him when I was young."

"Don't be coy with me, Sir James."

"Don't mock me, Changeling." I watched his eyes widen for a moment as then they flashed a sickeningly yellow color.

"Don't tempt me, boy."

"By my calculations," I gave a smirk as I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm technically older than you."

"You're lucky we're on even grounds here, child, or you'd be dead by now."

"I've fought more threaten beings than you, sir. Trust me."

"Yes, but your _friends_ haven't." I narrowed my eyes at the changeling as I took a step closer to him.

"If you _dare_ lay a hand on any of them, I'll slaughter you myself in the most painful way possible. I would even make it so that each one of your followers will have a body part to remember you by."

"Don't make promises you cannot keep, little one." I growled at him as I pushed past him.

"Don't threaten those close to a warrior. You would never know what I have seen." I turned toward him once more as I glared at him with ease. "And I never broke a promise to anyone. Never once." I placed a hand over my heart as I gave a small nod. "This one I am sure to keep, as well. More than any other I have given. So either stay away from my loved ones," I lowered my voice as I dropped my hand to my side. "Or you'll be the one crying for mercy from a Knight of the Roundtable." I exited the room without a second thought as I started making my way toward my gym class with only one idea dancing within my head.

_I swear on Excaliber that if he or his people lays a single hair on any of them, that he'll wish he was already dead. With all that is within me, I will protect those around me with my dying breath. I swear upon my sword. I swear upon my name._

_I swear upon Morgana's gave._

* * *

"Great practice today, Romeo! You're getting better each time we rehearse." I smiled over toward Claire as we walked out of the gymnasium together. I wanted to enjoy her presence, but Strickler's words kept repeating in my head. It seems that Claire caught on to my hesitation though even if I was smiling toward her. "Are you okay? You seem like you've got something on your mind." I chuckled a little as I slipped my hands into my hoodie pockets as we continued our walk together. I took a deep breath as I tried to gather my thoughts together before speaking.

"Claire," I almost cringed as my accent came out in full swing but I continued on anyway. "If there was something about me that I couldn't help and I couldn't bluntly say it aloud, would you hold it against me? Even if I never meant to hide it from you?" I watched as a confused look appeared on her face. It was so soft and caring. I couldn't handle looking at her eyes even though they were my favorite sight as of recently. So I pulled my eyes away from her as I then set them down on the path before us. "I've never been one to keep secrets, but there's something I don't think I could ever completely explain to you or keep you safe from. Would you hate me if I couldn't? Would you regret-?"

"Jim." She stopped suddenly and grabbed me by my shoulder to stop me in my tracks as well. I allowed her to pull me so we were face to face and that her hands were upon my shoulders. "Whatever it is that you're talking about, I doubt it'll make the rest of the experiences I have had with you any less enjoyable." I looked within her eyes to see if there was truth to her words but all I saw was true care within her eyes. I couldn't help but smile genuinely toward her as she continued. "I won't force you to tell me whatever it is that you're going through, but know that I care about you, alright? It doesn't matter to me whatever you're keeping. What matters to me are your actions. From everything I've seen, you're a caring guy with a big heart who's willing to put everything at risk for those around him. Even if he hasn't even known them for more than a day." We shared a small laugh together before she went on. "And you're funny, witty, and always trying to make others smile." She placed her hands on my cheeks which caused the mood between us to change ever so slightly. I felt as if I was in a trace at this point as I was staring into her eyes like a lovesick fool.

_Have I noticed before the golden flakes that seem to sparkle within these hazel pools till now? No. Have they become my favorite detail now? Yes._

_Am I ever so suddenly screwed? Oh definitely._

"So even if what I hide could cause harm, you won't regret knowing me?"

"I don't think I ever could." I felt my smile I still had on my face widen as I noticed the sudden closeness between us. Her hands were back on my shoulders but were merely inches apart from one another. If I had the guts, I could lean in and capture her lips with ease, but I knew I wouldn't. I'm too much of a coward to ever initiate anything of the sorts. But suddenly a car horn I have never heard before came from the front of the building and Claire gave a small apologetic smile. "That's my parents, I'm afraid. But we've cleared up everything, right?" I gave her a small nod as my smile still danced on my face.

"Crystal." We stood there for a moment as we still looked at each other as if the sudden car horn had never happened. But when the sound repeated itself, Claire leaned in and placed a chase kiss to my right cheek before flashing me a smile and pulling herself away.

"See you tomorrow, Jim." I felt my eyes widen as I watched to run off toward the front of the school to stop her parents from honking a third time. As she fled though, I lifted my right hand up to touch my cheek as a soft lopsided smile appeared on my face. It felt as if I had the softest of touches appear on my skin and it had left a beautiful buzzing sensation on my flesh that I could never erase even if I tried.

_At least that was something that'll get me through the rest of these upcoming days. As Lancelot would say, a simple kiss from who they hold dearest could cause a warrior to rampage through a field in the name of love._

My smile spread slightly as I started making my way toward the front of the school myself.

_I always thought he was insane when he said that, but now I think I finally understand what he meant. Because I would slaughter a clan of changeling for her without a second thought if it meant to have this feeling again. Even if it was just for a moment. If she stays by my side, even knowing my secret, I think I'll be a force to be reckoned with. Just hope I won't lead her to harm._

_But I won't let us become a tragedy. Not if I can help it. We might be Romeo and Juliet, doesn't mean our story has to be the same._


	13. Of Fate and Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful creatures! How are you guys? I hope all of you are having a wonderful day so far. Or night... Or whatever it is for you whenever you read this lol.
> 
> I believe it's time to amp things up a bit, don't you? I've been building up this story for so long that now I think we're ready for some story developments. Are y'all ready? Because I am!
> 
> LET'S GO, MATES! MUCH LOVE AND ENJOY!
> 
> Also, Latin translations will be at the ending author's notes. Hope it helps!

"AFTER IT!" I slid to a stop with my sword in hand as I chased after the small green fleeting figure that was trying its best to get out of my reach.

"In the name of Daylight, I SWEAR WHY NOT JUST SHOOT THE DAMN THING, DOUX?" I yelled over my shoulder toward the wizard as he was messing with his gauntlet to choose the right spell.

"We have no clue what it's carrying! We need to be careful, little one." He gave a wide smile as he seemed to find the one he wanted. "AH HA! Found it!" He tapped his finger on the icon of the spell and held out his right hand toward the goblin. "Terra murum!" Up from the middle of the earth right before the goblin sprouted a tall earth mound that almost caused the goblin to run straight into it headfirst. The creature looked back toward us for a moment before looking up toward the top of the high wall. Seeing that it didn't have much of a choice as we neared him to the point he had to either chose to live or drop whatever he was carrying. He decided that living was worth a lot more than what he was carrying as he dropped the bundle to the ground and jumped up and wall and made his way out of danger. Almost instantly, Douxie ran up to gather the bundle as I put my sword back onto my back.

"This can't be real." I walked toward my long term friend as the small white bundle started to make _noises._

"What in the-?" I looked down into the bundle within his hands to see a blonde-haired infant that looked between the two of us with a wide toothless grin. My eyes widened as the realization hit me like a truck. "It's a child." I looked over toward Douxie in shock. "What would they want with a child?" Douxie gave me an anxious look before bringing his eyes back to the child.

"I know changelings use them as familiars, but I was certain that they stopped creating changelings after Morgana was-." He stopped for a moment as he couldn't continue on about the end of our mutual mother figure. "Especially since all the pieces to Killahead weren't found just yet." He looked up toward me as he bundled up the child and brought the infant close to his chest. "I guess I'm wrong though."

"They're using children? And they still believe they are better than Arthur? At least he had younglings _volunteer_ for the war efforts. Even then, the youngest of them all was me and I was thirteen."

"They hated us for what we did to their people but never saw what they were doing to themselves, my friend." I sighed lightly as I called the amulet off my chest. I grabbed the amulet mid-air and pocketed the item as I looked back down to the white bundle.

"So what do we do? I don't believe showing up to who you called policemen with a possible missing child would look good on either of us."

"The sun is yet to rise over the horizon just yet." He looked up toward the sky as if to make sure he was right before looking down toward the cloth-covered child. "Let's bring him to Barbara. She's more used to the care of children than we are." I nodded my head as he moved to give me the infant. "Bring your hands together. Your left should cradle his head." I brought my arms up to mimic how he had his before he placed the child into them gently. "Perfect." I brought him close to my chest as I heard the small bundle coo toward the sudden change in holdings. I couldn't see his eyes as I had before, but I already remembered the familiar hazel eyes of the infant as my mind went into disarray.

_A child. A literal infant. Brought into a war from a kind unlike his own. It was like holding a child that I knew could be damned to the same fate I was._

I cradled him close to my chest as Douxie and I made our way out of the forestry and back toward our home.

 _Now I understood exactly why Morgana was so worried. War is not where such a defenseless being should be. That is where this infant and I were different. Even though Morgana fussed over me, I was capable to take care of myself._ _This child can't even talk. I was at least able to contemplate if I truly wanted to be a soldier. I had the right to_ choose _my first time around. He did not._

Once we got out of the wooden area and got into the car, I uncovered the child's face which gave him the opportunity to reach out his hand and grab my finger as if it was the most interesting thing he has seen within his life. He gave a toothless smile which caused a soft one to appear on my face as well. He cooed and it just sounded so innocent. Probably the most delightful sound I have ever heard in my life.

_And now I understand why Morgana was so protective of me when I was little. If I was gifted with a sight like this, I would try my damnedest to keep it that way as well._

I looked over toward Douxie as we started heading down the main street of Arcadia that leads to our little cul-de-sac home.

_Might as well not let history repeat itself._

I brought my attention back down toward the small blonde within my arms and decided to make a small promise to myself.

_I'll keep you safe, little one. I promise to find your family while we're at it as well. No one deserves to be pulled away from their loved ones and they must be worried sick over you. For now, as mother would say,_ _cura est de te mea. Stay strong until then and may you bear smiles in the meanwhile._

* * *

"I knew they used babies as familiars but I never knew they continued the process up until the present day." My mother cradled the baby in her arms as I watched her with curious eyes. I never truly had many interactions with beings so young. I was the youngest within the castle walls of Camelot, so it wasn't like I even _saw_ an infant up close and personal until a mere hour ago. But I knew on the ride home that he needed his true family as soon as we can find them or at least as soon as we can figure out when we can give him back to them.

"What do you believe would be the best course of action here, Barbara?" She brought her eyes up to meet Douxie's before presenting him with her response.

"Our best course is to keep him here for a couple of days. With the magic seal I have on the entry points of this house, no one would be able to enter unless access is granted to them. Even then, the room they enter will be different than the one we're in now." I nodded my head once as she went on to continue. "The few days will cause the changelings to change course and will cause the parents or family to set out a demand for their child. Once we realize who the family is, we can give him back by either sneaking our way in or simply dropping him off at the house. We would have to make sure we leave nothing behind though, but that will be something we'll worry about at a later date." She snapped her fingers as one of the spare chairs started to morph shape into a small cradle for the infant. "Until then, we'll take care of the little puer."

"I hope you know that James and I had never been in contact with someone so young and will have no fucking clue how to take care of him." She only chuckled at Douxie as she walked over and laid the infant into his new bed that she had created for him.

"That is why you're lucky I'm here. I took care of an infant on my own before. I can do it again for a few days." She turned her attention toward us before walking over and placing a hand on each of our shoulders as a proud smile graced her features. "You too did well tonight. Finding that goblin and saving this child from an unfortunate fate both gave this child the right to his own life and helps us weaken their forces." She dropped her hands from our shoulder as they went into the pockets of her lab coat instead. "Keep an eye out for any more goblins. All because they lost this one doesn't mean they won't try again." I have my mom a simple smile with a single nod as I placed a hand over my heart.

"We'll do our best, mother. You have my word."

"I know you two will do me proud." Her smile only widened as she then nudged her head toward the stairs. "Now go get some sleep. I'm going to make sure our guest has some food within his system before I try to see what I can do for diapers for the little one. Can't really go buying them without getting questioned about it since it's common knowledge I have two teenagers."

"Right. Good night then, mother."

"Good night, Barbara."

"You as well you two. Sleep well."

* * *

"So what's next on your game plan, my brother?" Douxie simply gave me a smile as he looked out around the school as if it was a normal day for the both of us.

"Look out for anyone seeming to be in disarray. Listen for any clues that might lead to us finding out who he belongs to. I don't doubt we'll find something." Douxie stopped suddenly as his eyes seemed to be fixated on something. "Maybe we just did." I looked over toward where he was and I realized a sad-looking Claire looking down to something within her hands as Darci, Mary, and Toby were sitting around her as if they were trying their best to cheer her up. Without a second thought, I went over toward them with Douxie in tow. As we reached them, I realized that the small item within her hands was that of a stuffed rabbit. I knelt down before her and placed a hand on her knee.

"Are you okay?" She looked up to me with sorrow swirling around her hazel pools as I noted that they were similar to that of the infants. She opened her mouth to speak but Mary cut her off before she could.

"Don't let her fool you. She's going through hell at the moment." I gave Claire a small frown as she just gave a small shrug.

"What's wrong?"

"My brother's missing." I gave a small shocked look as I already started to put the pieces together.

_The eyes. I knew I saw them somewhere before. I knew they were familiar._

I felt an ache in my chest as my thoughts continued.

_Another secret to keep from her. Just wonderful. First, being a knight from almost a millennia ago, then the whole Trollhunter thing, and now the fact that I'm taking care of her missing hermano? What next? The fucking end of the world or some sort of shite?_

_GOD DAMN IT! Even in my thoughts, my accent appears. How does that shite even work?_

I shook myself mentally out of my thoughts as I brought my eyes back up to hers.

"I wish I could say it will all be alright,"

_Yes, you fucking can you fucking twit._

"But if you need anything, you let me know." A smile found its way to her lips as she looked at me. There was just something swirling within her eyes that I couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it caused my mind to whirl and my stomach to fill with butterflies.

"Thank you." Her smile spread just a little more as she spoke. "That means a lot to me." A felt a smile of my as I just rubbed my thumb gently back and worth on her knee for a moment as the bell rang to tell us to disperse. We slowly slipped away from each other but each of us made sure to give Claire a gentle gesture to tell her we were each there for her. As everyone else started to slip away, I still stood there after Claire stood to ready herself for the day.

"Are you sure you're okay with just going through the day? I know if I lost Douxie," I let out a small sigh as I realized my brother left my side not long ago. "I wouldn't have your strength within this moment." She gave out a soft laugh as she brought her bag onto her shoulder. The stuffed bunny still in her left hand as she did so.

"Trust me. I fought my mom for almost a solid hour trying to get her to let me help with the search." Her look suddenly turned sour as she continued to speak. "She's more worried about keeping up appearances at the moment though." I reached out a placed a hand on her left shoulder as I gave her a sympathetic look.

"I understand. To a degree, at the very least. Again, if you need anything, let me know." I felt a small smile appear on my face before looking around to see that the once crowded hallway was now almost empty. "Let's get going, shall we? I'll walk you to your class."

"Are you sure? You're going to be late." I gave a small shrug as we started walking toward her math class together.

"What's a tardy when it's you I'm worried about?" I chuckled a little as I placed a protective arm over her shoulders. "As long as I know you're okay, it doesn't matter." She looked up toward me and I felt a blush spread across my cheeks as she placed herself gently into my side.

"Thanks, Jim." I fell silent as we walked through the hall together. My mind filling the silence between us.

_I don't deserve her thanks. I don't deserve her kindness. I've been lying to her and almost everyone else and now it's with something more personal than I could ever think of. Her brother, her own blood, is being hidden from her and I feel as if it's my fault in a way that it's being kept in the first place. Not because of the damned Order, but because of me. That if I didn't get placed under that spell from Merlin that then she wouldn't have been tied into all of this._

_But what can you do? Faith already decided which road we're going down and no one is able to change the course of destiny. Not even Arthur or Morgana. Not Mother or Lancelot._

_Especially not me._

* * *

"I told you to never lay a hand on any of their heads." Strickler turned his head toward me as the class was completely empty of the other classmates. He gave me a sinister smirk as his eyes glowed yellow for a millisecond.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, James."

"You know exactly what I'm speaking of." Our eyes seemed to rage the battle between us as not another world was sputtered for those few moments.

"I suppose it is you that is tied to the disappearance of the familiar."

"I suppose it is you that knew exactly who that child is tied to."

"Oh, Young Atlas, you believe I am tied to all of your troubles, now don't you?"

"Not when I know it is you that is at the heart of it all." I narrowed my eyes at him as my solid stance stood true. "And do not call me as this _Young Atlas_. We are not comrades in this war and you will treat me as an equal. Not as someone you can retitle with ease."

"It's a term of endearment, James. Atlas was just a character within mythology that held the world upon his shoulders. I only call you that because you seem to be the same."

"You have no right telling me who I seem to be or who I am."

"As your teacher I do."

"As my enemy, you do not."

"Your enemy knows more of you than you shall ever believe." I took a deep breath after he spoke as we let the silence hang between us for a mere moment. "But if you must know, we do not choose familiars on the whim. There is a sacred process based upon chance and chance alone. It was just a coincidence that the child in question is tied to your Juliet."

"Why do I not believe you?"

"The same as any warrior does not believe in their enemies word. But I tell you, it was only chance that was at play. That is all." He leaned forward so he could place his elbows onto his desk as he looked up toward me with a twisted smile. "But do not toy with fate. There is a reason our familiars are chosen by fate. No one is able to escape it."

"I don't plan on toying with fate. But you must remember, sir, destiny is on my side. Not yours."

"Believe what you wish, Knight of Camelot. But seeing is different than believing." I felt a growl beginning in my throat as I turned to make my way out of the classroom without a second word.

_No one can change fate. That much is true._

_Does not mean that the one with destiny on his side was not going to try._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terra murum- Latin for earth wall.
> 
> Cura est de te mea- Latin for you are mine to care for.
> 
> Puer- Latin for child.


	14. Anything But Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! How are my beautiful creatures? I hope everyone is doing wonderful! I know I'm just anxiously waiting here as I keep refreshing the election update page to see what the hell is happening and if my state is gonna pull through for me or not, but that doesn't matter right now! Time to distract myself by writing for my favorite fandom as I always do lol.
> 
> I hope this helps you guys cope with all of this like it has with me. Writing has been my best friend through COVID and this election so knowing a lot of the times that it helps you guys at any time is just absolutely wonderful.
> 
> ANYWAY! Enough mushiness. Let's roll, mates! I hope you enjoy!

_Ever since I was about five or so, I always felt protective of those that were younger than me. Other children were living within the streets of Camelot within my short time of being a little street rat, but within that year or so, I grew overly protective of the younger children. Whenever I could spare food for them, I would. Even if it meant I would go hungry at times. Even when I was brought into the castle, I made sure to find their old hideout areas and leave them warm meals when I could. This started as a secret of mine, but Douxie and Morgana would accompany me at times with rations of their own for the forgotten children of Camelot._

_But as I cradled the blonde-haired infant within my arms, it seems that protectiveness stayed with me throughout the centuries of slumber._

"True Thomas lay on Huntlie bank, a ferlie he spied wi' his e'e, and there he saw a lady bright come riding down by the Eildon Tree." I allowed my accent to come out fully as I sang softly to the infant. "Her skirt was o' the grass-green silk, her mantle o' the velvet fyne. At ilka tett o' her horse's mane hung fifty siller bells and nine." I smiled as the infant seemed to smile just the slightest within his sleep. "True Thomas he pull's aff his cap and louted low down to his knee: 'All hail, thou mighty Queen o' Heaven! For thy peer on earth I never did see.'"

"True Thomas Rhymer, huh?" I whipped my head toward Douxie as he leaned over my shoulder with a cat perching on his own. "Never heard that one in forever. Honestly, the last time I saw or heard it sang was somewhere around 1576."

"The little mate was having a bit of trouble sleeping so I figured I would do as my mother would do to me."

"You don't need to explain yourself, my friend. I never gave you an issue with you singing. It would be ironic, actually if I did. I'm not any of those masculinity-driven squires you had to deal with in the days of old." I gave a small chuckle as I placed the infant back into his crib gently.

"Never understood why those brutes thought songs were for women. Music is for every soul." Douxie gave me a wicked smile as he put his hands onto his waist.

"As the self-proclaimed Bard of Merlin, I happily agree, brother." I laughed wholeheartedly at his reply as he handed me my school bag. "Remember how much Merlin would tell me to put my old lute down? Harmed my soul every time."

"That old bag of fairy dust was a contradiction within himself. Always praising humanity but never allowing human expression within his presence."

"Hey! That's still my master you're speaking of!"

"Am I wrong?"

"No, but doesn't mean you should speak of him in such a light." I chuckled at him as I glanced back toward the infant to make sure we weren't disturbing his slumber.

"For such a sweet child, you wouldn't think he would be a major player within a war." I felt his hand place itself on my shoulder as he looked down toward the child as well.

"You know, I used to think of you in the same way. Once upon a time, I saw a little boy stuck within a war that wasn't his to fight but got thrown into it by association with those that were the greatest warriors within said battles. You were such a small thing back then." He chuckled a little as he gave my shoulder a small pat. "If only I knew how much of a pain you would be." I gave him a side glance as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"My offer still stands on ending your existence, brother."

"Honestly, go right ahead." A laugh rattled through my system as the wizard pulled away from me and started making his way to the front door. "Now, let's head out. We've got training and school to suffer through and for you, you also have rehearsal. How many more weeks until the showcase? Three and a half, yes?"

"On the dot."

"And you're practicing that kissing scene you keep panicking about?" I gave him a nervous smile while following him as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Please don't remind me."

"Well, if you can handle battling Bular and dealing with Draal's anger, I believe you can handle a small kiss, my friend." He gave me a reassuring pat on the back as we made our way out of the house before he placed the locking spell onto the house.

"Thank you, Doux. I'm gonna need it."

* * *

_Complete my daily training? Check._

_Dodging Draal's unneeded anger? Check._

_Pass my Spanish oral exam due to a lot of Claire's help? Check._

_Trying to make it through history class without the urge to rip my teacher's head off?_

I gritted my teeth slightly as I saw a smirk appear on Strickler's face as he saw the annoyed look in my eyes. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew he was getting under my skin and I knew there was something rummaging around in that changeling's twisted mind.

_Which caused it to be rather difficult for me to be able to check that subject off the list._

"So within the wars that only those of the past could truly bring to light, we learn one specific idea. That one idea is the fact that you should never decide that you are much higher than your enemy. Never believe that you are always the one fighting for justice because, at the end of the day, each side has its own idea of righteousness and that righteousness is what empowers not just the leaders, but the soldiers of war as well." His eyes caught him once more as he gave a sickenly twisted smirk once more. "Because even the greatest countries and people have fallen to those they deemed as peasants due to them having the will and grit that comes from fighting for a dream." I felt myself scuff a little at his statement as the bell answered my silent pleads from throughout the hour.

_If that bastard thinks he's fighting for some kind of holy reason then he can keep his bullshit to himself. We are not fighting the Crusades here, mate. We're not fighting for Jerusalem. We're not fighting for some God-like figure. You're fighting for the end of a kind. The end of a species. I'm fighting for that species to continue and for peace between our kinds. If either of us is close to answering Pope Urban II's call, it would be me. I'm fighting with my own wits and morals with those around me fighting for their own reasons. They're not fighting out of fear or by force, but due to their own passions. What about you're fellow changelings, huh? What of them? All created to be forced into the life of following a king that doesn't even see you as his own people._

_So take your mutters of 'righteousness' and sell it to someone who's buying, mate._

Once I made my way out of the classroom, Toby caught up with me rather quickly.

"Dude, you seem a little pissed. Are you alright?" I looked over to Toby and I felt my anger subside for a moment for once within the past hour. The smaller lad had that kind of effect on me as of recently. Just the thought that he was such a joyous friend of mine and looked at me like some kind of hero of his, without the whole understanding of me being a knight and everything, always made me joyous myself. It made me feel as if all of my work was heading to something outside of just protecting humanity and hopefully gaining Claire's attention.

"I'm alright, my friend. I promise." I gave him a reassuring smile before I brought my attention before me. "Just a little annoyed is all. I've had this song from Scotland stuck within my head and it's not really helping much with the annoyance I've been feeling. Add in Strickler droning on for an hour and it must have upgraded itself into a nastier emotion than just annoyance."

"OOO! What song is it? Would it be something I would know?" I chuckled at my dear friend's peaked interest as I glanced over toward him once more.

"Are you into old folk ballads?"

"Folk? What kind of fuckery?" I laughed wholeheartedly at his response.

"Yes. Folk. The song in question is called Thomas Rhymer. Have you heard of it?"

"Bro, I never even heard of folk before. How am I supposed to know what in the hell this Thomas dude song is?" I laughed at him once more as I decided to describe the story to him.

"It speaks of a legend of a man named Thomas of Ercildoune who encountered the Queen of Elfland. When he met the fairy queen, he ended up following her into the deep forestry of the Eildon Hills and into the fairy Otherworld. He remained there for seven years and during this time was given the gift of prophecy as well as when he reappeared into our land once more, he could no longer tell a lie. They say he lived on for eternity. Still gathering horses for the knights that sleep within the Eildon Hills." Toby gave me wide eyes as he seemed to actually enjoy the story.

"Dude. Elves, knights, and a prophecy man that cannot tell a lie? Sounds like some kind of knock-off Lord of the Rings shit and I'm down to learn more."

"You like these kinds of stories? I could tell you many tales from my country then, my friend."

Well. Technically from my life but who's keeping track any more?

"OH HELL YEAH! You gotta now!"

"Alright. I promise I'll tell you more stories from here on out. Douxie might want to join in on this as well, just so you know."

"Story party! Aw hell yeah!" I smiled toward my good friend before bringing my attention ahead of me as my mind started to go off on its own.

_"What happened after that, James?! What happened after that?!" I chuckled at the oldest of the young children as I continued on with the old tale._

_"Sweet William loved her desperately, you see. So he rode toward where she lived to tell her to the truth after his dream, but when he arrived she was already dead."_

_"Then what happened to him? What happened to William?"_

_"He died from sorrow, my dear friend. But that didn't mean they were not together after all." The child looked up toward me with wide green eyes as I continued. "The story goes on to say that two red roses rose from the ground where they were buried together and they knotted together as they grew. It was as if it was only in the afterlife, Margaret and William were together at last." The young girl gave a sweet smile toward me as the memory faded slowly as I was pulled back into reality suddenly._

_Maybe then I could be who I was before to a certain degree._

I looked over to Toby who just seemed to enjoy the silent walk we were having together as we headed toward our next hour together as my thoughts continued.

_Even if it's in a way that only I understand._

* * *

"I dought neither speak to prince or peer nor ask of grace from fair ladye.' 'Now hold thy peace,', the lady said, 'For as I say, so must it be.'" I sang softly to myself as I read over my longest monologue once more. Even though I knew it wasn't going to help me with my memorization, but it was helping with my nerves that were running rampant through my system. With the anger I felt within history class and the joy I felt telling tales from my era with Toby, I nearly forgot about the anxiety that came from the idea of the huge scene we were practicing today. The dreaded, yet iconic as Douxie as told me, kissing scene at the end of the play. As Claire described it to me, the school didn't want too many kissing scenes within the play so they cut it down to a single one at the end of the play. Something about the idea that, and I quote, 'It's a school play and not a porno' thing.

_Even though I had no clue what the hell a 'porno' was and honestly, I rather not figure that out. As I learned from Douxie, technology is a joyous and wonderful creation. But humanity has also done some rather twisted things with its own beautiful creation._

I shook my thoughts out of my head as I continued to sing softly to myself. My accent still flowing through it like it was as I was singing toward Enrique.

"He has gotten a coat of the even cloth and a pair of shune of velvet green, and till seven years were gane and past true Thomas on earth was never seen."

"Wow and here I thought I couldn't like your accent anymore than I already was." I whipped my head to my right to see a smiling Claire standing beside me. "That tune sounds a little old though. I never thought of you as a classics kind of guy." I chuckled at her reaction as I felt a small blush appearing on my face from her compliment.

"It's actually a Scottish folk song my mother would sing when I was young. It's been stuck in my head all day, ironically." She sat down beside me as her smile widened just the slightest.

"Oh, I completely understand. I could make a list of all the songs my abuela or mamá would sing to me in Spanish."

"Actually? Cause I would love to hear some."

"I can totally make you a list, but I'm not singing them."

"Aw, I bet you have a delightful voice. You're wonderful at everything else."

"Trust me, Jim. I can't sing to save my life and I don't have a Scottish accent to save me from it." I flashed her a smile as my monologue memorizing was now officially put onto the back burner.

"I could always sing for you without the accent. I bet I sound just as awful as you claim yourself to be."

"And find out that you don't need your accent to actually sing? Sorry, but I've gotta say no. I don't need any other reasons to like you. I've got plenty enough." I felt my face flush further as Miss Janeth's voice called out from before the stage.

"Places everyone! The faster we can get this scene done, the faster we'll be ready for full run-throughs next week!" Claire got up from where she joined me on the ground and gave me a smirk.

"I guess we should go get ready then." With a simple wave as her smirk still danced on her face she started walking toward her side of the stage where she knew already she was entering from. "See you on stage." I looked after her for a moment as her words from moments before replayed within my head as a laugh came from my left. I turned my head toward the sound to see Mary standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Jimmy Jam, you've gotta start picking up on flirting cues. It's starting to get embarrassing."

"Flirting cues? She wasn't-."

"If she wasn't just flirting with you then I'm the Virgin Mary." She walked up to me and unwrapped her right arm from where she had it over her chest to place it onto my shoulder. "She's into you, Scotty. I know it might be a little much to comprehend, but she likes you. Weird talking mannerisms and all, actually." I gave her a wide-eyed look as she continued. "Don't tell her I told you that or she's going to legit kill me and I'm not joking about that. That girl can be a fucking beast when she wants to be." She retracted her hand as she started to backward walk toward where Claire headed off to. "Just continue being you, alright? Oh, and don't take whatever the fuck advice Toby gives you. That dude wouldn't know what a girl wanted even if she fucking told him." She turned completely toward her destination and left me to stand there as a shocked blushing mess on my own.

_She likes me? As in more than just her weird friend that she doesn't know is technically a millennia old?_

I shook myself out of my thoughts once more as I had a new feeling of determination running through my system.

_Well, if she likes me then, there's nothing to really worry about now is there?_

_There's everything to worry about._

I swallowed dryly as I tried my best to lay still on top of the alter before Claire who was reciting her lines with ease. I knew the kiss was dangerously close and honestly, my brain becoming numb to the sound of words as it purely focused on the sound of her voice was enough to tell me that my anxiety was flaring within my system once more.

_It's just a kiss. A simple kiss. What was it that Lancelot would say? A simple kiss is a just fleeting bliss?_

_For the mother of Merlin, why am I trying to follow Lancelot's advice of all people? He was smacked by almost every woman he came across. Especially those that found out he was laying with more than one woman at a time._

_Okay, keep your calm, James. You've fought against Gum-Gums. You've battled with King Arthur himself is the greatest battles in the name of humanity. You've dealt with Merlin of all people. You can handle a kiss._

"Haply some poison yet doth hang on them to make me die with a restorative."

_Or maybe not. Maybe you're a mess and you need to get away before she's able to figure that part out._

I felt one of Claire's hand placing itself onto my chest as it was obvious to me that she was leaning in. Time seemed to slow down as I then felt her warm breath tickling onto my lips as I knew her lips weren't even a few inches away from my own. Even though my eyes were already shut, I nearly felt like I was going to squeeze them even more than I needed to but I knew Miss Janeth was going to get upset if I did so I continued to try my best to keep myself still.

But then, her lips touched mine and that thought of trying to stay in character went out the God forsaken window.

They were soft and delicate against my scarred lips. Her touch was gentle as I couldn't help but kiss back just the slightest. Just as soon as it happened though, it had ended as she leaned back up to finish the scene even though my mind was in a loving haze from her lips touch.

"Thy lips are warm." I felt myself smile at her voice as she went on with the scene. The only time my mind cared enough to dance its way out of my elevated state was when Claire's body lightly drabbed across mine as she had to pretended her death along with m. But somehow, as she fell, our hands somehow found a way to intertwine themselves on top of my chest and I couldn't have been any happier within those moments.

* * *

I was gathering my things together after rehearsal with a smile dancing across my face. I still felt like I was walking on air from the sensation that still tingled my lips as if her touch was still pressing itself there as I brought my bag up and onto my shoulder. I had started making my way out of the gymnasium with probably the dorkiest smile on my face as Claire caught up to me.

"Hey."

"Hey." I gave her the same dopy smile that was apparent on my face as I couldn't seem to think of anything else to say. It was obvious that there was a sense of tension between us, but it wasn't an uneasy one. It was basically just the sense that both of us seemed to be blissful about the events that had just occurred between us. My smile widened as I heard her let out a soft giggle at how happily awkward we were being to one another as we exited the gym together.

"So." I chuckled as I decided to continue with the soft awkwardness we were sharing.

"So." She smacked my shoulder lightly with the back of her right hand as she giggled for a second.

"Don't torture me, asshole."

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Claire." I gave her an innocent smile as I tried to make it as obvious as possible that I was actually toying with her. She gave me a soft smirk as she pointed an accusatory finger at me.

"Don't play coy with me, James."

"Full name, huh? At least you're not calling me Jeremiah." She laughed lightly at this as we stopped at the top of the school steps. Neither Douxie nor her parents were here yet so we were able to just stand there together for a little longer. She laughed lightly once more as we turned to face each other.

"Look at us."

"Acting like the nervous teenagers we are?"

"Exactly." I laughed a little at this as I noticed how close we really were. We were merely a few inches apart and it made the dopey smile reappear on my face as I felt the tingling of her touch still on my skin even though it has definitely been hours by now.

"Why can't we just be normal, my Juliet?"

"Because we're anything but normal, Romeo."

"Oh, you've got that right." Even without the whole Princess Morgana's personal knight thing. She's right on that fact.

"I kind of like the whole never be normal thing we have going on." I felt her hands slip into mine as she took a step closer to me and I couldn't help but feel my smile widen just the slightest.

"I do as well. If I'm anything, it's defiantly not normal."

"Oh, I know that for certain, Scotty."

"But ya wouldn't like me any other way now would ya, Claire?" I purposely let my accent flow off the tongue as she just gave me a sweet smile.

"Never."

Suddenly, a car horn made itself known which caused both of us to turn our heads toward Douxie's car that seemed to be sitting patiently for me to go over toward it. I brought my attention back to Claire though as I continued to smile toward her.

"You're parents shouldn't be far, right? Or do you want another ride?"

"My parents are on their way. Don't worry about me." She squeezed my hands gently with hers as she continued speaking. "But," She looked away from me down to our intertwined hands as her voice softened. "I want to talk when you get a chance, alright?"

"How about first thing tomorrow? If it's anything I can detect, I would rather have it face to face." She looked up to give me a soft smile and a simple nod as she gave her agreeance. My smile widened in reply as Douxie honked his horn again which caused it to falter for a moment. It got a small laugh from Claire though, so I didn't mind very much within that moment. "See you then?" I slipped my hands out of hers even though I desperately wanted to keep standing there with her. As if knowing I wanted to stay there, she leaned up suddenly and placed a small kiss on my cheek before giving me a wide happy smile.

"See you then, Jim." I flashed her a toothy grin as my cheeks burned gently from the blush danced across them as I then turned to head toward Douxie's car with a childish pep in my step. Once I got to his car, I turned toward her to give her a sheepish wave which she reciprocated before I slipped into the passenger seat.

"Buckle up." I gave Douxie a confused look as the tone between the moment I was sharing with Claire was drastically different than the tone within Douxie's voice.

"Are you alright, brother?"

"No. Not even the slightest." I buckled myself in as Douxie was already reversing the car to then turn the vehicle so we could speed past the school almost as suddenly as I got into the vehicle.

"GREAT MOTHER OF ARTHUR! Slow down will ya?"

"We don't have time to slow down right now, James."

"Then tell me what's wrong, Douxie. What's got you all in a hurry?"

"The child's missing. Someone was able to break Barbara's safety spell. We remade it, this time stronger, but we were too late." My eyes widened as I realized exactly what Strickler was speaking of earlier that day. I felt myself growl a little as a single sentence came through my lips.

"I swear on the Crest of Camelot, I'm going to kill a changeling."

"You and I both, brother. You and I both."


	15. Ye Merry Men!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful creatures! I know this is a rather short chapter in comparison to others, but I hope this will still suffice. I have a lot more I want to do with this, but I don't want to put too much too soon in a chapter. I don't want to overwhelm you guys too suddenly lol.
> 
> Anyway! Much love, my friends! I hope you all enjoy it!

The living room area of the house was a mess when Douxie and I had arrived back to it. It was obvious by the slight glow of mother's magic on a lot of the items within the room that she had been trying her best to move a lot of the items back into their places while also making a new barrier casting at her spell crafting table.

"Oh, good graces you two are safe." My mother placed a hand over her heart as she looked between us two. "I was worried that those bastard changelings would decide that they wanted more than the infant at this point in time." I gave her a small smile at her worry as I walked over toward her crafting table.

"We're safe, mother. You have nothing to worried about with us." I glanced down to what she was working at as I remembered Douxie saying they had already remade the safety spell before we arrived. "I thought you and Douxie already remade this."

"We remade the safety spell, yes, but this is a barrier. This way no magical creature can just waltz within our house ever again. Not without my say at the very least." She looked down at the device before her as she continued speaking. "All I need now is a dragon's nail to complete the seal and we'll have it all ready for the next time those changelings decide they want to cause a commotion."

"But besides creating new barriers and protection spells," I caught my mother's eyes as I continued on. "What else can we do? They have the child. We know of where they hideout, but that doesn't mean we're equipped to just attack them or anything."

"What I believe we should do," I turned toward Douxie who put a hand onto my shoulder as he spoke. "Is that we find a way to get that possible new changeling on our side."

"Well, it's Claire's younger brother and I'm speaking to her before school begins tomorrow so maybe I can convince her to have us hang out at her house or something at some point." I watched as a smirk appeared on Douxie's face as he took his hand off my shoulder to cross his arms over his chest.

"Is this due to the scene you two did together today? The kiss scene?" I rolled my eyes at Douxie as my mother's voice broke through to both of us.

"Does my little boy have someone he fancies? That he had an iconical Romeo and Juliet kiss scene with? Why was I left in the dark about this?" I chuckled a little about her response as I tried my best to not let the blush appearing on my face to become evident.

"My love life means nothing to what we've been dealing with and she has no idea of what I truly am. I don't know yet if I'm willing to show her either."

"I can tell you from experience, my dear boy, that if you do not tell them yourself and they realize that you could have told them sooner, they will be rather irritated with you. If not outraged." I swallowed dryly as I pulled my attention away from both of them as I knew my mother's words were true.

"Well, if he wants to tell her what he is or any other of our few friends we have gathered at the high school, I would also vouch that if any one of them causes an issue that I will personally erase their memory with a cancellare potion myself." I smiled at Douxie's words as he went on to speak. "But getting into her home after a few days will lead us to gain an encounter with the possible changeling. Maybe even taking her out for a date a little bit after and letting me step in and being a babysitter will help us be able to get the changeling alone."

"Is this your way of convincing me on asking her out or-?"

"Yes. Don't even continue. It's a bloody yes, you Scottish muggle." After that, Douxie and mother started speaking together on how they would get a dragon's nail anytime soon, but my mind started to run rampant.

_Claire is already rather strapped in with all of this. Her family being toyed with without her knowledge of it at all._

_Maybe I should do as mother says. Maybe I should tell her while I can._

_I will not speak it aloud, but I know from the deepest embers of my body that I care for her more than anything. I do not want her thinking I've been hiding from her when all I have ever wanted was to keep her and all the others safe._

"Ready for a nightly sweep, my dear friend?" I snapped out of my thoughts for a second to give my old friend a simple nod before following him as he made his way out of the house. But once the cool breeze of the late afternoon welcomed us outside once more, my mind went back into my thoughts once more.

_I won't let history repeat itself. I'll tell her myself. Maybe not tomorrow when we're going to speak in the morning, but I'll tell her myself as soon as I can._

_Because for the love of all that is good, I will not lose someone I love._

_Not again. Not ever._

* * *

I wondered through the forest next to Douxie as I started to let him know everything that I had already come to conclusions about.

"So you're telling her about everything?"

"What else am I suppose to do? I don't want her to hate me or feel as if everything that might happen between us is a lie."

"What about the others? Are you just as frightened?"

"More than anything." Douxie chuckled at me as we continued to walk together through the forest.

"Brother, you have always had a track record of having those around you fumble to your feet with love on their sleeves. You've done so with me, Morgana, and I don't doubt that Merlin even grew attached to you in his silent brooding way." Douxie placed a hand on my armor covered shoulder. "I doubt that you will have a problem with them being on your side through it all either way."

"You speak of me like something of value."

"But you are, my dear friend." I turned my head to give him a wide smile. I could tell by the look within my friend's eyes that he truly believed in his words. "You do not see it yourself, but you are so much more than you give yourself credit for. You will see it one day. That is for sure." He shook my shoulder lightly as he continued on with a chuckle. "Maybe this fair lady of yours will force you to see it yourself." We laughed for a moment together until we heard a ruffling within the forestry beside us. "What was that?" I grabbed my sword off my back instinctively.

"I have not a clue." I whispered over to my dearest friend as silence fell between us for a moment just long enough for a loud scream to come through the forest. We didn't need to glance at one another for both of us to jump into action. We ran through the forestry and started making our way through the bushes and tall trees. I kept my sword in hand as Douxie started scrolling through his bracelet's spells. Once we came into a small clearing a small flash of orange came across our view in a hurry. The shape and tone of the hue being oddly familiar as I turned my attention to what it was running from. The figure of a bright orange changeling with a bladed staff came dashing through, yet I jumped before them with my blade held high as I called out toward Douxie as mine and the troll's blades met.

"I've got the beast!"

"Right!" I knew after that he was running after the near victim of the creature as I flung my blade up to fight against the creature's own. I brought my foot up with a warrior yell as I planted it firmly into its stomach. It caused the beast to stumble back slightly but it was instantly readied its blade as it tried to swipe at me with the long staffed weapon. I ducked down toward the ground as I switched my blade around my wrist as I held it backward like a dagger. With this readied, I took the opening to slash with the dagger held blade that ran true through the changeling that turned to dust with a stifled yell. I rose to my feet and shook off the dust that fell upon me in the changeling's wake to turn toward the sudden footsteps that came about behind me. I placed my blade onto my back as I was graced with the sight of Douxie helping a wide-eyed Toby walk toward me. He had a few bruises here and there from the exposed skin of his face and forearms but I wouldn't doubt there was more than I could see.

"Are you alright?"

"Am I alright?" Toby let out an airy laugh as he gestured with his free hand between me and Douxie. "What the hell just happened?" He pointed down toward Douxie's bracelet that was still glowing as he continued on with his question. "The hell is that?" He pointed toward me as he slipped out of Douxie's helpful grasp as he took a step forward. "Why is a pocket watch thing on your chest? And lastly," He gestured to the dust on the ground from the creature's demise as it slowly started to sweep its way across the ground with the gentle breeze that picked up. "What in the literal FUCK was that thing?"

"Would you like a change of scenery first or would you like me to tell you the answers you seek right here within this darkened forest?" I gave the smaller boy a smirk as I crossed my arms over my chest. "I can quite tell you though that you never know what is hiding within the trees." I watched as the small redhead swallowed nervously as he looked up toward Douxie over his shoulder.

"He's joking right?" Douxie crossed his arms over his chest as a lopsided smirk took over the wizard's face.

"Oh, he's quite serious on that subject, Toby. But there is so much more to explain than just crazy creatures and amulets, my friend." Toby brought his attention back toward me with an anxious smile dancing on his face.

"New scenery it is."

* * *

"So the thing I found in the forest is a changeling?"

"By how you described that it had a human form before it attacked you, yes."

"And you were put in a millennium lasting sleep so you could be called upon by some amulet made by the same wizard that put you in said sleep?"

"It's rather hard to explain, but I guess you get the gist, my dear friend." I sat down on the couch across him as he seemed to take in everything that had been presented before him.

"It's a lot."

"Sorry I never told you sooner. I promise to you that I was thinking about it all. To tell you and our friends the truth of my origin. Douxie has as well." I turned my attention toward Douxie who had taken the seat beside me on the couch with a wide smile.

"Most definitely. I would have told ya years ago, mate, but it's kind of difficult to want to speak of your origins when you know that humans have always wanted your kind to be put on a pyre and burned to a crisp. Ain't that right, Barbara?"

"I rather forget about the trials I have lived through." I looked over to Toby that gave a small laugh at the interaction as it unfolded.

"To think the woman that always helped my grandma and even treated me like her own kid as I was growing up as friends with who I thought _was_ her own kid but nope, she's a witch, her basically adopted son is a wizard, and my new friend is her actual kid as well as a magical knight." He gave me a confused look as he seemed to put some pieces together within his mind. "But hey, if you have a magical set of armor, why didn't you use that instead of the other set for the play?"

"Changelings can be anywhere and they know the armor of the Trollhunter more than anyone. I used my old armor from a time long forgotten so that no one would question me on it." I looked down toward the carpet for the moment as I continued. "If only I knew that they would still realize the insignia that was upon it."

"The cross and crowns?"

"Yes."

"Where is that from?" I brought my attention up toward him and gave him a soft smile as I answered him.

"It was my adoptive mother's family insignia. A royal symbol of the Pendragon family line." Toby gave me wide eyes as he seemed to connect the dots of what I spoke of to him to the family name I had muttered.

"You mean like King Arthur Pendragon? Like that Pendragon family?"

"Yes of course. I was taken care of by Morgana Pendragon herself."

"Great mother of Mary, how in the hell did you get that to happen?"

"I guess I was one hell of a charmer as a child, at least, from what I can understand." Toby just gave me a smile and a soft laugh as I continued on. "But you don't seem mad at all of this or anything. How is that?"

"Honestly, I had a feeling something was off when it came to you three." He let out another laugh as he looked at me with a happy spark in his eyes. "Never thought it was something like this though."

"Do you think the others will react the same way?"

"Honestly, if anyone is going to give anyone a hard time, it will be Mary. Only because she knew something was off about you the most. She's been saying something is off about you. Claire would always say it was a difference in translation, but Mary would always go on that all because you were Scottish doesn't mean you had to speak like some kind of medieval fucker." He chuckled for a second until he stopped to look over me for a second. "No offense." I smiled at his reaction as I just leaned back into the cushion.

"None taken, my friend."

"Is there anything else I need to know of?" I smiled as I looked over toward Douxie with a mischievous look in my eyes.

"There is a place we could show you since you're brought into our world. Might as well train you for it as well. Don't you agree, my brother?" Douxie gave me the same smile and look in his eyes as he looked over toward Toby for a split second before looking back toward me.

"Oh most definitely, my brother."

"Wait, aren't you two _not_ brothers?"

"Doesn't matter when you're raised together, Tobes."

"WAIT! You said training! Does that mean I get a cool weapon too? OH! Can it be an axe of some kind?" I smiled at Toby's reaction as I brought my attention toward him.

"Matters on what Blinky or Draal decides for you or how Vendel sees you."

"On who now?"

"All in a matter of time, my dear friend. All in a matter of time."

"Well," Douxie jumped up to his feet as he looked over toward my mother. "That time might as well be now, shall it Babara?" I looked over toward my mom that a wide toothy grin as she walked over toward us.

"No time like the present to learn of a whole new kind of people. A new species at that." I rose my feet as well as I looked over toward Toby with a wide smile.

"They always knew better than me anyway."

"So we're going now?!" I held out my hand toward my friend as I gave him a lopsided smile.

"If you wish." He gave a childish look of wonder as he jumped up to his feet as if it was the greatest opportunity to happen to him within his life.

"Let's go! Let's meet this Blinky guy and show me what you got in this special mystic spot of yours!"

"To Troll Market then. Want to lead the way, Douxie?"

"As I always do! Come along, ye merry men!"

"Have fun boys. Don't forget you three have school tomorrow." I smiled toward my mother as the whole scene felt like it was a beautiful showcasing of family. It was as if it was all meant to happen and meant to be. I felt at peace as I made my way out of the house with my two friends.

_Even more family-like with my two brothers._


	16. So Much More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 AM and I felt like writing so here's my trashy update probably because I can't keep my brain on track lol I don't have much to say beyond this though.
> 
> So, as always my friends, I hope you enjoy this! Much love, everyone!

"So that woman you spoke of all those weeks ago. The one you talked about in gym class." Toby's voice was gentle as we all exited Douxie's car before the school building. "That was Morgana, wasn't it?" I smiled toward him as I felt my mind drift into a sudden memory.

_"When I wis new bit sweet sixteen. In beauty blythe and bloomin o. Little, little did I think At nineteen I'd be greetin o." I hummed along to Morgana's voice as she looked around the flower bed for whatever it was that she was searching for. "_ _For the plooman lads, they're gey braw lads b_ _ut false and deceivin o._ _They'll tak aa, an they gang awa a_ _n they leave their lassies greetin o." I smiled as I looked up toward the sky._

_It was before I had my armor and before I was dubbed as a knight. Before the war was too close to Camelot for me to not raise my sword in reply. Before the skies seemed to dye themselves black with despair._ _Before Morgana lost herself to the darkness that stirred within her._

_I brought my attention back toward the redhead as she gathered whatever it was that she had came here for and placed it into her basket before coming back toward me with a large smile._

_"For if I had kent whit I noo ken, a_ _n taen ma mither's biddin o._ _I widna be sittin at your fireside c_ _rying hishie ba ma bairnie o." She placed a hand onto my head and ruffled my hair slightly as she continued singing. "Oh, hishie ba, oh I'm your ma. B_ _ut the Lord kens wha's yer daddie o._ _But I'll tak good care an I'll be aware o_ _the young men in the gloamin o."_

"Yes." He gave me a soft look before reaching out and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you miss it? Being back in your time with her?"

_"When you spoke to me about learning about my mother's and I's people, I never thought you would actually spend your free time with such a task." Morgana just smiled toward me while patting my head gently._

_"Why would I not? Your homelands aren't too far away from Camelot."_

_"Strathclyde is just a little ways away from that lands of Northumbria, I suppose." I flashed her a smile as I placed a hand onto the hilt of my blade. "I could have taught you myself, Morgana."_

_"You've got enough weight on your shoulders, my boy." She pulled me along beside her gently as we started making our way back toward Camelot. "I would not ask of you to bear any more than you already do."_

_"Isn't it my job as your protector to carry as much as I can?"_

_"And it is my job as your overseer, mother-like or not, to make sure you do no over-extend your abilities."_

_"I can handle it, my lady."_

_"Thank I know." She placed a gentle hand onto my bicep. "That I know all too well."_

"Too much at times, my friend. All too much." I gave him a sad smile as I shouldered my school bag.

_Silence hung between us as I knew all too well that there was another reason as to why my adoptive caretaker didn't ask me to aid her in her studies._

_"If you're afraid that I would leave due to homesickness, you do not know me well at all, Morgana." I looked over toward her as I saw a small frown appear on her face._

_"But you will leave soon enough. Once your mother is able to care for you once more."_

_"My mother isn't able to stay within the lands of Camelot, that is true," I swallowed hard as I looked ahead of me once more. "But I also have family within its lands as well. I would try any way possible to bridge the two together if I could. I don't think I could leave any of you behind."_

_"So you would fight for all of us? Not just for your blood but for that outside of it?"_

_"Of course. You and Douxie are as a family to me as my mother is. I would not hesitate to be with all of you. Even if it meant fighting Arthur himself." I chuckled as Morgana slapped my bicep gently._

_"Do not speak poorly of your king."_

_"I speak the truth though! If I had to fight my king, I would if it meant for all of you to be with me." I flashed her a wide smile. "I would do that and much more for those I care for, my lady." She smiled toward me sweetly before ruffling my hair once more._

_"And there is the young man I know all too well."_

"If it weren't for her, I would not be here standing before you and I do not mean that by as just my morals or by the person I became, but entirely. If it wasn't for Morgana taking me in as her own, I would have never been able to become a knight. I would have never met Douxie. I would have never been put under that sleeping spell." I reached out and placed a gentle hand onto my dear friend's shoulder as I gave him a wide smile. "I would have never met you or the others."

"So you don't regret it?" I chuckled a little at his question as Douxie came over toward us.

"Not even the slightest, my friend."

"Not when he's got us." Douxie placed an arm over my shoulders before patting my chest with his right hand. "And a pretty Latina that he's promised to talk to this fine morning." I gave him a wide-eyed look as I slipped out of his grasp.

"SHITE!" I put the strap over my head and across my chest. I started running my way toward the school building as I heard Toby's and Douxie's faint voices.

"He's in deep, isn't he?"

"Oh most definitely."

* * *

I tried my best to keep my cool as I was toying with random apps on my phone.

_So he's a little late. No big deal. He didn't forget. Jim never forgets._

_Or at least, he never_ tries _to._

I sighed as I leaned my back against his locker where we agreed to meet up.

_Claire Maria_ _Nuñez. You're going to give yourself an anxiety attack if you keep thinking like this. Straighten up._

"Sorry. I-. Last night was a-." I turned my head beside me to see a frantic looking Jim panting just slightly as it was obvious he must have ran here. "Oh for the love of-." I couldn't help but smile at him as he gave me a sheepish smile in return. "I run quite a bit but that one took a little-. Just a little bit out of me."

"I could tell." I laughed a little at him as he ran a hand through his hair. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Totally. I just had a long night which caused me to run a little late. Sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize about."

"Well I left you waiting, so I do."

"Jim, I'll fight you on this." He gave me his normal lopsided grin as he stuck his hands into his jean's pockets.

"Oh, I know. But as a man of chivalry, I must admit to my downfalls." I crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned against the locker beside his with my right shoulder.

"Here I thought chivalry was dead."

"I blame my mother's teachings." I felt my smile grow slightly as I bit the left side of my lip.

_If one thing was for certain, he's probably the most gentle being I have ever met._

_But he's just the perfect combination of a lot of things. Kind but fierce. Strong yet soft. He's witty and can match my sarcasm within a second, but can also be the most oblivious guy I have ever met._

_Did I like him despite all of these combinations?_

He flashed me an awkward smile as he mimicked the way I was leaning against the lockers. He nearly fell over, but he was able to catch himself.

_Most fucking definitely._

"So." I adjusted my backpack strap on my left shoulder a little as I almost giggled at his obvious awkwardness.

"So." My smile faded into a small smirk as I figured I was going to torment the normally calm and cool Scotsmen. Watching him flustering under my gaze was entertaining at the very least as I pushed myself away from the lockers and took a single step closer to him. "You want to go first?" He gave an anxious half-smile as he decided to push himself off of the lockers as well.

"Honestly?" He reached up and scratched the back of his neck while shooting me a nervous glance. "I think I might have a heart attack if I'm to go first." I giggled at this as I reached out and grabbed his free hand with my right hand.

"So you want me to?"

"As the old saying goes," His smile became a little more confident as he spoke. "Ladies first."

"I guess chivalry isn't dead with you after all."

"Again, I blame my mother." He gave a simple shrug as his fingers intertwined with mine. It felt natural having it within my grasp. Just as natural as it was when we sat in the hallway together after his fight with Steve. His fingers had callouses, but somehow the hardened skin was able to graze against mine as if they were the most gentle feeling to ever touch them. Mixing that with the soft gaze that came from his ocean blue eyes made it easy for me to feel comfortable around the accent baring boy. Enough for me to lay down the walls I was so used to keeping throughout the years.

_Enough for my feelings for him to pour out of me like a glistening spring._

"I-." The bell cut me off before I could even truly begin the words that I desperately wanted to say.

 _I guess, what_ was _going to be like a fucking spring. Stupid bell._

"We can continue this later if you wish?" I smiled up toward him as it was obvious he could see my annoyance. "You can choose when and everything."

"How about lunch?"

"As long as nothing like the last time we hung out at lunch happens, I think that'll work splendidly."

"I don't think Steve even has the guts to start another ruckus after last time." I stepped forward as a sudden burst of confidence surged through my system. I tilted my head up slightly so I could place a quick kiss on his cheek. I was afraid at first that I stepped over an unspoken boundary, but the way he smiled at me like a kid who won some kind of reward caused all my fear to fade away with ease. "I'll see you then?"

"Most definitely." I squeezed his hand just the slightest as I felt a nervous smile take over my lips. A simple blush was taking over my cheeks, but the slight tint of pink on his face told me enough that I wasn't the only one.

"See you then."

"Totally. See you then, Claire." We slipped our hands out of one another as we started to walk backward slightly away from one another. After a few steps, we both gave a nervous laugh to one another before turning toward our respective destinations. Once I turned away from him, I grabbed a hold of my backpack straps as I felt butterflies filling my stomach at the mere thought of what lunch was going to entail for me.

_For once, I'm not just looking forward to lunch for a break but something so much more._

* * *

"Mr. Lake. Mind if I speak to you for a moment?" I gave Strickler a fake smile as I gathered up the rest of my things and put them into my bag.

"Of course, sir." Toby gave me a worried look out of the corner of my eye, but I flashed him a reassuring smile as I shouldered my bag. "I'll catch up with ya in a moment, alright?" He seemed reluctant to agree to my silent command, but Toby gave me a simple nod in reply.

"Sure thing." I waited for him and the other few kids that were still within the classroom to leave before I turned my attention back toward the changeling.

"What is it that you desire, changeling?" I crossed my arms over my chest as he just gave a dark laugh in return.

"You shouldn't speak to me in such a tone, James. I hold quite a strong hand this time around."

"All because you and your people stole back the child doesn't mean anything to me, Strickler." I glared at him as I continued. "All it does do is anger me and I wouldn't want to deal with the wrath of the man that protected the Pale Lady herself."

"And I wouldn't want to anger the man that knows exactly which mortal you care about more than anything." I tried my best to keep a calm expression.

"What are you talking about, Strickler?"

"Do you think I'm a fool?" The changeling chuckled as he sat up onto my desk. "Do you think I do not see how close you have become to a certain councilwoman's daughter?" He crossed his arms over his chest as well as he sat straight up before me. "I wonder what the headlines would be? Nuñez family loses their daughter only two weeks after their son goes missing. I can see it now." I restrained myself from reaching out and grabbing the man by the throat as I took a step closer to him.

"Threaten her like that again and I'll make it so that there is no way to identify you. Human form or not."

"Do not threaten me, _boy_." He glared at me in return as he leaned forward just slightly from where he was sitting. "It's you that decided to bring her into this. Couldn't have kept your feelings in check now, couldn't you? Wasn't that something you were taught as a knight? Keep your feelings out of a war and then you and those you love will see another day?"

"I was taught to never use another man's family against him. I was taught never to stoop so low to attack those another loves to will a battle."

"Then I'm lower than bones I have buried." He gave me a sickenly twisted smile as he stood from where he was sitting. "But take this as a warning, James. We know who you care for. We know who you talk to. Who you go to at night. Who you think of in the morning. We will not hesitate to rip them away from you."

"Then take this as a warning as well, _Walter_ ," I growled out his name as I took a step closer to him. "If you _dare_ bring Claire into this, I'll rip you to shreds slowly to the point that you could feel the muscles pealing themselves off your bones." I clenched my teeth as I continued. "Harm her and I will lay waste to as many of you as I can find and you wouldn't have a single changeling within your order when I'm satisfied." I moved past him with ease as I decided that was the end of our little _conversation._ Once I slipped through the classroom door, I grabbed my phone out of my jeans pocket and dialed Douxie up as quickly as I could.

" _James? What's wrong? You do know that class is starting, right? Shouldn't you be-?_ "

"I'm telling Claire."

" _I know you're telling Claire about how you-_."

"No, Doux. I'm telling her."

" _Oh._ " It took Douxie a second as he seemed to realize what exactly I was talking about. " _OH! Are you sure about this? It's dangerous enough having Tobias involved._ "

"Strickler's threatening her. I can't just stand by and allow her to be a target. Not when I can protect her. Not when I can teach her to protect herself from those bastards."

" _If you say so then, mate. I'm your brother. I'll back you no matter what you decide. Are we bringing her to Troll Market then?_ _Like we did Toby?_ "

"Vendel and Draal didn't take it too well with him, but I have a feeling they'll be a lot more okay with her than anyone else."

" _Then it's settled then. Tell her and we'll drive to Troll Market after school. You have no rehearsal, right?"_

"Nope. Friday's are rehearsal free."

" _Perfect. Then it's a plan._ " I heard a teacher giving Douxie an earful as he talked calmly in reply. " _Sorry, love. It's my mother. She wanted to make sure my brother and I grabbed our house key. I'll hang up._ " I heard his voice come back to the receiver once more. " _I gotta go. I'll talk to you later._ "

"If I'm not arrested for murdering a human-seeming man by sixth hour, of course." He chuckled a little on the other end before ending the call like he had told his teacher he would. But as I slipped my phone back into my jean's pocket, only one thing rang through my mind.

_So much for wanting to tell her how I felt first._


	17. Welcome To My World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY FRIENDS!
> 
> I'm still in a hella good writing mood and it's amazing. I'm getting so much done for my stories and even for my classes and it brings me joy. Don't worry mates, I'm taking time out for myself and I'm sleeping well. Well, as well as someone can with a sleep schedule of 3 AM to noon, but that's fine.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this update! Much love!

_As someone that wasn't really ever one to be hung up on boys like my friend Mary, I didn't expect myself to react to the events of this morning the way that I did. The wide smile that took over my face was enough evidence to know that nothing could take the joyous feeling swelling within my chest. Even the chemistry pop quiz I had a little bit over an hour ago could take the pep out of my step as I walked toward the outside eating area._

"Okay, the last time I saw you smiling this much it was because you found out Papa Skull was coming to town. The hell is up with this one?"

_I guess it was obvious though._

"Nothing." I turned my head to give Mary a sweet smile as I adjusted my backpack's straps on my shoulders. "I'm just happy. That's all."

"Yeah right and I'm the queen of England. Now cut the shit, C-Bomb. What's got our favorite punk smiling like a cheerleader?" I just rolled my eyes at her as she went on. "Don't roll your eyes at me! You know it's true! Now spill."

"It's nothing." I let out a small giggle before deciding to slip my hands into my blazer. "But if it does turn into _something_ , I promise to tell you."

"Oh my fucking God." I watched as a shocked look came to her face while we made our way to our normal table. "This doesn't have to deal with your 'talk' with our favorite Scotsmen, right?" I just smiled at her as I shrugged off my bag and put it onto the lunch table. "OH MY GOD, IT'S HAPPENING!" I nudged her with my elbow as I shushed the dark-haired girl.

"Keep your voice down."

"Keep my voice down? Are you insane? Do you know how long Darci and I've been wanting this to happen? You're finally not going to be a pinning bitch and do something about your little crush! I'm proud of you, C-Bomb." She laughed as she placed a hand on my right shoulder.

_I wasn't nervous originally. Especially not after seeing how nervous Jim was as well._

I swallowed dryly as I felt an anxious pit form itself into my stomach.

_But having Mary say what's about to happen out loud was enough for my anxiety to kick into overdrive._

"Oh God, what am I doing? I'm not doing something stupid right? Not too soon?"

"Girl," Mary looked at me as if I was insane. "Darc and I thought you were going to snap a _month_ ago. Now is a little late, honestly." She squeezed that hand that still covered my right shoulder gently. "But no matter what, don't forget you're Claire Maria fucking Nuñez. I'm not saying that Jimmy Jam doesn't feel the same way, but you seem to need to remember who the fuck you are. There are hundreds of guys in this school _alone_ that would die to go a date with you." She brought her hand back to herself so she could cross her arms over her chest. "I even bet that Jim is actually one of them."

_She says it with such confidence, but how can she be so sure? I've been a countless number of hours with him, yet I still didn't feel like I truly knew the blue-eyed boy. As if something much deeper, something that makes him truthfully who he is, was hiding from me._

_Was it out of his own actions? I'm not sure._

_Was it something he seemed worried about me knowing?_ _Well. Does a fish swim?_

"Are you sure?"

"Deadly, mate." I nearly froze at the sound of the second voice. The Scottish accent I knew all too well seemingly flowing out of him with ease.

_There were a lot of things I got to understand in rather intimate detail when it came to him. One of them being the fact that his thick accent would only showcase itself whenever he was carrying a heavy emotion on his shoulders. It was like a warning to know when what Darci dubbed his 'Atlas Disorder' would kick in._

_And as he neared us, I started to wonder what now was weighing within the taller boy's mind. Was it about what we spoke of this morning? Was it something more? Was it tied to the other side of him I was yet to witness? A_ _ll I know is that I wouldn't mind an answer to any of these questions._

I turned my head toward where I knew the boys were coming from to see Jim with a rather distraught look to him. He seemed worried and not in the nervous sorts. He looked panicked. As if whatever it was that was worrying him could change his life for better or worst. Like the world was weighing itself upon his shoulders and he just realized that he wasn't strong enough to bear it.

_Huh. I guess Darci's use of Atlas was fitting after all._

"Jim?" I couldn't help but walk up toward him as his eyes snapped toward me like a frightened animal within a cage. The worry resting within his bright blue eyes causing my chest to tightened at just the sight of them. "Is everything okay?" The look within his eyes softened almost immediately after I spoke.

"Yeah." The accent seemed to fade from his voice while the smallest hint of a smile turned up the corners of his lips. "Can we talk though? Somewhere I little more private?"

"Wasn't that the plan?" I gave him a small smirk as he just gave me a hesitant smile in reply.

"I would love to say it's about the same thing, but sorrowfully, it's not." I felt my eyebrows knit themselves together in concern as I saw the worry swirl within his eyes once more.

 _Is it even worry? Is that even what I'm seeing? It looks as if he's more afraid than anything. Like whatever it is he wants to say may affect us_ more _than what we were going to talk about originally._

Without a second thought, I grabbed him by the hand and started to pull him gently to where I knew would be vacant within this time of day. The same place we ended up when he got in that fight with Steve the second time around.

"I know the perfect place."

* * *

My mind was running rampant as I allowed Claire to lead me to wherever it was that we were heading.

_I know that Toby took the news rather easily, but what if she doesn't?_

_What if she sees me as some kind of freak? What if she doesn't believe me? Do I even have a way to prove myself?_

_Do I even have a choice? Not with Strickler hanging her over my head like some kind of negotiation token._

We came to a stop in an empty hallway before she turned toward me and placed both of her hands onto my shoulders. The action snapping me out of my thoughts faster than I have ever witnessed for myself.

"First, whatever it is that's on that's your mind will not change how I think about you." I opened my mouth to dispute that but she seemingly knew where I was going with that action. "And don't you dare try to say that's not a worry of yours because your eyes are giving you away. We've had this discussion already, remember?" I nodded my head sheepishly as I remembered that day after rehearsal. It felt like months ago even though it was probably a few ago at most.

_But what you believe can change in moments. I've witnessed it myself. You can say all you want that you'll accept me, but I have seen others turn their backs once they hear something they don't understand or do not wish to believe._

_Morgana was like that when she first realized Arthur was hurting those like her._

_Arthur was that way when Morgana attacked her own guards a few years after._

_Merlin was like that when he realized Douxie was right about how there was more that mattered than the crown and Arthur._

_The only exception to this so far was Toby. His reaction to my history was like that of an envious child. Wide-eyed and fascinated with a curious gleam and desire to learn all he could. There was a lot at stake at first when I told him, but he also_ witnessed _my world with his own eyes._

_Claire hasn't. All she'll have is my word. Nothing to prove it or an experience to tie it to, just my words._

_God, she might think I'm fucking insane after this._

"But you remember how I said that I wasn't anything like the people here?" I swallowed dryly as my accent flowed from my mouth like a hesitant waterfall. "I didn't mean that in a way of personality. I meant that seriously."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not from here."

"Well, yeah. You're from Scotland."

"No, Claire." I couldn't help but reach up and place both of my hands onto her biceps as I noted the worried look in her eyes. "I'm not from this era. What you dubbed as Scotland, I never knew."

"I'm confused." _Oh, I would be too, darling._ "What are you getting at? What do you mean?" I felt her squeeze her hands onto my shoulders. "I'm trying to understand."

"It's hard to explain without sounding insane, but I was born in the kingdom of Strathclyde. Not too far off from a land called Northumbria. It was unsafe there though, so my mother took me to the nearest kingdom she knew that I would be safe within. A place called Camelot." I noted the glossed over look in her eyes as I couldn't help the nervous smile that graced my lips. "I didn't lose you yet, have I?"

"Sorry," The word was barely above a whisper as she retracted her right hand to clutch her head. "It's just a lot of information at once. Where's Strathclyde? I know that Northumbria was the name for England like a thousand years ago, but what does that-? Wait." She gave me a curious look as she dropped her right hand to her side. "Did you just say Camelot? Like King Arthur's Camelot?"

"You know, Toby said the same thing. Douxie told me our old home was spoken about as if the land was never real, but I didn't know it was that well known. Quite annoyed actually with how wrong the lot of you had gotten it though. Guinevere would have never messed with Lancelot in such a fashion."

"If that's true though, then how are you here? How are you _alive_? Also, how is Douxie around then too? You're brothers, right?"

"Not really. We've always seen each other like siblings, but we're not related in any way. We were just raised together. Well," I reach up with my right hand to scratch the back of my neck as I gave a nervous bit of laughter to try to soothe my nerves. "More like him watching me grow up while he stayed the same."

"What?"

"Douxie would explain it better, honestly. He understands more about what makes him, well, him than I ever will. But I was put under a spell by a man named Merlin. He said that I was needed to end a war that would outlive me if not."

"Merlin? As in Merlin Myrddin?"

"Again, there is so much your lot got right but also so much they got wrong as well. But yes. Merlin Myrddin Wyllt." She looked away from me for a moment and I nearly panicked at the sight.

_I didn't break her did I? Mother of Merlin, I hope I didn't._

"If you don't believe me-."

"I believe you." I gave her a shocked look as her eyes were still cast away from me. Her hands squeezing my shoulders just a little more as she seemed to wrap her mind around all that I had presented her. "You never gave me a reason to think you would pull a prank on me or anything so I trust you. It's just a lot." She brought her eyes back to me slowly with a small tilt to her head. "You said Toby knows as well?"

"I didn't desire for him to be the first, but yes. He was being chased by a creature called a changeling within the woods last night. Douxie and I were able to," I glanced away from her for a moment as I continued. " _Desculate_ the situation but it left him with a lot of questions." I brought my eyes back to her as I let a humorous half-grin take over my face. "Wouldn't blame him, honestly. I had the same ones when I first witnessed the world of magic."

"I'll ask what a changeling is and what you mean by deescalate later."

"Probably best."

"But what did Merlin want from you? Why did he insist on you being put to sleep?" I gave a simple shrug as I looked down toward the small floor space between us.

"I honestly, I have the slightest of a clue but also not within the same breath. I was just a kid when I met him. A street-rat turned knight all due to Morgana taking pity on me as a child. I don't understand what he saw in me to make him want me for, but I do within the same breath. Just, not enough to understand why."

"I guess we'll figure it out then, huh?" My head shot back up to look at her as she just gave a small giggle in reply to my shock. "What?"

"Just didn't think you would accept it so willingly."

"Well, it is a little weird. Finding out that someone you've been hanging out with is somehow a, what? Thousand-year-old knight from a land I'll never understand? It's a bit much, but as I said, I trust you." She rubbed her thumbs on my collarbone. A gentle smile turning up the corners of her lips just the slightest as she spoke. "I need to wrap my head around it. It'll take me a little bit, but I'll get there."

"There's a place I can take you where you can witness a little more about my era. About what I am. What I do. If you wish, we can go there today after rehearsal or later in the night." I smiled at her as hers seemed to widen at my statement.

"You're allowing me to join your world?"

"I've been wanting to give the offer to you." I looked back down toward the tiles beneath our feet as I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. "But you could understand my hesitation, right?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be running around stating I'm a knight of Camelot to just anyone." I chuckled at that as her hands gently rubbed my shoulders. "Later would be better though. My parents have been a little crazy about curfew with what happened to Enrique."

"There's a lot more to that as well than you know. One of the reasons I've been wanting to tell you everything for a while." I brought my eyes back up to her as I felt a serious look take over my face. "There's a lot of dangers when it comes to being with me on this. Even without knowing it and it has caused pain for those I care for in the past. May they have known my story or not. You were not an exception."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that there was a lot more at play when it came to your brother and I believe there's a lot more going on than just him reappearing."

"Has to do with the changeling thing doesn't it?" I felt a small smile take over my face.

"Always knew you were a smart one." There was a rosy tint to her cheeks as the normally confident girl turned bashful.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Lake."

"It's gotten me this far in life. Hasn't given me anything spiteful in return."

"What if I turn spiteful?"

"Oh, I doubt that from you." I felt her wrap her arms around my neck as I realized how close we have gotten. There was probably a few inches at most between us as we held each other in what was close to a loose hug. A blush appearing on my face as I continued speaking. "I know this wasn't anything that you were hoping for after this morning. I know that it was nothing I wanted to share with you today."

"What did you want to share with me today?" I opened my mouth to reply, but the bell rung showcasing that the lunch period had come to an end. I gave her a small smile as we separated ourselves from each other.

"I guess I'll just tell you later, huh?"

"I'm starting to get a little impatient with all these interruptions."

"You and I too, lass." My accent filled my voice as a sudden burst of confidence allowed me to give her a wink at the end.

"Did you just call me lass? Of all things?"

"Would you rather me call you darling?"

"Actually?" A smirk replacing the smile on her face as she spoke. "I might enjoy that." With that, she turned away from me as my confidence switched to me being flustered instead.

_Here I thought being the Trollhunter would lead to my end._

I watched as she shot a small smile over her shoulder toward me before turning her attention back before her as she the now crowded hallway.

_But I think she will be instead._

* * *

"How'd she take it?"

"Well, she wants to come with us to Troll Market. Even though I didn't quite explain what Troll Market is yet."

"After your rehearsal or?"

"Later than that." Douxie gave me a shrug as we walked toward the same side of the building together.

"Makes sense. Her parents are probably strict on where she's at and when. Her curfew must be hell, honestly." I gave a small chuckle at his remark as Toby put in his two cents.

"Well, at least she took it well. She's not thinking you're insane or anything."

"Luckily. She said it's a little much to take in-."

"That's an understatement for the century." I smacked Toby's shoulder with the back of my hand as lightly as I could.

" _But_ she believes me. She admitted that all of this wasn't what she was expecting to hear from me today, but she's happy with it all the same."

"When _are_ you going to tell her what you wanted to originally?" I looked over toward Douxie who presented the question. "You're going to probably lose your mind if you don't."

"Might as well make it soon too. Especially with what Strickler is threatening and everything."

"I will. Even she's getting impatient with all the interruptions herself."

"Would ya blame her?" Douxie let out a laugh as he continued. "The poor girl is probably been sitting at the edge of her seat all morning just to hear her future boyfriend is a knight of the crown. And I don't mean the queen of fucking England either." I turned my head toward Doux to give him a confused look.

"There are still queens in England? I thought you said the medieval ways died out a while ago."

"And here I thought Doux said he taught you everything you need to know about modern society." I shot Toby a glare as Douxie just laughed at the two of us.

"I'll explain it later. For now, just worry about showcasing Troll Market to your _lass_." I turned my glare toward Douxie as he mimicked my accent at the end.

"Keep toying with me on Claire and I swear I'll Toby all the stories of you and that one girl from Northumbria. What was her name? The one with the pink tint to her magic?" I crossed my arms over my chest as I saw a blush appear on my brother's face.

"Don't you dare bring Zoe into this."

"Who's Zoe?"

"Just a girl Douxie has had a crush on since the last millennia."

"I swear to the Gods, James, I will smite you."

"I'll like to see you try Hisirdoux."

"Hisirdoux?!" Toby muffled himself behind his hand as Douxie's blush only deepened. "Your real name is fucking _Hisirdoux_? Why does that sound faker than _Douxie_?"

"Look what you've done. You broke a perfectly good mortal."

"I don't believe I broke him. I think your _name_ broke him."

"Sometimes I despise you, brother."

"I'm pretty sure you love me, mate."

"I'm not the only one, seemingly."

"It seems you want me to bring up Zoe, huh?"

"Shush."

"Love you too, mate." I draped my arms over the top of both Douxie's and Toby's shoulders. "The both of ya." I smiled at both of them as we continued our way through the crowded hallway. A single thought gracing my mind as we walked.

_What would I do without those that love me most?_

I glanced between both of them. My friend for the last several years and my friend for the last few months. Both knowing my true story. Both knowing exactly who I am and what I do. One showcasing my past as the other being a staple of my future.

Both though still enjoying me no matter the troubles I have put them through or will. But one thing was for certain no matter the differences and similarities between the two of them.

_I wouldn't be here, that's for sure._


	18. The Perfect Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still writing like crazy lol! This one took a little longer though because I've been a little busy with wrapping up my classes. Still have a final paper to write, but that's due a little ways away so I decided to finish this up instead.
> 
> Much love, everyone! Hope you enjoy this!

_I knew from the moment I met Claire that she would have a major impact on my life. It wasn't just because she was pretty, either._

_She's smart and cunning with just the right hint of sarcasm to make her probably the most intriguing person in the room. She's passionate about all that she does, but she doesn't let that passion blind her from what is important. She was beautiful on the inside as well as out. Caring and compassionate. Attentive and loving. Everything you could ask to find. Everything-._

_Well, if I continue, I'll be sitting here trying to justify my feelings for the girl, but I'm not wrong when I think that._

I felt a small chuckle escape me as the final thought danced within my mind. My eyes looking over toward Claire who was talking Blinky's ear off about the literature he had hidden away in his library. A wide smile on her face as the two of them seemed to hit it off more than I thought they would.

_Especially since she welcomed my world with open arms._

_It took her a few trips to get used to it all, but she adjusted. Very well, mind you. Toby when he first came down to Troll Market nearly fainted at the sight of the first troll he saw and each one he saw afterward he was afraid of. Always hiding behind Douxie or me until his third or so visit._

_Claire though treated it as an adventure. She was w_ _ide-eyed and curious. Always looking for something to learn about or things to see. The trolls found her fascinating as well since she wasn't scared of them but instead intrigued. Being the first human they have met within centuries that didn't want to kill them or was frightened of them was something that was refreshing to the older generation within Troll Market._

_Hell, even Vendel was impressed with her and that was something I would never see from the elder._

_"You're quite the curious one, aren't you?" The pale stone skinned troll gave Claire a soft smile as she looked over the book that was resting within her hands._

_"Always." She brought her attention toward the elder as a large smile took over her face. "I've always been interested in understanding the world and now I have a whole new one to explore that I never heard of before!" Vendel gave her an impressed look as he brought his graze over to me._

_"I like this one a lot more than the last one you brought."_

_"HEY!" I heard Toby's exclamation not too far away from the three of us. A small weight adding itself to my shoulder as another voice joined us._

_"I figured that this was going to happen." A small purr came from Archie as he finished the statement. "Tobias did almost lose his mind when he saw Blinky the first time so someone looking upon a troll with fascination instead of intimidation can make such a difference in first impressions." I leaned over toward Claire as I took a step closer to her._

_"What Arch means by that is that Vendel's never said that about anyone before." She gave me a curious glance before looking back down toward the book she was holding._

_"Not even you."_

_"Oh, I can tell stories about how Vendel saw me as a wide-eyed ten-year-old." I felt Archie move onto my other shoulder before hopping over to Claire's._

_"Trust me, he wasn't so fond of him from what I know."_

_"Oh, Master James was a wonderful young mortal." Vendel turned his attention toward me for a moment before bringing his eyes back to Claire. "Was just a little mentally preoccupied from what I could see."_

_"I was young, naive, and was told to protect my adoptive mother from trolls most of my life. I was honestly counting the seconds till I had to protect her." I looked over toward Claire. "Which I never had to do with Vendel or any of the trolls you have met so far."_

_"I already felt safe here." I noticed a soft blush appear on her face as she kept her eyes on the book before her. She acted like there was a lot more to that statement than she actually let known. "But that's nice to know nonetheless."_

I glanced down toward the amulet I had in my hands as I was leaning against the library's little island table while Claire's and Blinky's excited chatter dialed down to a distance buzz of voices to me.

_But it wasn't all joyful. Not when you have to detail how you were nearly able to save someone's brother from harm._

My hands tightened their grip on my amulet as a memory started playing itself within my mind.

 _I swallowed dryly as I looked over the pained expression on Claire's face. I counted the seconds with every breath I took as I prayed that she'd say something._ Anything _to me within that moment. Each breath only making me feel like I failed her as the pain swirled within her hazel eyes like a brooding storm._

_"My brother-. He-."_

_"I promise I tried my best to keep him safe, Claire." I swallowed dryly once more as I forced myself to keep my arms at my sides. I desperately wanted to wrap her in my arms and hide her away from the world, but that's rather difficult when you don't know how the other would react to such a sudden movement. Not when they're in such despair. "But they knew somehow where we had him. Even broke the protection barrier we had on the house. There was nothing we could do. Not without either him being in even worse danger than he already was or any of us being chased down by the police or something. I wish I could say that there was something I could have done more, but nothing comes to mind." She took a deep breath as she seemed to mull over my words. Her eyes closed as she tried her best to keep whatever emotions that were storming inside her to simmer at least the slightest before she spoke._

_"How could I not know something was off?" I felt a shocked look take over my face as she wrapped her arms around herself. "How couldn't I tell? He was even sleeping without any of us putting him to bed, for Christ sakes!" She unwrapped one of her arms so she could cradle her head with her left hands. "How could I be so blind? How couldn't I tell there was something wrong with him?" I lost my restraint as I saw the near break in Claire's voice. My arms shooting out and pulling her close as I knew she was nearly in tears._

_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let this happen." I felt her wrap her arms around me in a loose hold. Her face was hiding itself from the world into my shoulder as her soft whisper called out to me._

_"Jim, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did all that you could and that matters." Her arms tightened themselves around me which I reciprocated with ease._

_"Then you shouldn't be so self-deprecating either, Claire." I placed my chin onto her shoulder as I rubbed gentle circles into her back. "Why would you be looking for something if there was no reason to look? You acted as if anyone would within this situation. You did as anyone else would. You shouldn't blame yourself for any of this." I felt her take a deep breath against my chest before pulling back from me just the slightest._

_"Then let's agree on this." She placed her hands on my shoulders as she looked me in the eyes. Her hazel orbs having a new emotion within them that I couldn't quite place. "Neither of us will beat ourselves up on this, alright? I know myself and I know you decently well despite all that has happened. We'll both feel sorry until one of us dies so let's just agree that neither of us should feel bad about this, okay?" I chuckled a little as I gave her a small smile._

_"You do know me rather well, don't you Lady_ _Nuñez?" A soft giggle escaped her as a soft smile graced her face._

_"I sure hope I do, Sir Knight of Camelot."_

I smiled at the memory as I glanced back over toward where she stood with Blinky. The two of them still on the topic of literature as they always seemed to within Claire's past four or so visits.

"You _must_ let me borrow one of those novels! How did you say their name? Calf-ta?" Claire just giggled at Blinky's mispronunciation which caused my smile to just widened at the sound.

_Just as heavenly as always._

"His name was Kafka. I know I have a personal copy of The Metamorphosis that you can borrow. I can bring it with me tomorrow if you would like."

"That would be wonderful! Anything that I can get my hands on, really. Anything that can help me understand your culture more is welcomed." I watched as she reached up with her right hand to scratch the back of her neck. A nervous laugh escaping her before she spoke.

"Well, Kafka didn't really speak, for a lack of a better term, _highly_ about human society. More like despised it, really." She dropped her hand back down to her side before continuing. "In The Metamorphosis specifically, he's speaking of the absurdity of life, the disconnect between the mind and body, as well as the limits to human sympathy."

"That's the one about the man that wakes up as a cockroach, right?" I started making my way over toward them as the question fell from my lips. "The one where the writer is belittling the social norms of society by stating that all of us are a mere gubby in an ocean of sharks? Or at least, that's what I got from it." Claire turned her head toward me with a bright shining smile that merely turned my knees into nothing but jello.

"Didn't know you interested in Kafka. I knew you enjoyed Shakespeare, but not Franz Kafka."

"They're drastically different, I'll give you that." I gave a small shrug as I spoke. "I actually originally enjoyed Shakespeare because he reminded me of Camelot. Of home, in a sense. But when I read Kafka, it felt as if I was actually getting a hang of this whole thousand years later thing."

"Did it offend you then when Mary said that reciting her lines was like trying to speak with golf balls in her mouth?" I gave a small chuckle as Blinky gave a confused look between the two of us.

"Not really, no. But if she ever actually wants to feel as if she's speaking with golf balls in her mouth, she should try picking up old Scottish Gaelic. Germanic was rather difficult to pronounce as well, actually."

"I have little to no clue what the two of you are speaking of, but I will happily state that I rather not know." Blinky turned toward the direction of the forge as he continued speaking. "What I do know, Master James, is that you have training to do before you go on to your daily adventures. I'll meet you within the forge when you're ready." With that, he left Claire and me alone within his library as I knew Douxie was training Toby with AAARRRGGHH's help in the forge themselves. Silence was greeted between Claire and me like an old friend as I brought my attention back toward her. I couldn't help but smile as I saw a gentle gaze looking back at me from her chocolate orbs.

_Even though all the events of the last few days, she still seems to enjoy me. How? I have no clue._

I felt her hands slip into mine as a small blush claimed the territory that was my cheeks for itself.

_Will I question it? Heavens no._

"We never got to speaking these past few days. Haven't we?" I smirked as I squeezed her hands gently with my own.

"Weren't we just speaking before?" She just rolled her eyes at me in response.

"Don't use your oblivious Scottish charm on me, Lake."

"It worked so far, now hasn't it?"

"I won't agree or disagree with that statement." I chuckled a little bit at her response as she continued. "But before either of us get cut off again-." She didn't need to finish the statement for me to catch the drift of where she was heading.

"I understand." I squeezed her hands once more as a sudden wave of anxiety washed over me like a wave within the ocean tide with such a beautiful sweeping motion that it nearly took my breath away. But as I kept my eyes on hers, I felt the urge to press on. To let my thoughts flow out of me like a forgotten waterfall.

_And with that, they did._

"For starters, thank you for not losing your mind when it came to all of this." I glanced around the scenery that was Blinky's library as I continued. "I understand it's not the most normal idea to get used to. Especially when your era believes the truths of mine were mere fairytales. So thank you. Honestly, I was worried when I first told you that you would run away from me or think I was insane. Like I was off my head or something along the lines." I swallowed dryly as my accent came out at the end of that statement.

"Why would you think that?" Claire tilted her head just the slightest as confusion took over her face with ease.

"It wouldn't have been the first time, really. When I was young and I tried to proclaim to the court of King Arthur that Morgana was just trying to help those in need, I was treated like some kind of mindless child that needed to haud yer wheesht or be quiet." I looked down toward where our fingers were intertwined as I pressed on. "But you never treated me as such. Even before I told you everything. You've always been so warm and gentle with me. I wanted to thank ya for that." My accent came out in a thick layer as I spoke. Only causing the hands holding mine to tighten their grip as I continued. "Yet my fear from it all was also an emotional one. I was just so afraid that you wouldn't care for a liar or anything of the sort. I was just fearful you would want nothing to do with me cause I care about you more than I'll ever freely admit if I'm honest." I felt my blush deepen itself. "I've never been good at this, ya see? Never been one to let something like this get to his head, but you're a special case. I don't want anything to happen to ya but not in the same way as I would Douxie or Toby." I looked up to her to see she was just as flustered as I saw but a soft smile kept itself in place on her lips while she gently looked at me. "I truly like ya. I really do. More than I can really describe." I chuckled at myself as I pulled my gaze away from her once more. "Sorry, as I said, I'm not the best at this."

"Could have fooled me." I brought my eyes back up to meet hers to see the same gentle look staring back at me. "Honestly, I was thinking you would have just jumped straight to the 'I like you' part and nothing more than that." I felt my blush deepen as a smirk took over my face.

"You really thought I would be that brash? I'm not just all brawns, you know." I chuckled as my accent slowly left my voice. A small laugh came from Claire as well as she rubbed gentle unrecognizable shapes into the back of my hands.

"I know." She took a step forward before glancing down at our joint hands as I had done. "It's one of the reasonings I like you." I smiled at her as she brought her eyes back up toward me. "But I do want to get to know you better. Get a feel for who you really are. I know there's a lot more you haven't shown me yet."

"Well." I took a step closer this time as I kept my eyes on hers. "My full name is James Jeremiah of Lake. I was born of a witch and a human. I was raised by a princess named Morgana who I was then sworn to protect. My best friends are two little troublesome boys by the name of Douxie and Tobias along with a cat-dragon named Archie. I love midnight walks through forestry. I'm technically about 916 years old. Give or take a few centuries." I felt a large smile took over my face as I continued. "Oh, and my favorite color is blue. Though I do have a fixation for purple as of late." My accent took over at the last bit while I watched as a pink shade took over Claire's face. A bashful smile taking over her lips before glancing away from me for a second.

"You and your goddamn Scottish charm."

"Well, me and my Scottish charm are open books for you to read as you will. Fair warning though, not everything is as charming as my accent." She brought her gaze back to me as a soft smile took over the bashful look she once had. The normal confidence I saw within her coming back at full strength as she squeezed my hands once more.

"I don't think I would mind. I always enjoyed reading anyway." A smile took over my face as I noticed how close we were once more. Just as we were in that empty hallway at the school.

_If I wasn't such a coward with the girl, I could wrap her up in my arms right this moment._

I kept my eyes on hers as I contemplated the idea. It was evident to me that she wouldn't have minded with her warm gentle breath that brushed against my skin with how close we were. We were mere inches away at the very most while our intertwined hands stayed close to our sides. But I was still too hesitant to cross that line that we had for rehearsal all those weeks ago.

_What was it that Morgana would say to me as a child? Great things will come to those that wait? That the right moment will come to those who are patient?_

I felt Claire slip her hands out of mine before they found their place on my shoulders. Her movements taking only another inch away from our proximity from one another.

_I think I've been patient enough. Haven't I?_

I closed my eyes and leaned forward. Not even a second thought within my mind as my lips took hers in a soft embrace. My arms found their way around her waist with ease after her I felt her reciprocate the action. Her fingers dinging slightly into my jacket. Our teeth knocked against one another at first since I didn't really estimate how far I was supposed to press at first, but we adjusted rather well to the sensation. I could swear that I felt my skin electrify itself as her grip tightened on my shoulders. All while stars seemed to appear behind my closed eyes like I was laying in the meadows of Camelot once more. The weight of the world felt like for once in my life that they were not upon my shoulders as her hands claimed them for herself. That I was just any other man within that moment in time.

_The right moment, huh?_

I felt myself smile against her lips as she almost immediately did the same.

_More like perfect, to me._

"Huh." We pulled back from each other suddenly as the voice made itself known. I looked over immediately to see that it was Douxie with a large smirk on his face as a smiling Toby was right beside him. "That wasn't so hard now wasn't it, James." I nearly growled at his words as I pulled Claire close to my chest. A protective part of me wanting to save her from the stares of my two best friends at that moment. "Oh don't be such an overprotective scoundrel, my friend! I happy for the both of you, but we're running late as of now. I guess training will be a later occurrence for you, brother." The two of them started making their way out of the Blinky's library and to the surface as Douxie called out over his shoulder to us. "Meet the both of you on the surface!"

_Always having to ruin the best moments, doesn't he?_

I brought my attention back toward Claire as I loosened my arms around her while she just smiled up toward me the same as always.

_But at least this time I actually got to enjoy it._

"Guess we should head up, huh?" She patted my shoulders once before slipping out of my grip and heading toward where she and I had left our school bag. I just stared after her for a moment before she grabbed her back and turned her attention back to me once more. "Come on, _darling_. If we're late, we'll have detention to worry about instead." I felt a blush take over my face as she quoted what I had called her a few days before. My feet making their way over to her as my mind had a single thought ringing within it.

_I don't think I would mind._

* * *

"Is all that I desire in order, Ms. Nomura?" I watched as my college nodded her head once at my question.

"Everything. I have the goblins in occurrence, spies on the ready, and the spellbook you've asked for had arrived as according to plan."

"Wonderful." I twisted the cap to my pen as a smile took over my face.

"If you don't mind me asking, Stricklander, what is it that you're planning on doing here? Isn't this a rather trickish plan? Sending such a creature after another creature is dangerous, let alone a human. Stalklings are unpredictable and foolish. How can we be certain that it'll attack when others do not see it? How can you be sure of this?" I glanced over toward the fellow changeling out of the corner of my eye before returning my attention back toward my pen.

"Because I believe there is more to our little knight of Camelot than what we see." I pulled the cap off a little before giving Nomura my full attention. "And to find that out, we must attack him when he believes no one is watching. When he believes that no one else can see exactly who he is."

"If this has anything to do with your theory on him being the trollhunter, then why not use that girl to our advantage? The one you said he's attached to." I smiled at her as I spun the cap of the pen a few times around its tip.

"Who says that I'm not planning to, Ms. Nomura? You're not giving me enough credit where it is due."

"Then what are you planning then?" I clicked the pen back into place as I brought my attention back toward it.

"That is for me to know," My smile widened itself as I pocketed the small writing utensil into my chest pocket of my blazer.

" _and the trollhunter to despise._ "


	19. For The Most Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ironically took longer than normal. I blame the exam burn out I had. It was hell trying to write anything for a little bit there.
> 
> DAMN YOU PSYCHOLOGY PAPERS AND MAKING ME FEEL LIKE MY WRITERS ARE BLAH! lol
> 
> Anyway! There's a lot of filler here, but I hope that's alright with all y'all, and I hope you all enjoy this! Much love, mates!

_"What's that, Morgana?" She shushed me instantly before pulling me down from where I standing so I was sitting down on the ground with her._

_"Stay quiet. They're frightened easily, my child, and they are much more dangerous when they're frightened." She spoke in a hushed whisper before peering up toward a bird-like being before us. "That right there, to answer your question, is a Stalkling."_

_"A Stalkling?" She gave a simple hum in response as she fumbled through her bag for something. "What do we need it for, Morgana?"_

_"We don't need it for anything." I gave her a curious look as she stood to her full height. A small pale handle being pulled from her bag before it extended into the familiar shape of her staff. "I just need to kill it." Before I could reach out to stop her, she jumped into action, and with a simple snap, caused a shadow nearby to wrap itself around my wrist and keep me down onto the dirt._

_"Morgana!"_

_"THIS IS FOR GWEN!" She belted out her words as a loud scream came from the beast._

_"MORGANA!"_

"MORGANA!" I outstretched my hand before me as I shot up into a sitting position. My panicked breathing nearly causing my chest to ache as I tried my best to calm myself.

_It was a dream, James. A memory, yes, but just a dream._

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

_Just a dream._

"James?" I turned my head toward where a groggy Douxie was sitting up and rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his palms. "What's wrong mate? You gave me quite the scare there." I just chuckled at the tired wizard as he dropped his hands into his lap.

"Just a dream. My apologies."

"Quite alright, mate." Douxie stretched as he rose to his feet. "I can't stay mad at you on a day like today anyway." I gave him a confused look while he just gave me a lopsided grin in reply. "You seriously don't remember, huh?"

"What do you mean?" He leaned over and smacked my right shoulder with the back of his hand. A joyful tone taking over his voice as he spoke.

"It's your birthday, mate! Sixteen complete years around the sun. I know you liked to just call yourself that since you weren't sure about the calendar change and all, but it's official! You're sixteen now." He took a seat at the edge of my bed as his tired expression didn't have a single trace on his face anymore. "How's it feel?" I looked down at my hands that were in my lap before giving a small shrug.

"Doesn't feel any different, actually."

"Well, it won't be for long." He placed his right hand onto my shoulder before getting back up onto his feet with Archie in tow. "Get ready, brother! We've got a tremendous day ahead of us!" I gave the suddenly energetic wizard a chuckle as he gathered some clothes and made his way out of the room. His familiar following close behind him with a swish of his tail behind him.

_I never quite cared for my birthday back in Camelot, but Morgana would always make a point to celebrate it. Singing to me old Gaelic tunes and having us go on an adventure through the forest together. It was some of my favorite memories if I'm being honest._

I felt a small frown take over my face as I let out a soft sigh.

_I wonder if she would do the same if she knew what title I withheld now. I wonder if she would still see me as her son. I wonder if she's out there somewhere, still thinking of me as the same child she cared for all those years ago._

I shook myself out of my thoughts as I heard a soft tap on the window. My attention turned toward it almost instantly only to be gifted with the sight of nothing in reply.

_Huh. That's a bit odd, isn't it? Something must be other there. The sound wouldn't have happened if nothing was truly out there. Especially with that old tree in the way._

I suddenly felt an unnerving feeling take over my chest as I got myself out of bed to gather some clothes for the day.

_And why do I have a feeling that it's going to give me a problem of some sort?_

* * *

"Are you sure you heard something this morning?"

"Yes."

"You're sure you're sure?" I gave Douxie a half-hearted glare as we made our way up toward the school building together. "Just making sure! Christ, James. You're quite on edge today. Here I thought you would be a bit more at ease with everything."

"There's something off, Doux. I _know_ it."

"You know what?" I looked over toward Claire who joined my side with ease. Her hand slipping into mine like a missing puzzle piece while she gave me a large smile. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks, Claire." I gave her a soft smile. My unease from this morning was still weighing in my chest, but her smile was able to lighten it slightly as it calmed my nerves with ease.

"We're talking about how he heard something this morning, but the poor bastard woke up from a nightmare anyway so I don't know if it's in his head or not."

"I'm telling you, I _heard_ it." I felt Claire squeeze my hand gently which caused my sudden frustration to subside with the simple gesture.

"If Jim's sure he heard it, then it's something to look into. Right?" She gave me a soft smile before squeezing my hand once more.

"Have I told you yet that you're a delight? Because without you right now, Douxie would be claiming I need to relax or ignore it."

"Maybe you might, brother. You've been stressed out for weeks now. It could be catching up with you at this point. Especially since I was on that side of the house still and I didn't hear anything. Not even Archie heard anything."

"That just means it's something we should look into none the less. Toby and I could-. Wait. Where is Toby?" Claire gave us a curious look as she finally noted the missing presence of our mutual friend.

"He's getting his braces tightened last I knew." I turned my head toward Douxie as he knew almost instantly what I was confused about. "Braces are mental contraptions put within someone's mouth to help straighten or fix issues with their teeth. Basically thin pieces of metal that get tightened ever so often to fix whatever issues they have."

"Sounds like some kind of new-age torture." I looked over toward Claire to see her reaction as she just shrugged instead.

"Welcome to the modern era."

"I really am starting to think there are only two things I enjoy from this era."

"And what are those?" I smiled at Claire as I brought up our hands slightly.

"You and new age mechanics." She smiled at that as Douxie let out a soft groan.

"Oh God, you're starting to sound like Lancelot with how you're swooning." I shot the wizard a glare as Claire just giggled along with our small interaction.

"Anyway, how about we group up at Troll Market after rehearsal and look into whatever the hell is going on here, huh?"

"Definitely. I can also give a dear friend of mine a ring. She might be able to figure it out if anything is truly going on." Douxie placed a hand onto my left shoulder as all three of us entered the building together. "You just keep your eyes out on anything else like you witnessed this morning. Note anything that is reoccurring in those moments. Alright? If you're alone, if you're angry, if you're anxious, I don't care. We'll need as much information as possible."

"You got it, brother."

"Good. Claire?" I looked over toward the slightly shorter girl who gave the wizard her full attention. "You should keep an eye out as well. If it's happening to James, it could be something that can occur to others as well." She gave him a simple nod as a smile took over her face.

"You can put your faith in me."

"Wonderful. Good luck, mates." I gave my dear friend a small wave as he went off toward his first-hour class. A small silence hanging between Claire and me before she spoke gently.

"Are you doing alright? You seem really anxious about all of this." I swallowed dryly as gave her a small smile.

"A little. Just, I know something is going on here. I just don't know what specifically."

"We'll figure it out." She leaned up and placed a quick kiss on my right cheek as the bell rang. "I promise." I gave Claire a soft smile before her hand slipped out of mine.

"I'm sure it will be with your word on the line." She giggled at that before heading toward her first hour.

"Have a good day alright? I'll talk to you later." She gave me a wave as she headed toward her math class. My anxious feeling filling my chest once more as I was left alone once more. The sound of an object falling in the distance instantly catching my attention as a familiar grey tail slipped it's way past a large trash bin. I swallowed dryly as I decided to rush off toward my first hour instead of just watching where the sudden tail has slipped away to. A single idea appearing in my mind as I adventure off toward my class.

 _I_ knew _something was fucking off and I might already know what the goddamn problem is._

* * *

"You think it's a _what now_?" I gave him a confused look as we made our way toward

"Did you not listen to Merlin all these years when he would preach to us about the mythical creatures in that book of his?"

"You thought I was paying attention? I had you fooled too, huh?" I rolled my eyes at Douxie's response as I pulled out a leather-bound notebook from my side bag. It was one of my old journals from when I was studying with Morgana. I opened it with a soft click from its strap before flipping through my notes.

"Right here." I handed the journal toward the wizard once I reached the page I was looking for. It was an entry from when I was nine. The same day Gwenievere died. The same day Morgana went out and slaughtered the creature that had ended her life. The same creature that was following me now.

A Stalkling.

"You're sure about this?"

"Deadly."

"Well, it makes sense. Especially since they are known to have targets at times. But only when they're called upon."

"Which leads to the question-."

"Who in the hell would call upon a _Stalkling_ of all things and why would they call it upon _you_? It's not like anyone else knows of your, well, _situation._ " I gave a small shrug as we reached where the girls would normally sit. "Well, enjoy your lunch I guess," He leaned over and whispered into my ear. "And do _not_ go _anywhere_ alone."

"Wouldn't plan on it." I gave him a simple wave as he went on to his next class before taking the seat next to Claire.

"What were you two talking about?" I gave Claire a smile who took my hand left hand into hers with ease.

"Nothing important at this moment. I'll tell ya later if that's okay?"

"Sure thing."

"Keep secrets from us now, eh Scotty?" Claire just rolled her eyes at Mary as she nudged her in the shoulder.

"Leave him alone, Mar."

"Aw! Come on! All because you two started dating doesn't mean I can't still poke jokes at the boy!"

"Actually, when it comes to his birthday, it does." I felt a blush take over my face as Claire laid her head onto my shoulder.

"OH! That reminds me! Did you give him our present yet?" I gave Mary a confused look as Darci just slapped her shoulder in reply. "What?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise, Mary!" I turned my attention to Claire that just slipped her hand out of mine and started shuffling around in her bag for a moment.

"I wanted to wait until we were at rehearsal, but I guess now will do." She pulled out a box from her school bag before placing it down before me. I looked between her and our mutual friends as a large smile took over my face.

"You all didn't have to get me anything."

"It's was Claire's idea really. Especially after Douxie let us know that you normally hate your birthday. We just all wanted to make you feel like you're appreciated and everything. Make you feel more at home and all that." I gave Darci a nod as her words sunk into my skin.

"Well, that's mighty kind of ya. Thank you. All of you." I looked between all of them as each just gave me a soft smile in return.

"Well, come on! Open it before I lose my shit, Scotty!" I chuckled at Mary as I just took the black box before me and brought it into my lap before taking the top of it off. What I was greeted to was the sight of a blue and white sweatshirt. I pulled it out of the box and unraveled it to see the sketched out words "HAMLET" underneath a giant skull that covered the shoulders, chest, and upper arms of the jacket.

_"You do seem to enjoy Shakespeare. I wonder why that is?"_

_"It makes me feel at home. Like our era never ended, you know?" I gave Douxie a large smile as I lowered the copy of Hamlet I had in my hands. "It helps me feel like our people never-." I pulled my eyes away from him as a darker tone filled my voice. "Like they never died out." I heard his soft footsteps approach me before he pulled me into a loose hug like he would when I was a child. His head leaning on top of mine in his normal brotherly fashion._

_"They didn't die out if we're still here." I smiled at his words as put the book aside to wrap my brother in a hug in return._

_"I guess not, huh?" I could tell Douxie was smiling at me by the small chuckle he gave in return._

_"When have I been wrong, brother?"_

_"A million times before. There are reasons why Morgana never let us travel alone, you know. Especially when we were young."_

_"But it was fun, wasn't it?" Douxie pulled back from me to give me a large smile. I gave him a large smile in return as I dropped my arms to my side. He reached out though and ruffled my hair a little as he spoke once more. "No matter what though we have each other. Alright? You're_ my _little brother. Blood or not. You don't need Shakespeare to feel at home. Not with me. Not here."_

_"And you with me, brother."_

"Jim?" I turned my attention toward Claire who reached out to wipe something off my cheek. "Are you okay? You're crying." I reached up to my opposite cheek to check if I really was, but the wetness of my skin told me enough I was. I gave her a smile and a small laugh as I dropped my hand into my lap where the sweatshirt was.

"I'm okay. More than okay, honestly." I brought the gift close to my chest as I looked over it once more. "I love it. Thank you." I glanced over toward Claire who just gave me a soft smile in return.

_Douxie was right. I don't need Shakespeare to feel at home._

I felt Claire wipe at my cheeks as I gave her a small chuckle in return.

_Especially with the friends and family I have found through the years._

It wasn't much longer after this that the bell rang and Mary and Darci went on toward their classes. But before Claire could adventure off herself toward her French class, I took her hand into mine.

"What Douxie and I were talking about, it was about that occurrence from this morning."

"Did you find out what it is?"

"For the most part."

"Then what's going on then?" I glanced around the area before whispering out the answer to her.

"It's a Stalkling."

"Okay. So what does that mean? What do we do?"

"For right now, we believe it's after me. We don't know why just yet since they can be called upon for targets. Yet they only attack when their targets are alone."

"So you can't be alone?"

"For now. Douxie was rather demanding on that idea." Claire just smiled at me as she started pulling me along with her as we heading toward the direction of my next class.

"Then I guess you're going to be stuck with me. How horrible, huh?" I smiled at her words as I joined her side. Our hands never leaving each other's as we walked.

"How horrible indeed."

* * *

_The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Claire and Douxie making sure that either of them was with me between every class. Each hour being spent with either of them or making sure I was surrounded by classmates. It wasn't that difficult, honestly._

_The difficultly came with rehearsal._

_Douxie had adventure off after school to find more information on our little situation and Claire and I couldn't spend every moment in rehearsal beside one another as there were scenes where everyone but each other were needed._

_Luckily, everything went smoothly for both of us for the most part. Besides the nearby rumblings of something nearby, it wasn't like anything was off at all._

_But it slowly got even more difficult as Claire and I waited at the top of the staircase together._

"My parents should be showing up soon."

"I know."

"I don't want to leave you alone if-."

"I know."

"What happens if it-? Could it attack within a moment's notice?"

"Claire, darling," I smiled at her as she whipped her attention to me. Her anxious jitters coming to end as I took my hand into hers. "I'll be okay."

"Are you sure? I could always convince my parents to drop you off at your house or something?"

"I'll be fine, Claire. I promise. If not, I've tussled with Stalklings before. It won't be anything I can't handle." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I rubbed soft circles into the back of her hand. "Don't worry. I can handle myself for a few minutes. Douxie should be here soon anyway, so it might be less than that."

"Okay." She took another deep breath as she took my other hand into hers. I just smiled at her as brushed my thumbs over her knuckles.

"Okay?"

"Okay." I just chuckled at her as a car horn made itself known to us. "Fuck." I squeezed her hands in reply as I gave her a reassuring grin.

"Hey, what did I just say?"

"That you've got this handled, but that doesn't mean I'm not nervous to leave you alone here." I laughed a little at that as I took a hand back from hers to pull out the amulet from my jeans pocket.

"Don't worry, I've got Daylight on my side." She gave me a gentle smile in return before another car horn called out toward us.

"Text me when you get picked up, okay?"

"You've got it." I gave her a nod before she started making her way down the stairs.

"Let me know if anything happens, okay?"

"I wouldn't dream not doing so!" I called out toward her as she turned and started making her way toward the car. I watched her figure retreat into the vehicle as I tried my best to stay calm at the top of the stairs.

_The last time you encountered a Stalkling, James, you were only twelve. Even then, it was Morgana that had killed the beast. In the name of blind revenge, but she was the one to do so._

I turned my head toward the direction of a high pitched crash.

_But you've fought against Bular, so what could be more difficult than that?_

A confident smile took over my face as I clutched my amulet in my hand before burying it into my hoodie pocket. The one that Claire and our friends gave me earlier in the day.

_You've got this, James._

_Let's kill ourselves a Stalkling._


	20. Never Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY DARLINGS! I have a quick update for you all! I hope you all enjoy it :) Honestly, I was rushing to get this out because I really wanted to write but didn't have the concentration to actually do anything about it unless I strapped myself down and focus on it so I had to rush it out before my concentration decided to betray me lol
> 
> ANYWAY! There is a single Latin translation at the end of this chapter and I hope you all enjoy this! Much love, mates!

I fell to my knees as I dropped my sword to my side.

_Bloody fucking hell that was a mess._

I tried my best to calm my frantic heartbeat as I placed my right hand over my heart.

_When were Stalklings so difficult to fight? When did I feel as if I was getting rusty? I guess I've become rather reliant on Douxie's magic. I've gotta fix that before I end up getting myself slaughtered._

I brought myself up to my feet as I looked over the Stalkling's remains.

_The bastard put up a good fight though. Even almost caused me to suffocate when it took us up into the sky too fast._

I bent down to grab my sword before standing back up and placing the weapon onto my back.

_Requiesce in pace. Sorry that it had to take your life, but it was you or me, and I rather not be the one laying still right now. I have a family to come back to. Friends to see once more. I wasn't going to let you keep that from happening._

I felt the armor take itself away from my skin before catching the amulet before it fell to the ground. I pocketed the object before grabbing out my phone that was vibrating in the other one. I pressed the answer button without a second thought before bringing the device to my ear.

" _Are you alright? Did you get it? Damn these devices and their stupid GPS systems lacking when I need them most._ " I chuckled at Douxie's voice as I started making my way in the direction of Troll Market.

"It was hell, honestly. Never pick a fight with a Stalkling if you haven't fought such a creature in a while, train aerial combat or at least get used to being picked up like some kind of fish." I heard Douxie chuckle on the other end as I continued my walk toward Troll Market.

" _Where are you at then? I can come pick you up._ "

"Honestly? I don't know where in the hell I'm at." I laughed a little as I looked around the scenery. I wasn't lying. I just knew the direction where the bridge was since I saw it before coming back down to Earth while riding on the back of the falling Stalkling. "I know what way Troll Market is though. I saw it when I was riding on my winged friend."

" _You-. You_ rode _the_ Stalkling _?"_

"Yeah. What of it?"

 _"James. You_ rode _a fucking_ Stalkling _. That's like the stories of those Vikings that rode dragons that Archie would always tell me when I was younger_." I chuckled at my old friend's disbelief before speaking again.

"Blame the Stalkling. _They_ brought me up that high and I wasn't just going to let myself fall back to the ground like that. I would have been a pancake."

" _How did you get it to start falling anyway?_ "

"I dropped kicked my sword into its stomach." I could tell by Douxie's silence that he must have been looking at his phone as if it was crazy before hearing him speak once more.

" _You know what? I'm not questioning it anymore. I'll see you when you get to Troll Market, alright?_ "

"You got it, brother."

" _Oh, and please call your favorite maiden. She's been worry texting me this whole time and I'm starting to think I got grey hairs all these years from all her worrying."_ I smiled at the idea of Claire spam texting Douxie as I felt a bashful look take over my face.

"Will do. Do you want me to let you go then?"

" _Before I start questioning the physics of how you were able to dropkick a_ sword _into a Stalkling's_ stomach _, yes._ " I couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly at Douxie's words as he just chuckled along. " _I'm glad that you're safe by the way. I don't know what I would do without my little brother being around to annoy me."_

"It'll take a lot more than just a Stalkling to take me away from you, mate."

" _Oh, I know that for a fact. It took Lancelot and two other knights to hold you back when Arthur punished me that one time for helping that troll escape._ "

"And I would have killed the bastard too if they weren't holding me." I grumbled a little into the receiver as Douxie just laughed at me.

" _That's my little brother. All bite when it's needed. Even if it would have led to your own demise._ " He chuckled once more as his voice softened. " _I'll let you go so you can call Claire. I'll see you soon, ya?_ "

"Yeah. See you soon, Doux."

" _Till then, brother_." When I pulled my phone away from my ear, Douxie had already disconnected our call so I instantly made work on bringing up Claire's contact and calling her. Once I brought the phone back up to my ear, I was greeted with Claire's worried voice almost instantly.

" _Jim? Are you okay? This isn't Douxie calling me, right?_ " I laughed a little at her doubt before slipping my free hand into my hoodie pocket. The hoodie I was wearing still being the one she and our friends had given me earlier within the day.

"I must be cruel only to be kind."

" _Thus bad begins, and worse remains behind._ " I didn't have to see to know that she was smiling softly as she spoke the rest of Shakespeare's words back to me. Her voice portraying a softness I knew only she could muster while speaking such words. " _Just so you know, I think you'll make a wonderful Hamlet if you ever get the chance._ "

"Only if you're my Ophelia."

" _There's a daisy. I would give you some violets, but they wither'd all when my father died. They say he made a good end_."

"For bonny sweet Robin is all my joy." I sang the ending of Ophelia's line softly as I knew all too well that it was during the character's insane state near her end. "Just proving my point there, darling."

" _Just as you did with me._ " I smiled at her words as she spoke once more. " _So how are you? Did you end up battling the winged beast?_ "

"Slayed it as well. It put up a good fight though. Couldn't ask anything more out of the creature honestly."

" _You speak of it like it's a fallen comrade. Why is that?_ "

"The creature was just doing what it was told, unlike the other Stalklings I had encountered within my life. The others were acting on instinct trying to protect themselves or their nests from harm. They're animals that are just wanting to protect their own and survive just like the rest of us. I don't see them any different than I see the rest of humanity." I exited the forest as I started making my way toward where I knew the bridge over Troll Market was.

" _And that is what makes you a good Trollhunter."_ I smiled like a fool as her word warmed my heart.

_Is that true? Am I truly doing justice with the work I have done? Am I actually making a difference treating them as I have always believed they were meant to be treated? Enemies or not._

"Your words warm me like a summer sun." I heard her giggle at me which only caused a flutter to fill my stomach as if a cage of butterflies were released within me.

" _Keep talking like that and I'll be looking like I've been in the sun too long_."

"With how much you're blushing?" I smirked as I could tell she was rolling her eyes at me.

" _Are you heading to Troll Market?_ "

"Yeah. I've gotta make sure everything's alright with everyone since I already know that such a creature shouldn't be just roaming around Arcadia as it was."

 _"I'll meet you there when I can_."

"I can always meet you at your house so we can head there together."

" _Why do I feel like this is your way of getting time alone with me, Lake?_ "

"Would you be opposed to that?" My smirk widened as I just heard her giggle on the other end once more.

 _"I would never say no to spending more time with you_. _Meet me in the woods outside my house in about ten or so minutes?"_

"You've got it."

" _Cool! See you soon._ "

"See ya." I brought my phone away from my face as I heard a familiar click before pressing the shutter button and slipping my phone back into my jeans pocket.

_Let's make ten minutes a little sooner, eh?_

I smiled at myself as I started sprinting through the main streets of Arcadia. A new destination in mind as I ran down Delancey and toward Claire's house.

_Sorry, Doux. I'll make it up to you later._

* * *

I leaned against a tree near the end of the forestry as I saw Claire making her way out of her bedroom window and down the side of her house. A dark purple hoodie covering her figure as she crawled down the side of the house before making her way toward me. Her feet rushing to join me as I pushed myself away from the tree as she neared me. I felt her wrap her arm around my neck as she slammed into me. I only laughed in reply as I wrapped my arm around her in return.

"You really did miss me, huh?"

"Could you blame me? The last time I actually saw you, you were being hunted down by a fucking dragon thing. Why wouldn't I miss you like hell?" I shrugged a little as she just shook her head lightly against my shoulder. "I'm happy you're okay though." I smiled as I felt her hide her face into my neck. "It felt as if I was a woman in the World Wars hoping that a man with a folded American flag didn't end up showing up at my door."

"I have no clue what that means but I can only tell you that you're going to have to get used to it at some point."

"I know. It doesn't mean it still doesn't fucking suck." I just held her closer against me as I heard the pain within her voice.

"How about I make you a promise, huh?" She pulled back slightly from me so that she could look me in the eyes. Her hands now resting on my shoulders as she looked up at me. "I'll do whatever it takes to come back to you after missions. Even if it means crawling out of hell itself." I reached up to cup the right side of her face as a smile took over her lips.

"Whatever it takes?"

"Whatever it takes." I leaned forward to place my forehead against hers as she let out a content sigh before closing her eyes slowly. My heart fluttering within my chest as I just looked over her features. She looked at ease as I held her close to me. Her easy breathing brushing against my skin even with the small amount of distance between us.

"Isn't Douxie expecting you?"

"He can wait a little bit." I brushed my thumb on her cheek as she opened her eyes to look up toward me once more.

"And I thought I was missing you." She laughed a little as she just smiled at me. "With how you're acting, you were missing me just the same."

"Every warrior has a reason they fight. Reasons that rush within their ming as they fight to stay arrive."

"And I'm one of them I'm guessing?" I smiled back at her as my hand that cupped her cheek ran through the strands of her hair on the right side of her head.

"Almost all of them, really."

"Prove it then." I just smiled at her words before leaning in and capturing her lips like I had done the other day in Troll Market. Her lips smiling against mine as we seemed to actually get a hang on the motion with one another. Our teeth didn't clang against one another or anything so it was a lot cleaner than it was the first time around.

_But the feeling of fireworks exploding within my mind was still the same._

I felt her loop her arms around my neck as I just placed my arms around her waist. Her soft lips pushing against mine gently as I felt as if my knees could give out at any moment.

_But my phone decided to ruin the moment for us before my knees could anyway._

I pulled away from her begrudgingly as I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket. Claire was laughing lightly at me the whole time as I annoyance filled my system before bringing the phone up to my ear.

"Better be good or I've got a knife with your name on it."

" _One way to say hello to your brother that has been waiting for his little brother to make his grand appearance."_

"Sorry, Doux. Got a little sidetracked."

" _Claire?"_

"I plead the fifth." Douxie just howled with laughter on the other end.

" _I'm sorry for interrupting then. It would be great to see you soon though. We need to hash out why Stalkings would be in Arcadia if you didn't forget that while thinking with your-."_

"Would rather you not finish that sentence, thank you very much." Douxie just laughed at me once more as Claire gave me a curious look. A blush only rushed to my face as I gave her a sheepish look. "I'm not repeating it."

"Wouldn't want you to with how you're acting."

" _How about you bring her along to Troll Market? We need as many brains we can put together anyway since you don't seem to be using the right one."_

"Douxie, I love you, mate, but fuck off."

" _See ya soon, brother!"_ With that, a familiar click told me enough that he ended the call before I slipped the phone back into my jeans pocket.

"Normal brotherly teasing?" I gave Claire a sheepish smile as my blush still colored my cheeks.

"A little more than normal, actually." I pulled myself away from her before extended my hand toward her. "To Troll Market?" She took my hand without a second thought before gracing me with a nearly blinding smile.

"To Troll Market we go."

* * *

"When was the last time you two respectively saw a creature like a Stalkling? Cause I can gladfully say I have been lucky enough to have never set my sights upon one." I looked over toward Douxie who just gave Blinky a small shrug.

"I believe around nine hundred or so years ago? It was when I was still a young wizard, honestly." Douxie turned his head toward me before gesturing toward me. "I think you saw one a little later down the line, yeah? When you were still in training?" I gave him a small nod before explaining myself.

"I was still in training, yeah. I was just ten or so if I remember correctly. Morgana wanted revenge upon one for killing someone she cared about. It was the last time I ever saw one."

"That's because they were supposed to be _extinct,_ " Blinky emphasized the word before presenting me with a book that was already opened to a certain page. "It says here that they were placed into a time of ruin that could only be called upon for hunting down certain items or prey."

"So someone had to call upon it for it come to Arcadia-."

"And for it to hunt me down like that." I cut Douxie off as I rubbed my chin with my right hand. Claire taking my free on as I continued. "And I think I know who would call upon such a creature." I looked over toward Douxie as we both seem to come to the same conclusion.

"The Janus Order." We said the words in unison as Blinky just closed the book that was before me.

"Well if that is true, then they are gaining momentum. We need to act. And soon." I nodded my head as I felt Claire tighten her grip on my hand. I turned my attention toward her before giving her a small smile as if I was repeating the words that I had said to her before.

_I'll do whatever it takes to come back to you, Claire. Even if it means killing all those changelings myself._

I squeezed her hand back as she just looked up toward me with a soft smile.

_Don't you ever forget that._

* * *

"Did you get what you were expecting, Sticklander?" I watched as the fellow changeling looked over the Stalkling's corpse with a wide smile gracing his face. A twisted look causing the smile to look as if the devil himself was the creator of it.

"Actually, Nomura, it did." I watched as he stepped forward and looked over the stomach region of the creature. "Especially with that kind of incision being on them." I looked over the creature's wounds as I noted the familiar gashes of what I knew were caused by a sword due to their deepness.

"And with how the school's camera footage showcases the human running toward where the Stalkling was without the armor you saw him within during play auditions-." I allowed Strickler to cut me off as he decided to present the conclusions to me as if I didn't come to them on my own.

"Then he is the Trollhunter indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requiesce in pace- Rest In Peace


	21. Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me after finishing three hours of homework: Awesome! I was productive as hell today! Now to give my brain a break so I don't burn myself out before I have to do my lab tomorrow. :)
> 
> Me, legit not even five minutes later: *Starts writing fanfiction because fuck burnouts they can't stop me*
> 
> News update, future me, they can and they will.
> 
> ANYWAY! I hope you guys enjoy this update and a little look into the havoc that is my brain lol Much love, mates!

I felt Strickler's eyes upon me as he presented the topic of medieval warfare to the class. A topic I knew all too well of so I just kept my eyes directly on the changeling before me. The darkened room hiding my glare from the other students around me as the man before us continued to drone.

_What were you planning, Stickler? What did you expect to get from throwing a Stalkling in my direction? What did you expect to gain? Intel? On what? My level of skill? Even then, you know well enough that I'm not from this era. If you wanted to really test me, I would have thrown something older than I have ever seen before. Like a golem or something along those lines. Not a fucking Stalkling._

I felt a soft hand place itself onto my left shoulder before giving it a soft squeeze. I didn't need to glance behind me to know it was Claire who was trying to ease the tension that was raging within my system. I let out a soft sigh as I reached up with my right hand to place it over hers.

_Just as long as he's not attempting to toy with her, Douxie, or the others, I think we're in the clear for right now._

I rubbed my thumb along the side of her palm before retreating my hand to pick up my pencil once more and make it seem like I was paying attention to at least the slightest degree.

_But we need intel on them as well. How many people do they have within Arcadia working for the order? How many pieces of the bridge do they have? Just how close are they to finishing up all they need for the bridge? What else do they need to activate it? I doubt you just put the pieces together and then POOF portal to the trollish version of hell._

_But how do I get this? I don't doubt Blinky has information on the bridge itself, but how do I get intel on how much of it they actually have completed? I would need to have a way to get daily info from. That would mean either getting someone to sneak around the museum every night or find someone willing to put their life on the line within the order itself._

I looked up toward Strickler as he gave me a wide sinister smile.

_The first one is definitely not going to fucking happen._

I took in a sharp breath before looking down at my notebook.

_But what changeling would be willing to put their neck on the line? What one could be convinced that it would be a win-win for both of us?_

I felt Claire's hand squeeze my shoulder once more as I glanced back up toward Strickler.

_Wait. Claire's brother was switched with a young changeling._

"The young were manipulated to follow the orders of their kings." My mind tuned into Strickler's voice as he was teaching. "Blind allegiance causing them to follow their kings into the battlefield like mindless drones. This was effective through toying with their religious ideas and other things along the lines." I tuned him out once more as I made a simple note on my paper as I kept my eyes on Strickler.

_If you think you can manipulate the young so easily, Strickler._

I grinned as I glanced down at my notes.

_Wait until I get your youngest changeling on my side._

* * *

"You want to speak with the changeling in Claire's brother's place? Are you insane? Are you planning on outing yourself or something?" I shrugged a little as Douxie and I walked together side by side.

"Can you think of anything else, Doux?"

"No. Not really." He let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "But a changeling? A new one at that? Their allegiance to the order is-."

"New. Something that can have doubt placed within. Something can be used against him. Especially if we showcase that we know exactly what he is."

"So you're going to out a changeling to himself?"

"It's all we've got right now, Doux." The wizard sighed lightly as he slipped his hands into his hoodie pockets.

"Have you told Claire about this marvelous idea?"

"Not yet. But we would have to corner him when their parents aren't home. Preferably, at least. If not then we'll be answering a lot of questions as to why we're holding a horseshoe to a child."

"You're planning on using a _gaggletack_ on him? You want to lose your life, don't you?" I gave Douxie a nervous smile as I preoccupied my hands with my backpack strap.

"What else do you do to have a changeling showcase themselves? Beg them to turn into their troll form and look like a crazy person?"

"He's going to fight you on it, Jim."

"That's why we need Claire there. If Claire's in the house or even in the room, he won't start a fight until it's too late."

"Poor girl." Douxie's voice softened before he let out a soft sigh. "She still hasn't seen him in his true form, has she?"

"No." My voice softened as well before continuing. "Not yet."

"She'll need space when it happens." I nodded my head as I felt Douxie place his right hand onto my shoulder. "When this happens, she'll need you to lean on. All of us, now that I think about it." I gave Douxie a confused look that he only answered to with a wide smirk.

"You're okay with this plan?"

"What else is there to lose? I've always been one to go through with crazy plans as it is. What harm is another one?" I smiled toward him as he tightened his grip on my shoulder. "I'm not letting my little brother go off on an adventure without me anytime soon as it is."

"I wouldn't dream of it, brother." He smiled widely toward me before another voice joined my right side.

"Boys." My smile only widened as I turned my attention toward Claire. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No. We're just planning."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you earlier today that I won't be able to join you guys tonight at my normal time. My parents have this fancy dinner thing I completely forgot about so I have to stay home with Enrique. Even if he's not my true brother," She muttered the last part a little before letting out a soft sigh. "I still have to keep up the appearance of being a good sister."

"Actually, we might be joining you then." She gave Douxie a curious look as I just took Claire's left hand into my right.

"I'll explain more later. We've got to gather some things first before any of us can start thinking we can set the plan in motion."

"What's the plan in the first place then?" I gave Claire a soft smile as our fingers interlocked.

"We're going to use an infiltrator in our den to our advantage."

* * *

"Gaggletack?"

"Check."

"You got your amulet?"

"Always." I pulled the amulet out of my jeans pocket before shining it toward the wizard beside me. "Got your bracelet and book of tricks?"

"Like a true sorcerer." He held up the small little black book in his hand as he adjusted the small satchel on his shoulder. We were walking along the forestry outside of the Nuñez estate as we waited patiently for the car out front to pull away at any moment. "Was there anything else we might have needed?"

"Besides something to calm the bitter nerves dwelling within my stomach? Not that I'm aware of." Douxie chuckled a little as he held his book down by his waist.

"Right. This is your first encounter with a changeling. How does it feel? As terrifying as it was for you meeting Bular when we were young?" I shivered at the mere mention of the Gum-Gum's name as I just slipped my amulet back into my pocket.

"Don't remind me." I adjusted the strings on my Hamlet sweatshirt Claire and the girls had gotten me as Douxie decided to poke a little more fun at me.

"Is that the sweater Claire got you?" I looked over toward the taller boy to be greeted by a wide smirk dancing on his lips. "Fits you well, brother."

"Her and the girls got it for me." I blushed a little as I decided instead to slip my hands into the sweatshirt's pocket right above my stomach.

"Do you enjoy it more than that box that Blinky and I found for you?" I smiled as I remembered exactly what he was referencing.

_I looked over the box of mix-matched pieces of metal and contraptions. The familiar look of handlebars and engine parts from the photos and magazines Douxie had got me over the months of me joining this era._

_"This isn't-."_

_"It is." I looked between Blinky and Douxie who were watching me with large smiles as I felt my heart nearly explode with joy._

_"How did you-?"_

_"I know a few people and Blinky was able to make a deal with the trader of Troll Market for a couple of the missing pieces I didn't have."_

_"Happy day of your birth, James." I smiled up toward both of them as I looked over the pieces of the Vespa sitting within the cardboard box._

"You're asking me to choose between a Vespa you, me, and Blinky are building together and the sweatshirt my girlfriend and her friends got me?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Do I have to choose?"

"Do you wish to have a Vespa still?"

"I also wish to still have a happy relationship still." Douxie just chuckled at me as the sound of two voices and a door shutting pulled our attention toward the house once more. The figures of Claire's parents making their way to their car and getting into it was all we need to finish the conversation right then and there. We waited in silence until they pulled away and the sudden flicking of the living room light was enough for us to know that the coast was clear for us.

"Ready to do a changeling exorcism?" Douxie gave me a large smile as we started heading our way toward the Nuñez estate.

"As ready as one can ever be."

* * *

I watched anxiously as Jim and Douxie pulled out a few items from the satchel bag that Douxie had carried on his right shoulder. A small little black book with what I remembered my fellow punk telling me that it was a ruin of some kind as well as a wooden stick that reminded me of my Harry Potter days when I was in middle school.

The item that confused me the most was the horseshoe now sitting on my coffee table in my living room.

"So," I let out a breath I was holding as Jim brought his eyes up to meet mine. "How is this going to work?" He made his way closer to me as he reached out and grabbed the horseshoe.

"Well, we're going to try to keep our voices down for now since changelings have a better sense of smell and hearing than us, but we're going to be using this specifically to have him expose himself." He took my right hand gently in his left before handing me the stone horseshoe. I wrapped my hand around it before glancing up to see a soft smile gracing his lips. I couldn't help but smile as well as I noted the gentle look in his eyes as he then wrapped his hand on top of mine and adjusted it so that the open part of it out toward me. "And you hold it like so."

"What is this again?"

"A gaggletack." I noted the shift in his voice as his accent came through beautifully.

_Only you would make talking about mythical items romantic, James Lake._

I smiled as his eyes looked up toward me. My nervous subsiding for a moment as his calming blue eyes shined lightly in the living room's lamp lighting.

_Damn the effects this boy has on me._

He adjusted his soft grip on my hand so that he could bring my knuckles to his lips. A small blush took over my cheeks as I just gave him a bashful smile.

_And I don't mind it._

"Gods you two are disgustingly adorable." I turned my head toward Douxie to see him adjusting the bracelet he was setting on his wrist as Jim just gave out a small little chuckle.

"Jealous, brother?"

"Just stating the obvious. Nothing more than that." Douxie gave me a knowing smile as he picked up the small little black book and flipping through some of the pages. "I can make a cage spell to keep him tied to the room as the two of you wrestle him with the gaggletack. Beyond that, I won't be as much help." I felt Jim slip his hand off mine before I turned my head to watch him bright himself to his feet.

"That's all we need anyway, so it works." Jim turned his head toward me and gave me a blinding smile. His eyes were like shimmering pools as he held his hand out toward me. "Ready, darling?"

_God damn this boy and his Scottish charm._

"As ready as I'll ever be." I switch the gaggletack into my left hand before taking Jim's with my right and allowing the taller boy to help me up to my feet.

"Don't worry." His voice was soft as he intertwined our fingers together. "Nothing bad is going to happen. The transformation won't harm him and when he does turn, I won't let anything happen to you." His free hand placed itself onto my left bicep as I let out a shaky breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"How can you be sure?" He tightened his grip on my hand before raising out intertwined fingers between us and placing another soft kiss on my knuckles.

"Because a good man keeps his word." He gave me a lopsided smile as he placed the back of my hand against his chest. "And I promised to protect you. Now and for as long as the Gods will let me." He untangled our fingers from one another but instead of letting my hand drop down to my side, he turned my hand gently so my palm was flat against his chest. Right above where his heart would be. I could feel its steady beating within his chest and it soothed any worry I had within that moment. "Trust me?" I took a deep breath as I gave him a simple nod.

"I trust you."

"Good." He dropped his hands to his side as a wide smile took over his lips. "Now let's go deal with a changeling, yeah?" I gave him a determined nod as a more confident smile appeared on my face.

"Let's."

* * *

I stayed close behind Claire as we entered the toddler's room together. She was obviously nervous still as I wrapped my arm over her shoulders. Douxie stayed behind outside the room so he could place the ruin spell upon it. I closed the door behind me as Claire stayed close to my side. I leaned over so I could whisper into her ear as I brought my attention toward the crib in the center of the room.

"Stay close." I slipped my free hand into my sweatshirt pocket where the amulet was hidden away. "Everything will be alright." I felt her wrap her right arm around my lower back before bringing herself into my side.

"I trust you, but that doesn't remove my anxiety."

"And that's completely understandable." I placed my lips against her cheek as I felt her lean gently into my side.

"So what do I do?" I watched her as she turned her attention toward her little brother.

"Well," I spoke in my normal tone of voice as I gave her a large smile. "Are you going to introduce me?" She turned her head toward me to showcase a soft smile before giving me a single nod. She used her arm wrapped around my waist to pull me gently toward the crib to see an awake toddler chewing on plastic keys.

"Enrique." The little one looked up toward her a little as he just continued chewing on his keys. "I'll like you to meet Jim." I smiled toward the little one as I saw a glimpse of realization in his deep brown eyes.

_How ya doing, ya little shit?_

I felt my smile turn into a smirk as I gripped my amulet tightly in my right hand.

"Nice to meet you, little one." I glanced out of the corner of my eye toward Claire as she seemed instantly to understand what I was asking of her. Instantly she brought up her left hand that was still holding the gaggletack as the toddler's eyes just widened. "Sorry, lad. You've got two choices. Showcase yourself or the gaggletack. Your choice." I saw a little bit of fear in his hazel eyes as I waited patiently for him to make his choice. Suddenly though, a small green smoke appeared around his figure before his human form shifted into that of a pale green welp's. His bright yellow eyes looking up toward me with anger as he rose to his feet.

"A gaggletack? Really? What kind of bullshit is this?" I glanced over toward Claire once more as she looked at the changeling with wide eyes.

"Holy shit." I chuckled at the girl's reaction before bringing my gaze back to the changeling.

"No bullshit, mate. Just business."

"Yeah right. I recognize you from the photos Stricklander's been showing to us. Your that knight guy. The one from Camelot."

"That I am. So you know what I'm capable of."

"To a degree." He adjusted the diaper that stayed on him during his transformation as his words came out in a soft grumble. "More like the Janus Order thinks it's smart to start a war with someone that's been around longer than we have. Downright twits they are with that one."

"So you don't care for the order."

"None of us do." He gave me a small laugh before continuing. "But when your life is on the line at all times due to them, you kind of just have ta deal. Ya know?" I nodded my head as I turned my attention to Claire once more.

"Holding well?"

"As well as I can be seeing someone that took the form of my brother turn into a baby troll that speaks coherent fucking English. Just dandy." I smiled at her as I tightened my hold on her left shoulder.

"You're doing beautifully, Claire."

"Well, that's disturbing. Already answers my question for the both of ya." I chuckled as I turned my head toward the changeling once more.

"Forgot your kind doesn't care for sincerity."

"Forgot your kind thinks too much with their reproductive organs to do anything efficiently."

"Watch your tongue." I narrowed my eyes toward him as my accent made itself known. "I have a sword with your name on it."

"Don't think I'm a dead man as it is in this moment? If anyone hears I've been found, I'm as good as chopped liver."

"Then how about a proposition?"

"A proposition? With a knight of Camelot? Do you think I want to die more than I'm already sentenced to?"

"With the fact that I'm the last person that is willing to protect you from the inevitable fall of the Janus Order, I would weigh your choices." He looked at me with wide eyes before bursting out in laughter.

"You think you can take down the Janus Order? You and what army?"

"Me, a wizard, a witch, and an amulet." I gave him a smirk as I presented the amulet I had hidden away in my sweatshirt. "James of Lake. Son of Barbara Horne. One of the most powerful witches to have survived the Salem trials as well as the Camelot ban of magic." I hid the amulet away as I gave the changeling a wide smile. "Former protector of Morgana Le Fay as well as the first human Trollhunter. Nice to meet you." The troll still stared up toward me with wide eyes as he let out two words that spoke thousands for the thoughts that must have been ragging within his head.

"Fuck."


	22. Nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello mates! Just a quick update today before I have a lot of ideas for the next one! A lot of stuff is going to go a little bit differently. Basically, I'm toying with shit and I hope y'all enjoy it.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and let me know what you guys think in the comments below! I love to hear what you guys think!
> 
> Much love, mates! Enjoy!

"Aw fuck." I watched as ran a hand through his small amount of hair. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"Rather surprised there, huh?" I smirked at the changeling before glancing over toward Claire. "Are you still alright?"

"Besides the fact that I just witnessed my little brother turn into a troll and then swear profusely? Yeah. Totally okay. Alright all the way to hell."

"How do you think I feel about this, toots?" The changeling crossed his stubby arms over his chest as he narrowed his eyes at both of us. "Having my familiar's family know I am what I am? That's a death sentence for my ass if the order ever finds out."

"Lucky for you then, we're here with a deal."

"What? You want me to be your little spy?"

"Did we already go over that as it is? Or did you forget everything he said when he pulled out the amulet?" The changeling gave Claire a confused look as he just tilted his head to the side.

"How do you know what that is?"

"Let's just say that both of us have been lying to each other." I looked between the two of them as a sudden aura of tension filled the room.

 _Maybe it wasn't the_ best _idea to have her witness all of this. Might have been a little too much for her to take in one sitting. Her anger is a showcasing to that at the moment._

I swallowed dryly as I gave Claire a reassuring squeeze to her shoulder.

"Well," I spoke softly as I tried to relieve some of the tension within the room. "What do we call you? I know from Douxie that come changelings hate being called by their familiar's name."

"I see Enrique and me as one and the same, honestly. I am him and he is me. Nothing more, nothing less." I nodded along to the small troll's explanation as he continued. "So Enrique is my name. Through and through. I can understand not wanting to call me as such though. Especially considering the situation."

"Then how about we make something up right down the middle? Something you're familiar with but doesn't push the envelope for everyone else?"

"What are you thinking of then, Trollhunter?"

"Not-Enrique."

" _Not_?" The changeling chuckled a little as he just shook his head in reply. "Fucking _not_ is all your brain comes up with? That almost feels as if I'm _not_ supposed to be here. That I'm _not_ supposed to be here at _all_. Existence included."

"Do you have anything better?" I narrowed my eyes at him as Claire spoke up beside me.

"Cambiar." I turned my attention toward her as she answered the unasked question from the changeling and me. "It means to change. It's Spanish so it's something that familiar to Enrique but means something completely different."

"What does Enrique even mean then?"

"Home ruler."

"Huh." The troll gave her a lopsided grin as he crossed his arms over his chest once more. "Always knew it fit me a little too well."

"So Cambiar it is?" Cambiar gave a single nod in reply as he dropped his hands to his sides.

"I guess so. It fits me anyway, so I'm good with it."

"Does that mean you're willing to aid us in our endeavor?" He gave a small shrug as he pulled up his diaper that was sitting around his waist.

"I don't have any other choice, now do I?" I smiled before glancing back over toward Claire. She seemed a bit more at peace with all that we had just witnessed.

"Then I hope this is the beginning of a wonderful partnership, my friend."

"I hope so as well, fleshbag." He let out a soft chuckle before sitting back down in his crib. "I hope so too."

* * *

I kept myself close to Jim's side as we made our way out of Enrique's bedroom and back down to the living room where Douxie was keeping a lookout from.

"So," Douxie dropped the corner of the curtain as he turned his attention toward us instead of out toward the driveway outside of the house. "How'd it go?"

"Well," Jim was the one that spoke as I felt him pull me closer to his side. "We have a new ally at least."

"That bad, eh?" The wizard let out a soft chuckle. "He'll warm up to us at some point. Don't worry mate. You've always had a way with creatures." I gave Douxie a curious look as he just laughed a little bit in reply. "What? Did he not tell you about the time he brought a baby dragon back home to the castle? Morgan's almost lost her _shit_ with us!"

"With us? I thought it was you she was yelling at the whole time. Something about being responsible for my eight-year-old ass?"

"You used the eyes on me, fucker. How was I supposed to say no to them? You were quite adorable as a kid. Puppy dog eyes got everyone on your side." Douxie stopped for a second as he suddenly remembered something. "For the most part that is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I looked up toward Jim as he just gave me a small smile in reply.

"Let's just say Merlin and Arthur weren't as warm-hearted as the others. They were rather," He reached up with his free hand to scratch the back of his neck for a second. "Distant. To say the least."

"Merlin was someone that buried his emotions. Years of watching everyone you love die before you so suddenly does that to you." Douxie got rather defensive on the topic as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Arthur though. He was just a prick. Especially after Gwen died."

"What about Morgana then?" I brought my attention back toward Jim as I knew that he would be able to answer the question a bit better than his friend. "What was she like? I know you said she adopted you in a way, but tells me very little." I watched his smile spread across his lips before he dropped his arm from around my shoulders so he could sit down on the couch right behind him.

"She was everything I admired when I was young." I couldn't help but smile at the softness in his voice as I moved to join him on the couch. "She was strong and confident. Wise too. She taught me everything I know. She taught me about trolls, magic, and about the other creatures in the forest, but she taught me other things too. Like how to write and spell. She was both my mother and my teacher, basically." He took a deep breath as I knew there was going to be a change in tone in his description. "But she was also vengeful and spiteful. She had her heart in the right place, don't get me wrong, it was just," He let out a sigh as I instinctively took his hand in mine.

"It was just?" I urged him to continue as he gave me a soft look.

"The darkness within her was stronger." He intertwined our fingers together before continuing. "A piece of her died when Gwen did. She lost herself slowly because of it. She started to lose her faith in not just humanity, but the creatures of the forest as well. Her pain fueled her magic and it made her more powerful, but it also caused her emotions to be unstable. And the one thing that matters when it comes to magic, especially dark magic wielded," Douxie cut him off at this point as he sat down on the coffee table across from us.

"Is emotional stability. If you're not stable, the magic won't be either." I watched out of the corner of my eye as a smirk appeared on Jim's lips.

"Makes me wonder how you're able to wield magic as you do." Douxie just narrowed his eyes at him as Jim let out a soft chuckle. "Back to the topic at hand."

"Most definitely." Jim turned his attention back toward me as he continued. "The darkness that Morgana wielded just started to consume her. She wasn't the same Morgana anymore by the time she went against Arthur. Whether we liked it or not."

"She was dubbed the Pale Lady after that and the name Morgana has never muttered again in Camelot for centuries." I sat back into the cushions of the couch as both of them let me sink in all the information they presented to me.

 _So my Trollhunter Camelot Knight boyfriend and his adoptive wizard brother both had_ _to deal with the aftermath of a major death in their lives as well as watch one of their adoptive family members fall into an emotional well of darkness due to said death? Never mind the fact that their father figures were shit. Honestly, both Merlin and Arthur sound like they needed to be beaten with a fucking stick._

I sighed as I kept my mind focused on the feeling of Jim's thumb rubbing gently onto the back of my hand.

 _Nothing I can do about it though. Not worth fighting after ghosts of the past_. _Or at least they_ are _ghosts of the past._

"Are you alright? Not too much, right? Not as overwhelming as last time?" I smiled as I looked up to the panicked look of my boyfriend.

 _But at least it didn't damage his heart. He and Douxie are both some of the most caring people I know. Their hearts are on their sleeves_ _with the weight of the_ _world on their shoulders_.

_Like two modern-day Atlases waiting for someone, anyone, to come along and aid them as they give their all for the world weighing down upon them._

I squeezed Jim's hand as I gave him a reassuring smile.

_Good thing for them, I'm more than okay with lending a hand._

"I'm good. Just letting it sink in."

"Good. Cool. Alright." I watched as a relieved smile took over his face as a giggle escaped me.

 _For someone that has been in the face of towering trolls, he's a fucking nervous wreck_ _around me._

_Don't know if I should be proud of that or not, actually._

The sudden light appearing across the blinds nearly gave me a heart attack as I realized what exactly that meant.

"Shit. My parents are home already." Douxie jumped up to his feet as he started to scroll through the spell on his bracelet.

"Good thing I've been practicing my teleportation spells!" All of us jumped to our feet as Douxie readied up his spell. But instead of instantly going by his brother's side, Jim gave me a soft smile as he brought both of my hands into his.

"Are you sure you're alright? Not having any regrets or anything yet, right?" I smiled at the nervous tone in his voice.

_Even when nearly the danger that is a councilwoman's fury, he worries more about me._

My smile only widened before speaking to him.

"No regrets. I promise." I leaned up and placed a small kiss on his cheek before giving him another smile to reassure him. "Alright is a relative term at the moment though." He just smiled at me as Douxie grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him out of my grasp.

"Cuteness can be for later. Right now though, let's get out of here so no one's parents hate the other." I just nodded my head as Douxie brought him close against him.

"Text you later?" Jim just gave me one of his dopey lopsided grins as he and Douxie were engulfed by bright blue light.

"Definitely." Just as suddenly as the bright blue light appeared, they disappeared.

"¡Hija!" I turned toward my father's voice with a wide smile as both he and my mother made their way through the door.

_Just in time as well._

"Hola papá. Hola mamá. How was the dinner?" I put my hands behind my back as I tried my best to calm my ragging heartbeat in my chest.

"As they always go. Boring adult things." My father let out a soft laugh as my mother rolled her eyes at him.

"It went wonderfully." She shrugged off her coat before turning toward where I was. But something seemed to catch her eye as she suddenly pointed toward the coffee table before me. "What's that?" I looked down to see Douxie's small little black book. Weird and exotic runes being the only indicator that it wasn't just an ordinary book.

_This means that I need not just an ordinary lie to cover it up._

"Oh, this is a friend's book." I picked up the small little book before opening it to a random page. Latin inscriptions glaring up toward me as I acted as if I understood what exactly it was saying. "I have a friend named Jim who was raised in Europe. Scotland more accurately. I was asking him since he's a fellow literature nerd if he has anything from his homeland that was dubbed as classical literature over there." I let out a soft giggle as I closed the book once more. "What I wasn't expecting though was for a Scotsmen to give me a book in Latin."

"Have we ever met this Jim?"

"No, not yet. But I could always bring him over or you can meet him at the play showcase?"

"Oh, he's in the play with you? What role does he have?" I smiled as my mom actually seemed interested in one of my shows for once.

"He's Romeo."

"This boy you're friends with is acting as your romantic counterpart and we haven't met him?" My dad walked closer to my mom and me as his arms crossed over his chest. "Do I need to have a word with him when we do?"

" _Dad_."

" _Hija_."

"Javier, she's sixteen. She's going to have boys interested in her and her in return." She smiled toward me before leaning in closer to whisper to me. "Especially with the ones that have accents." I felt myself blush a little as she stood back up to her full height. "How was Enrique while we were gone?"

"Like an angel." I smiled wide as my parents then started making their way up the staircase.

"Good job, Hija." I watched them as they went up the rest of the steps before flopping down onto the couch with a sigh.

_Okay. Probably good that I kept the whole boyfriend thing a secret for the moment. P_ _apá would have lost his mind if I said the truth there._

I glanced down to Douxie's book as I rotated it within my hands.

_Might as well text Jim and tell him that Douxie left his book behind._

I pulled my phone out from my blazer pocket before noticing out of the corner of my eyes that the runes on the cover were changing colors.

_What in the hell?_

I watched curiously as it seemingly pulsed in my hands. The bright blue slowly but surely dimming into a different hue with ease. Once it finished shifting colors, a royal purple now replaced the blue as my eyes just widened in response.

_Fucking nope. _ _Nope. No. Notta. This can't be happening._

I dropped the book into my lap before pulling up Jim's contact and taking a picture of the book almost instantly sending it to him. A single question occupying it.

_Does this happen with all wizard books or just this one?_


	23. Hope Is A Thing I Know Better Than To Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but well-needed update since it's been clearing my head. I hope you guys are alright with this.
> 
> To explain everything that may or may not be affecting my updates on this story as well as my other stories, read the rest of this. If you don't really care, just skip right over this. I don't mind, honestly. I just figured you mates might want an explanation for my delays and stuff.
> 
> So far starts, my mom was diagnosed with thyroid cancer... So that fucking sucks.
> 
> And my cat died from cancer shortly after. So that also fucking sucks.
> 
> BUT! Writing has always been a major escape for me. It has always been my greatest friend and allows me to escape from the trials I had within reality. The ability to escape into a new reality that allows me to forget my problems for a little while.
> 
> So for any of you questioning now if I'm going to stop writing any of my stories, I will gladfully say no. Will this affect my update rates and stuff? Oh fucking definitely.
> 
> I just figured that each of your would want to know and a note like this or exactly like this will be on top of each of my new updates on each of my stories. Mainly because I know not everyone reads the same story from me. I may even post this on my Tumblr if I really feel like it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this update and I love each of you. Y'all have always helped me through shit with your kind words and everything so, yeah. I think you guys deserve updates still despite everything going on. It helps me out anyway so win-win.
> 
> ANYWAY! On to the update!

I watched Douxie as he rubbed his chin gently while looking over the now bright purple illuminating book that he had used a few hours prior. I glanced between him and my obviously nervous girlfriend as he seemed to place all the puzzles into place.

"Do you have any ties to witches in your family?" Claire just blinked in reply for a moment before speaking with a blank expression.

"Do you think I would have reacted as I did when Jim told me about everything if I knew that kind of shit?" I glanced toward Douxie with a small smirk as he just scratched the back of his neck nervously with the hand that used to be placed upon his chin.

"Right." He grew confident randomly as he dropped his hand down to his side before slipping both of his hands into his sweatshirt. "I think she's a paulo pythonissam." I gave him a wide-eyed look as Claire just looked between us with a confused look.

"English? Or at least Spanish?" I turned my attention toward Claire as I decided to be the translator for her.

"Paulo pythonissam means little witch in English, but means something so much more to witches and wizards. It means that you're someone that was born mortal but you have a natural connection with magic. Not in the same way as naturally born witches and wizards with how those born with the pretense of magic-wielding can have their power awaken themselves and use that ability to appear whatever age they feel as or want."

"But paulo pythonissams need something to _awaken_ their powers. It's stored away within them until something of any kind can truly awaken their abilities. They lack the whole technically immortal thing, but they're much more powerful than any other spell caster they meet within their life. I don't doubt that when your powers _do_ awaken that you can outcast me within a couple of months with the right and proper training." Douxie placed a hand on my shoulder as he tossed a smug smirk in my direction. "You really do know how to pick 'em, don't ya mate?" I blushed a little at that as I looked back toward Claire who started to speak once more.

"What does that mean at the moment though?"

"It means that I'm going to start teaching you a little." I gave Douxie a curious look as he just gave one in return. "What? Who else is going to teach her stuff? Merlin? He's asleep halfway across the world, mate."

"I'm pleasantly surprised, honestly. You being a teacher is something I wasn't suspecting to actually witness."

"Are you trying to say you were going to die first?!" Douxie gave me an annoyed look as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You bastard, you're not going on me until I say so!" I chuckled a little at his reply as I glanced back over toward Claire.

"See what I mean by the fact you don't need to worry about me? I doubt this bastard would let me die even if it was perfectly natural."

"I would help him, honestly." I felt Douxie drape an arm around my shoulders he let out a small chuckle.

"Again, you really know how to pick 'em, mate." I couldn't help but smile as Claire got up onto her feet and got a little closer to both of us.

"I guess this all just means that I'm a lot more like you two than I thought, huh?" I gave her a wide smile as I realized within that moment just how true her words were. She's was no longer just an accomplice to all of this. This is something she's going to be stuck in all of this if she knew us or not.

_It was relieving, honestly. In the weirdest, but most heartwarming way._

_But it also made me feel terrible being relieved over something like this. But I won't dwell on that at the moment. That will come later._

"I guess welcome to our world, Claire." I gave her a warm smile as her hand took mine. She greeted me with a smile in return as she gave my hand a soft squeeze.

"Thank you. I believe I'll enjoy my stay just fine."

* * *

I laughed gently as Claire and I sat across from each other backstage with our scripts forgotten beside us.

"Jim," Claire said my name through heartfelt giggles as she tried her best to give me a serious look. " _Focus_." I just smiled at her as I just took her hands in mine and allowed my native accent to flow out of me.

"As is a wingèd messenger of heaven unto the white, upturnèd, wondering eyes." I couldn't help but chuckle a little at how different the tone was set with just a twist of my voice. "Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." Instead of trying to fight me at this point, Claire just let out a soft giggle before running along with my obviously joyous stupidity.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" She tried her best to be serious as I just looked up toward her with a goofy lopsided smile. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name."

"Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet?" I gave her a curious look as she just laughed a little harder at how the came 'Capulet' sounded in my Scottish dialect. "Could you imagine me reciting Hamlet with this accent?" I chuckled as I laid our joint hands down between us. "Denmarks prince speaking like a bloody Scotsmen as he's wondering if it was better to die or not would truly be questionable in reality."

"Oh, the country would think they were already invaded even though the whole story was about a depending invasion mixed with the eternal struggles of dealing with your uncle who killed your father and wanting revenge for him." I gave her a wide-eyed look as she just gave me a curious one in reply. "What? Didn't get that from the play?"

"I legit just read it and thought 'Huh, this reminds me of home' and I just kept reading it because it reminded me of my own era."

"Shakespeare that came out generations after Camelot reminded you about your home?" She looked at me confused as I just shrugged in reply.

"The closest thing I read to my era's slang and dialect, honestly."

"How did they speak in your era anyway?"

"Imagine reciting Shakespeare alright?" She nodded in reply as I just squeezed her hands in reply. "Now imagine having two golfballs in your mouth."

" _Christ_." I just laughed wholeheartedly at her reply as she gave me a wide-eyed look. "That just reminded me reading Beowulf, actually."

"Beowulf? What in the bloody-?"

"Beowulf is a poem that was written in Old English sometime between the 8th and 11th centuries. If I remember correctly, at the very least. It might actually be closer to your era's writing style and language than Shakespeare is."

"I _need_ this in my life." Claire just smiled in reply as she tightened her hold on my hands.

"I'm sure I have a copy somewhere then." I smiled like a fool up at her as she just shook her head in reply. "If we keep going like this, I'm going to make you just as much of a nerd as I am."

"Darling," I gave her a serious look as I leaned closer to her. "I'm a legit knight from the age of Arthur who studied everything he could about the creatures of the world. I probably know more about a gnome's anatomy than doctors do now about their _own_. If anyone is a 'nerd' out of the two of us, it might as well be me." She just shook her head at me as she released my hands so she could reach up and cup my face.

"You were a small child in a world full of wonder. Who _won't_ want to learn more about it, honestly? I do and I now know I'm technically _a part_ of it." I gave her a sincere look as I scooted a little closer to her.

"How are you feeling about all of it anyway? I know you were able to sleep on it for a little bit and you seem rather calm about it, but I still wanted to check on you at the very least."

"Honestly?" I watched as she let out a soft sigh. "I'm still allowing it to sink in a little. It feels a bit," She hesitated for a moment as she seemed to lull over her thoughts for a second. " _Much_ , but I'm getting used to it. I guess."

"If you need a few days away from everything, I wouldn't stop you." I gave her a soft smile as I brought my hands up so I could place them on top of hers. "I understand if you need some time to lull things over. I'll try my best to be what your time dubbed as _normal_ ," I held up air quotes for a second before placing my hands back on top of hers. "For a little while. Or at least try."

"I don't think I could stand being away from you and Douxie for more than a day, so I don't think I would even enjoy something like that." She gave me a soft smile as she leaned forward to press her forehead against mine. "Especially if it means spending less time with you." I gave her a toothy grin as she gave me a soft laugh in reply. "You're acting as if I said something a lot more beautiful than I really did."

"But you said you like spending time with me." I gave her a simple smile as I dropped my hands into my lap. "That's pretty beautiful to me, darling." I let my accent come out completely once more as I said the last word specifically.

"You and that _damned_ accent." I just gave her a smirk as a small laugh shook my chest gently.

"Am I going to be the death of you, love?"

"That accent especially."

"What's wrong with it _Claire_ ~?" She gave me a wide-eyed look as she dropped her hands from my face.

"Nope." I let out a wholehearted laugh as she leaned back from me. "Nope. Not today, Satan." I watched her as she rose to her feet as picked up her script. "Nope!" I just put my hands behind me as I leaned back on my palms.

"Talk to you later, darling!" I called out after her with my accent pouring over my words with ease as she just turned to me, lifted up a single middle finger toward me before turning back toward her destination as if nothing had happened. I just smiled after her as a small chuckle left me.

_Gods do I love that girl._

My eyes widened a little as I pulled my attention away from her fleeting figure.

_Love? Is that even a thing I know despite familial ties? Romeo and Juliet had known it, but even then it was in a sporadic and naive form._

_But this?_

I looked up toward where Claire had left as I felt my heart flutter within my chest.

 _This was something_ completely _different and I enjoy it more than anything, really._

I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt my phone vibrate within my pocket. I grabbed it out without a second thought and brought it to my ear after pressing the answer button with ease.

"Hello?"

" _James? We might have a problem, mate._ " I felt a curious look take over my face as I heard Douxie's voice on the other line.

"Doux? What's wrong, brother?"

" _Well, I spoke with our little friend today and by what he says, the changelings are a bit closer to completing the bridge than we thought."_

"What? What do you mean?"

" _They're missing one piece, my friend. That piece being the amulet. That piece, in actuality, being you._ "

"Great mother of-." I sat up into a straight-up position as I ran my free hand through my hair.

" _That's not the true problem, Jim._ " I felt a confused look take over my face as I looked down to the wood panels of the backstage floor.

"What's the true problem then?"

" _I guess one of trollish friends seemed as if he was curious about what we were speaking on. Blinky, actually._ "

"What about Blinky?" I jumped up to my feet as I started to worry for the troll more than I believe any other being would within that moment. "Is he alright?"

" _From what I was told by the voicemail I was given, yes. But not for long_."

"What do you _mean_ , Hisirdoux? What's going on? Be straight with me."

_I don't know what I was expecting to come out of his mouth next besides what he spoke, but I guess my heart was hopeful that he wouldn't speak the words he did._

_But in a life like mine, you learn better than to have hope with things like this. Especially since things always seem to go to hell for those like me._

" _They have Blinky, Jim. They have him._ "


End file.
